The Denver Trip
by DeniseV
Summary: Pour yourself your favorite libation, it's time for the Denver trip. Ezra, Nathan and Vin head to Denver. The healer will attend a medical conference and consult with some doctors about Ezra. Ezra and Vin have other plans for their time in Denver. Everyone back in Four Corners participates in this story.


_Fair warning: There is some Spanish in this story. I did not bother to translate it for you. Except for one strange translation from Google Translate, it is a great tool to go throw a sentence in and see what it means. If you have familiarity with other Romance languages, some of it will be easy to figure, and others will just be kind of obvious. The Spanish I ran past a fairly fluent Spanish speaker after my own limited knowledge and the use of Google Translate._

 _There is also some French. Same caveat applies._

 _This story is dedicated to my friend Sharon V. Like on NPR's Car Talk, no last names. Sharon and I have not met but we have become friends from afar with a shared love of these Magnificent Seven. She has another fandom love but has more than enough room in her heart for more magnificent men. She is a strong woman and I want her to know that I may not be completely in the know about her and all that she has dealt with of late, but I know she is a fighter and she exhibits a feistiness that would give a certain widowed rancher that we know a run for her money. All hail we feisty women!_

 _On with the story …_

 _ **Four Corners – One Day Before Departure**_

"Ah would bring you with me if Ah could."

The gambler sat in a chair on the boardwalk in front of the jail. Dusk had settled on the dusty frontier town and Ezra Standish was winding down his turn to patrol the small municipality and its environs in the high desert southwest.

The little orange and white hound, Fred, who had been adopted by the Merton family but adopted the card sharp as his own, waited obediently for Ezra as he returned from his long ride checking in with ranchers and farmers north and west of town. The last hour of the patrols, at least in the last months, turned into an opportunity for the one on duty to page through the wanted posters, both new and old, to assure faces were memorized in case any of those likenesses that made it to paper and ink ever showed up in their growing town. There was little doubt that the now famous Magnificent Seven, a group among whom the former con artist was proud to be named however much he would never let that knowledge be known, at least not purposefully, was a proven reason why Four Corners had become known as a safe place to live, encouraging the rapid growth these last years.

Ezra quickly scanned the posters inside the jailhouse following seven hours of patrol, then gratefully removed himself from its stuffy confines to enjoy the cooling early evening. He'd tried to convince Fred that fetching first the stick and then the ball were good diversions for a young dog, but the sweet animal insisted on bringing his favorite person a dirty, somewhat damp pair of mismatched socks, tied together. The big amber eyes set between the large ears, eyes full of mischief when they weren't full of love, were irresistible to the Southerner. Throughout his life he had never had the opportunity for a dog of his own, but he remembered fondly the large, curly-haired black and white dog who was the constant companion of one of his mother's many relatives with whom he'd been left numerous times in his young life, a great aunt. She treated him well, was good to him, but her reserved behavior around him paled in comparison to the friendship he formed with that dog. Long weeks, sometimes months would have Ezra spending his days with Prince, laying in the long grass along the river, running through the cotton fields, tossing sticks that Prince happily brought back to him. That dog made the wait for Maude Standish's return to claim her son less lonely than it might have been.

"You must give it up in order for me to throw it, Fred." The small dog with the ears too big for his head dropped the filthy socks and looked up to Ezra adoringly. "Are you finished with play for today?" the resident professional poker player asked. Fred continued to stare at the man who saved his life. Ezra hadn't done so in an actual, physical sense, but he did appoint himself the abandoned dog's protector, and found him a family who happily took him in, gave him love, fed him, watched out for him, gave him a home to return to each night. The Mertons, good people who accepted that their dog would always hold the handsome man with the colorful garb and ready smile, especially for children and for Fred the dog, as his own.

The little hound dog jumped up on the crate first, then the well-padded cushion atop an old barrel and made himself comfortable right beside his man, nudging the lawman's hand to begin the massage.

Ezra was happy to oblige, an affectionate "Hedonist" uttered as he started to rub around Fred's nearest ear.

"Hey, Ez! Don't ya have to pack?" J.D. Dunne asked as he stepped up to his fellow lawman, ready to take his turn patrolling the town. The youngest of the team of men who Judge Oren Travis hired to protect the town where his grandson and daughter-in-law lived, where his only son was murdered, would work the short shift between seven and midnight. No overnight shifts were regularly scheduled any longer as the town, over the past three years with seven protectors present, was cleansed of undesirable types, for the most part.

"Why would Ah have packed already, Mistah Dunne?" Ezra asked as several townspeople walked by, heading home from the restaurant, the gambler presumed.

J.D. took the seat on the other side of the sweet dog, giving him a good rub around his right ear and down his neck and replied, "You're heading out tomorrow, ain't ya?"

"Indeed."

"Well, dontcha have to get everything set so that everything fits?"

Ezra smiled as Fred turned, in the middle of another round of petting from the town's sheriff, and forced his snout under Ezra's still hand. "Yes, Fred, what was Ah thinking?" The poker player took up stroking the little dog's ears and then massaged down his back and worked his way up again repeating the motion as he answered the man who would finish patrolling their town for the night. "You do realize, J.D., that this is not the first extended trip that Ah have taken in mah life."

"Of course I know that."

"Very well. And as Ah wish for mah haberdashery to make the trip as unruffled as mah person sitting beside Mistah Jackson and his fussin' and lecturin' and Mistah Tanner's fidgetin' and tendency toward claustrophobic behavior, save for those pieces that were intended to be ruffled, Ah will carefully pack this evenin' before retirin' to mah featherbed."

"Ain't you plannin' to be at the poker table?"

"Not this night. Ah believe it wise to get a good night's rest."

J.D. looked more closely at his friend. "You're all right, ain't ya, Ez?"

"Of course." Ezra was feeling quite well and was, in fact, looking forward to this adventure, despite any misgivings about agreeing to be poked and prodded by doctors he did not know and was not likely to trust.

"Good," J.D. said with a caring smile. What a fine group of men with whom Ezra managed to band together. "Why don't you go on. You're done with your shift. I'm only on 'til midnight. Figure you would rather get goin' and get that rest than sit here and talk to me."

"J.D., it is always mah pleasure to discuss the issues of the day with you."

"Aw, I know, but I'll see ya in the morning before you head out."

"That you will. You are certain?" Ezra asked, hopeful.

"Sure."

The eight-hour shift had been a tiring one, with Ezra in the saddle far more than not. He smiled and squeezed his young friend's shoulder. "Thank you, son."

"You're welcome." The gambler stood and Fred jumped down to follow him. "Hey, Ez," J.D. called, not much louder than normal conversation; the tired lawman hadn't gone but a step or two. J.D.'s tone said that he had something important to say.

Ezra turned to the man who still held the job of town sheriff, even though their law enforcement group was seven strong. "Yes?"

"Maybe you could go, you know, see Inez." Now it was the young easterner's turn to look hopeful.

Ezra looked toward the saloon. _'Could he?'_ There was nothing in this world Ezra Standish would rather do, but …

"Perhaps," the tired lawman replied softly as he resumed his trek to his abode. J.D. kept an eye on Ezra and Fred, and watched as the man kneeled and instructed the little dog to head home. Little Fred complied after a final pat on the head.

Ezra stopped at the table where he saw the leader of the law enforcers, Chris Larabee, the tracker and one of the Southerner's companions on tomorrow's journey, Vin Tanner, and the preacher and another partner in protecting their town, Josiah Sanchez.

"Gentlemen," Ezra said as he dropped heavily into the chair next to Vin.

"You look beat," Chris noted worriedly.

"Ah am. Ah thought one libation before going up to mah room was well-deserved."

"That's the hardest run we got these days, lots o' dust, lots o' time in the saddle," the former bounty hunter said.

"Truer words were never spoken, Vin. Ah will need to seek out Tommy or Ernie to set up a bath in mah room. Ah doubt Ah have the energy to make it to mah room, down to the bathhouse and then back to mah room."

"Did you get something to eat?" Chris asked.

The handsome-but-dusty gambler looked toward the bar and saw Inez Rocios re-enter the area from the kitchen. The furtive glance was anything but to the three other men at the table. Ezra had lost the ability to hide his feelings fast enough around these men when it came to the Mexican beauty. Others might not see how he looked at her, yearned for her, but he knew he wasn't fooling any of his fellow law enforcers.

"Missus Meredith insisted that Ah eat some of her delicious beef stew."

"That sounds nice," Josiah said. Josiah, Vin and Chris knew that Ezra would spend extra time at Hank and Rachel Meredith's place. Aside from being guaranteed a good meal – Hank was the local butcher – Ezra always made it a point to spend time with the children, ten-year-old Frances, and her little brother, eight-year-old Thomas. Thomas was profoundly hearing impaired and Ezra took as much time as he could helping the family learn American Sign Language. Rachel and the children were making excellent progress. Hank seemed to hardly be trying.

"We enjoyed a nice visit," Ezra said, though Chris could tell that things must still be the same with the father.

"Hank … " Chris started, but Ezra answered, knowing what the query would be.

"Mistah Meredith remains … disinterested in communicating with his son."

"What the hell," Chris said angrily. Josiah attempted to defend the father who appeared unwilling or unable to be a father to the boy.

"It must have been quite a shock to the man to find out his son … "

Ezra was not going to allow excuses for the man. "His son what, Josiah? Wishes so desperately to be with his father that he has nearly mastered the use of sign language at so young an age and in so short a time? Good lord, Miss Wells has learned the basics of ASL and she does not have anyone she sees on a regular basis who needs to communicate in such a way. But even she, no blood relation, possesses the decency to see the child regularly. One would think that a man who professes to love his son would make an effort. What is the child to think of how his father feels about him?" Ezra's tirade silenced everyone at the table, at least until Vin spoke up.

"Have a bad day, Ezra?"

Ezra grinned sheepishly, shook his head and swiped his thumb over his bottom lip, then said, "Actually, it was a good day, save for spending time with young Master Thomas' father."

Chris poured Ezra a drink. "Try not to dwell on it too much. You're heading out tomorrow. You should be thinking of all the fun things you can get into in Denver."

"Ah will most assuredly drink to that." Ezra raised his glass, as all at the table did, and then he drank the glass of whiskey in one determined chug. None of the others at the table were happy to see that. Ezra noted the looks of concern on the faces of his friends. "No need for worry, mah friends." As much as he marveled at how he could say that out loud about his six compatriots, he always still expected something to happen to take this all away. "Ah have packing to plan and a comfortable bed callin' mah name." He stood up. "Good night." The gambler left the table, stopped briefly at the bar to speak with Inez, holding her hand for longer than was normal these days, and then headed up the staircase to his room.

The men Ezra left at the table held some hope at the exchange, but a collective sigh of disappointment was heard when Inez called for Tommy to come see her.

Josiah shook his head, took a good swig of his whiskey and said, "I wish he would give Hank a chance."

"You think six months isn't a chance?" Chris asked.

"Out of eight years of a child's life?" Josiah countered.

"Ezra ain't talkin' 'bout what happened 'fore they moved here," Vin argued. "If that kid has lived with a daddy who for eight years has treated him the way we've seen him for the last six months, then I'm confused on 'xactly what it is yer tryin' ta defend, 'siah." Vin knocked back the rest of his whiskey. "No poker," he said as he looked at Chris. The former gunslinger nodded, understanding that Ezra heading to his room for the night before eight o'clock was not good, and it certainly wasn't right. "'Night," Vin added, choosing himself to call it a night early as well with over two big days of travel coming up.

Chris sat back and nursed his drink as he watched the goings-on in the saloon, including the preacher pouring himself two more shots since Ezra's challenging outburst. Chris wondered if sometimes Josiah's continued, seemingly never-ending penance didn't make him often too eager to forgive. The blond knew he sided with Ezra on this one, emphatically. He hoped that before Josiah drank too much he would reconsider his position on Hank Meredith. The man needed to be challenged on how he continued to treat his little boy. Chris would need to work on the preacher as it seemed maybe a man of the cloth might be needed to get to a father who would forsake an innocent child.

 _ **Four Corners – The Day of Departure**_

"Where's J.D.?" Buck Wilmington asked as he shoveled his heavily peppered scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Where's Ezra?" Josiah asked.

"We know where Ezra is," Buck replied as he finished chewing while wiping his mouth with his napkin. He raised his mug of coffee and said, "Where else would Ezra be this time of the morning?"

"This day Ah am right heah, Mistah Wilmington." Ezra sat down between Buck and Vin. Chris poured him a cup of coffee. "Thank you, suh." Nathan and Ezra had been talking for a number of weeks about food and drink that might be contributing to the Southerner's sick headaches or the headaches with the nosebleeds. He'd agreed to start drinking his coffee black, and that meant a pot of his own stash every morning when they all ate together. The coffees he liked well enough to drink black were ordered from New Orleans, a bean originally from Kenya and shipped through Paris. The other coffee was a South American grown bean, roasted and shipped from Philadelphia. It was the only way Ezra could tolerate coffee without milk or sugar, but the coffee they usually were subject to drinking required something to make it palatable, at least to the gambler it did. If it wasn't milk and sugar, they all knew that Ezra would resort to spiking his coffee, and Nathan wasn't convinced that would be a help in what they were attempting to do.

"Surprised to see you up this early," Nathan said as he enjoyed his eggs over medium, sopping up the nicely runny yolks with one of Inez's fluffy biscuits, a special treat for them all that the pretty saloon manager had obviously made special for Ezra. The couple, separated for many months now, shot undeniable sparks when in the same room. All of Ezra and Inez's friends hoped that the two would eventually work through their troubles and renew what was a coupling meant to be.

"Ah have an appointment with the children, one lesson to see them off until our return next week."

"That's nice of ya, Ez. Those kids're gonna miss you," Buck noted.

"The feeling is mutual," Ezra said as Inez arrived to the table with the Southerner's breakfast. Ezra's plate was familiar to all of the men at the table, full of the card sharp's favorites: eggs over easy, the whites perfectly cooked, not at all runny, soft not rubbery, not singed on the edges. The proper runny part was the yolk, brilliant yellow that indicated their freshness, a perfect topping, once peppered well by the talented cook, for the biscuits, light as could be with a buttery flavor highlighted by the dried fresh herbs from Gloria Potter's wonderful garden. The herbed biscuits shared a plate on the center of the table with plain ones. A container of peach jam sat beside them.

Inez placed her hand warmly on Ezra's back and asked, "Should I refill your coffee pot?"

"We're low," Chris said as he reached for the pot. Inez kept her hand on Ezra's back, maintaining the touch for as long as she could before being forced to stop the contact in order to accept the pot from the tall blond's reach across the table.

"What did you decide about horses?" Josiah asked.

"We will ride our own steeds. Mistah Glenn at the livery in Eagle Bend will transfer them to his ranch on the outskirts of town. We agreed on terms yesterday. He drives a hard bargain," Ezra grumbled, then took another bite of his breakfast.

All of the men present knew that Ezra preferred Chaucer as his mount on all trips. Nathan and Vin were both happy with rentals. Ezra had made the acquaintance of Joseph Glenn when stabling his horse with him, but they became friendly over a shared passion for horses in general, and their own horses in particular. Friendly card games with the man also helped in building mutual trust. The card sharp did not allow many men so close outside of his fellow lawmen. Tom Arthur, the former undertaker and veterinarian, had been one, God rest his soul. Robert Merton, the cattle rancher and occasional deputy, was another. Robert and his wife Abigail adopted Tom's two young children upon his death. Ezra already held the rancher in high esteem, but this act of love and generosity sealed the deal on their relationship. Though Ezra got along with many, the kind of trust that would allow his prized, cherished Chaucer to be handed over to someone for over a week was limited to a very few.

"Yeah, I'm thinkin' ol' Joe could have set his price and you'd o' paid it."

"Think you're right, Brother Buck."

"No question about it," Nathan said.

"Yep," Vin agreed.

Chris smiled as Ezra showed his irritation with his gathered friends. "Some things are just a given, Ezra."

"Indeed they are. And do not think that Joseph did not do exactly what you suggest that he may have, Buck."

Buck smiled. "Smart man." The handsome ladies' man looked around and then toward the batwing doors. "Where is that boy?"

"What's the matter, Buck? Did you miss me?" J.D. said as he bounded into the room from the rear of the building.

"No," Buck countered. "Just thinkin' you could let us know if you're gonna be late. Might've let Inez know … "

"Hell, Buck," the young man said, waving his hand dismissively at his 'big brother', "I already ate," he added as he grabbed a biscuit and loaded it up with jam.

"Then where in the hell have you been?" the dark-haired mustachioed man asked.

"Been at the livery. I gave Chaucer, Peso and Doc a special grooming." J.D. looked to Nathan, Vin and finally Ezra. "Kind of a going away gift."

"J.D., your kindness is much appreciated," Ezra said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, kid. Peso give ya a hard time?"

"Yeah, Vin. Just like normal." Everyone laughed.

"Thank you, J.D.," Nathan said. "I know I haven't done right by Doc when it comes to grooming," the healer admitted.

"You don't have to worry, Nate. They take good care of him at the livery," J.D. reminded them all.

"Truer words, John Dunne," Josiah said. "And we can't expect all horses to shine like Chaucer does," he added with a wink to the gambler. To the travelers, he asked, "Are you three ready for your journey? Three days on multiple trains on either end with three days in Denver?"

"They got nearly another half a day in Denver, and the ride to and from Eagle Bend," J.D. clarified. Josiah looked to Ezra, primarily, for his answer.

"Ah cannot speak for Nathan and Vin, but Ah did mah best to achieve a good night's sleep. Ah am as prepared as one can be for such an expedition," the former con man replied. The healer scrutinized the words and gave Ezra a good once-over from across the table.

"Does that mean you actually slept?" the former slave asked.

Ezra didn't appreciate the challenge. He had done his very best to be well rested for this trip. His fellows did not need to know that he'd slept soundly for just four of the many-more-than-normal for Ezra Standish overnight hours.

"Yes." The short reply in more ways than one worried all of the men at the table, not just the healer. But even the healer chose wisely not to pursue this questioning any further.

"How many different trains are ya takin'?" Buck asked as he took a third biscuit.

"Three," Vin and J.D. replied. They all looked to the young man.

"I like to know what's goin' on," he said in his defense.

"But a lot more stops than that," Nathan said.

All seven men were fully aware of the travel itinerary. Buck's attempt to keep the conversation neutral seemed to be something all of The Seven could agree on.

"Did ya pack a book, Ez?" J.D. asked.

Ezra took a swig of his coffee and then answered. "Just one, though Ah have not yet officially packed. Ah believe Vin and Ah will manage to fill our schedule with other … entertainment." Josiah and Nathan both sent looks the gambler's way ranging from displeased to disappointed. Chris shook his head; he had yet to be convinced that Ezra and Nathan wouldn't kill each other on this trip. The leader of the peacekeepers changed the subject.

"Ezra, what's your lesson for today?"

"Our lesson this day will consist of a discussion of how humans in bondage, such as Nathan and his people, primarily in the American South, are similar to and different from the native peoples who have been forced to reservations, and the Chinese being paid a pittance for their hard work on the railroad."

"That's a big difference right there, Ezra. The Chinese are paid. My family, me … my people, we never were," Nathan offered angrily.

The card sharp sighed. "Yes, Nathan. We will discuss similarities _and_ differences."

"That's kind of a serious topic," J.D. said.

"Indeed. It is a serious time in which we live. It is important that the children understand that. They will benefit from learning about and recognizing both the people so willing to slight, berate abuse their fellow man, and the courage of those brave enough to fight such mistreatment, both those like Nathan, who lived through it and rose above such abuse, as well as the courage of those who stood with them in time of need and fought for their freedoms."

"You sure you have time to get that lesson in this morning, Ez?" Buck asked, still eating.

"The class is an hour long. Missus Travis, Missus Potter and Missus Merton will work with the children on their assigned reading materials while Ah am away."

"It's real good of ya to still be doin' this, Ezra," Chris said. The former gunslinger knew how important it was to assure these children some learning. He would never have chosen Ezra Standish to be his son's teacher, not upon first introduction, and not during their difficult relationship that first year, but after watching just how good his friend was in the role, he would have felt so lucky to have such a teacher for his son.

Ezra nodded to his boss and said, "It is mah pleasure and mah honor to do it." Ezra finished the last forkful of food, downed it with the last gulp of his coffee, then said, "Ah must meet the children," and then he moved swiftly to the door. Nathan and Vin left as well to finish up the last of their packing.

Just minutes after the Southerner's departure, the first of several visits from the mothers and other women of the town began.

"Good morning, boys." Those remaining answered in kind.

"Hey, Miss Nettie," J.D. said as he stood and offered Nettie Wells his seat. He needn't have done so, there were plenty of unoccupied chairs so early in the morning.

"J.D., go on out to my rig and fetch the basket."

"Yes, ma'am," the sheriff said as he ran for the door.

"Where are they?" the aged rancher asked.

"Ezra's teachin' a class," Josiah replied.

Chris followed. "Vin and Nate are gettin' their gear together."

"Well, I'll be over to Gloria's for a while. I'd like to see them off."

"They ain't headin' out 'til about noon, but Ez said he'd be done in an hour. Reckon he'll be back here then," Buck said.

"What's in here, Nettie? It weighs a ton," J.D. said as he set the basket on the table.

"These are for you fellas. Figured this package for the travelers meant I should make somethin' for those stayin' put."

"That's mighty good of you," Josiah said as he peeked in the basket.

"Go ahead. They ain't there just to be looked at," the long-widowed rancher said.

Buck rubbed his full stomach. "Reckon I could fit one of these treats, kind of dessert for my breakfast," he said as he pulled out a pastry topped with strawberries. He took a huge bite, savoring the buttery pastry and the sweet fruit. "Miss Nettie," the area's famous Lothario said as he drew close to the old woman. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, get outta here," she said as she pushed him away. She headed for the door. I'll see you boys later."

"Bye, Nettie!" J.D. called as he stuffed a cream-filled concoction into his mouth.

Nettie was followed by Gloria Potter with a loaf of bread and home-churned butter and a jar of peach preserves. Mary Travis was next with a bag of pistachios purchased on a recent trip to far southern New Mexico territory. They were a rare treat, one she knew both Chris and Vin loved.

The revolving door of ladies bringing goodies ended with Abigail Merton with several different flavors of jerky. Her husband, the cattle rancher Robert, and their three children Emily and their two adopted ones, Annie and Aaron, had spent some days earlier in the week with the cook from Robert's drives, who showed the kids how to cook up the meat. They loved the time spent with their father away from town, and Abigail was also a big fan of time away from her children! All three of the Merton youngsters loved sucking on the tasty treats until they were soft enough to chew.

The gambler showed up a little more than an hour later, with about fifteen children in tow, at Gloria's store. They all marched into the mercantile, Chris, Vin and Josiah watching. They came out a short five minutes later, each child with a candy stick in their hand. Gloria watched from her boardwalk as Ezra kneeled before each of the little ones and hugged them close. The older girls hugged the former con man with equal affection, as well as offering a kiss to the handsome man's cheek. The little kids got back in line, each also wanting to give Ezra a kiss. The older boys accepted a smile and a handshake from their teacher. Finally, the children dispersed and Ezra began to walk to the saloon, joined by Chris, Vin and Josiah.

"Fancy Man," Nettie called from her wagon, now sitting along the alley beside Gloria's mercantile.

Ezra smiled and turned toward where he heard the voice. He walked up to the post of the overhang, leaned on it, and looked at the old woman. "Missus Wells, what can Ah do for you this fine day?"

"Tell ya what, son. You can travel safe and come back healthy. That is what you can do for me."

Ezra stared at the woman, a woman with whom he had not gotten off to the best start. _'Wizened crone'_ … what a horrid thing to think of a person, let alone say out loud. He blinked furiously to stave off the tears that suddenly insisted upon making themselves known, his eyes burning.

"Missus Wells … "

"Stop that. Come here," she said as she quickly stepped down from her wagon. Ezra walked up to the woman, only because not walking up to her would open him up for endless mockery from his friends. Besides, he wasn't afraid. Okay, maybe he was a little afraid.

"Missus Wells … "

Nettie cut him off again, this time with a powerful hug. Ezra hesitated momentarily, unsure about hugging her back, but deciding that hugs were a hot commodity this day. The rancher pushed him away before he was ready and said, "I didn't think much of you when I first met ya. Hell, I didn't think much of ya when I first _heard_ about ya." Chris, Vin and Josiah chuckled but quieted down right quick when Nettie gave them the glare that you never really wanted to receive from Nettie Wells. "But you've grown on me, son."

Now that Ezra had his traitorous eyes under control, he was experiencing a little bit of trouble getting his mouth to work. He tried to speak, but a borderline squeak came out. He shut his mouth quickly, cleared his throat, and tried again. "Missus Wells … "

"I want you to promise me something."

"Missus Wells … "

"Looks like Ezra's lost all his words," Vin said.

"Except for two," Chris added.

"Fellas!" Nettie said, getting their attention. "You wanna wait at the saloon for Mr. Standish?"

"Sure, Nettie," Josiah said as he corralled his partners and headed up the boardwalk.

"I want you to listen to what the doctors tell you. I want you to abide what they have to say and follow their instructions. I want you to come back and I want you to be here a good long time." Ezra started blinking again. "Stop it. I just want you to know that you mean somethin' to me. Never told ya, that was wrong."

"Missus Wells, Ah … "

"You are going to have to come up with some more vocabulary before you meet up with Mr. Jackson or he ain't gonna let you travel all the way to Denver."

Ezra laughed. "That is the truth." He smiled, both amused and warmed by the interaction with the old woman. "Ah am, frankly, surprisingly moved by what you have said. Ah will listen to every word of what the doctors have to say."

Nettie frowned, and then punched Ezra hard in the chest. His friends down the avenue snorted their amusement.

"Ow!"

"You will listen _and_ follow their instructions." She watched as the gambler tried to come up with the words of evasion he sought so that he would not have to lie to her upon his return. He doubted very much that a solution would be found to his problem in Denver. He had resigned himself to the fact that his symptoms, from the sick headaches to the headaches with the frightening nosebleeds, signaled that he would die from whatever ailment this was. Knowing his future made it impossible, indeed simply wrong to attempt a future with the woman he loved. As much as he already was sure what his future would be, he also knew that said future would be in Four Corners, despite the pain of watching Inez every day and knowing that he could not have again what he once had with her.

The right words weren't coming, but what would it hurt to agree. It didn't have to be a permanent agreement, after all.

"Very well, Missus Wells. Ah will listen _and_ follow their instructions."

"Well, I have no doubt that I can get out of Mr. Jackson pretty easily if you lied to me about it."

Ezra offered his most melodramatic expression of shock. "Why, Nettie Wells, would Ah evah lie to such a beautiful woman?"

She pushed him toward his friends. "Get out of here."

He smiled, turned toward the saloon, but quickly was back in front of this wise woman. He put his arms around her, picked her up, twirled her around twice, and then placed a huge kiss on her cheek. He set her down, bowed before her and said, "Would you join me for supper upon mah return?"

Nettie seemed shocked now, but she answered calmly, "I will. Now get out."

"Yes, ma'am," the card sharp said as he stepped lightly toward his friends.

"Finish with yer lesson, Ezra?" Vin asked. When the children all went their separate ways earlier, their notebooks were in hand, along with their assigned reading material.

"That was not … oh, yes, indeed," the man who often seemed to learn something from the old rancher said, misunderstanding Vin's comment, at first. "The children are a surprising revelation. They all are so accepting, so compassionate towards people who are different in background."

"Some of the worst in the town won't let their kids in your class, Ezra," Chris said knowingly.

"More their loss," Josiah stated firmly. "Don't ever think your influence hasn't had something to do with their open-minded nature," the preacher added.

Ezra seemed genuinely moved by Josiah's words and by his friends' apparent agreement. "Those are kind words, Josiah, and Ah thank you for them, but Ah am quite certain that good parenting has more to do with the attentive concern that the class showed during their lesson."

"I hope you would allow us to disagree, Ezra," Mary Travis said as she wrangled Billy from his friends.

"Seemed like Nettie Wells would agree with Mary," Josiah said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"We are just friends, Josiah."

"'s that new?" Vin asked.

"Shall we get back on topic?" Mary asked.

"We should," Gloria Potter said. "And it's true. Your efforts have been invaluable to us. The children will certainly miss their summer lessons with you while you are gone."

"Now knock it off, ladies. You're gonna make ol' Ezra blush," Buck said as he joined the group.

Ezra could feel his face aflame. "Ah gain as much from mah time with them as they do from their lessons," he said, hoping to halt the embarrassing accolades.

"That's not true. I hope you know that, Ezra," Robert Merton said as he joined his wife.

"Our children love their lessons with you," Abigail Merton said.

"Mine, too," Gloria noted as she stepped up closer to the fancily-dressed man. "They have been upset when we have brought a teacher in, not because they leave so soon but because they missed you."

Ezra's discomfort grew as everyone took their turn to speak. "Ah do appreciate what you all have said. Thank you. And now Ah must leave to retrieve mah luggage." He left the large group of people, all somewhat confused, somewhat worried about Ezra's reaction.

Five minutes later, Ezra returned, a large carpetbag and his deepest saddlebags in tow. Mary removed the beautiful leather bags from his shoulder and gathered with the other ladies to pack the remaining food that did not fit in Nathan and Vin's saddlebags. The tap, tap, tap of tiny nails on wood and the laughter of many in the saloon had Ezra turn to find Fred the Beagle sitting behind him, watching his favorite person adoringly.

Ezra kneeled in front of the dog. Fred jumped up lightly and landed his front paws equally so on the gambler's knee.

"Ah will miss you, little man," he said as he petted the dog affectionately.

"We'll give him extra-special attention while you're gone," Robert Merton said.

"As I am certain J.D. will as well," Abigail reminded the handsome lawman. "Fred certainly has that young man wrapped around his little paw," she added.

"He does indeed," Ezra said. He looked into the dog's big, amber eyes and said quietly, just barely loud enough to be heard by the Mertons but not by his six compatriots, "You are an easy one to love." He picked the little hound up and carried him to J.D., who smiled as the sweet dog went willingly into his arms.

"We'll take good care of him, Ezra."

"Ah know."

"You take care of yourself," the sheriff ordered.

Ezra smiled. "Yes, suh," he said with a crisp, familiar military salute. He leaned in closer and said, "It might be best to take Fred, Emily, Aaron and Annie away as we leave."

"I'm goin'," J.D. said as he played the Pied Piper and carried Fred and led the Merton kids back to their in-town home.

"Have a safe trip, Ezra," Abigail said as she leaned in for a hug and gave him a peck on the cheek."

"Let's get home, woman," Robert said, followed jokingly with, "I reckon it's a good thing she saw me first, Ezra." He shook the card sharp's hand as Abigail wished Vin and Nathan a good trip. Ezra smiled, Abigail sighed.

"I believe you might be right, husband," she replied as they walked home, arm-in-arm.

The ladies of the town each took a turn hugging and kissing the traveling men. Mary Travis was the last, with Billy by her side.

"Whatcha gonna do while me, Nate and Ezra're away?" Vin asked the little boy.

"Mind my mama," he answered.

"And?" Vin encouraged the child.

"Do my readin' for Mr. Ezra."

"Good," Vin said, his eyes twinkling, wrinkles coming to the edges as he smiled. "Give me a hug," which Billy did.

Mary smiled at her son as she stepped up to Nathan. "I hope this conference is everything you want," she said as she hugged him tight. "Be careful."

"I will, Missus Travis."

"I hope those doctors have some help for Ezra," she added. Ezra glanced away with an uncomfortable, embarrassed and worried look on his face.

"Me, too," Nathan agreed as he looked to the man in question.

Mary next gave Vin a hug. "Watch them for me, will you?"

Vin smiled. "I won't let 'em hurt each other." Mary laughed, and they hugged a little tighter.

Mary stepped to Ezra and gave him a warm, extended hug, holding him tight and kissing him on his cheek. She held on longer than seemed normal for the two friends. Buck shoved Chris with a shoulder, nodding toward Mary and Ezra as though Chris should do something about the embrace. The tall blond just shoved his oldest friend harder with a shake of the head.

Mary released Ezra from the tight hold, but grasped his hands firmly. The Southern Gentleman stepped back and looked into the mesmerizing eyes of the woman Chris Larabee was courting. He knew the former gunslinger well enough to know that he would not be jealous of this tight embrace; just about everyone in town knew how serious Chris and Mary were about each other. That didn't mean that the leader of The Magnificent Seven wouldn't take advantage of the situation and embarrass the former con man.

"Unhand that woman," Chris said loudly, unable to hide a grin as he said it. Mary smiled and shook her head, but her son didn't see the lightness of the exchange.

"Ah believe that is Mary's choice," Ezra said as he remained close to the newspaper woman, and as she continued to hold his hands.

"Don't make me have to shoot you, Ezra."

All of their friends laughed at the exchange between Chris and Ezra. Ezra said, "Ah am shakin' in mah boots." To Mary he said, "Ah trust that we will share the first dance at the Harvest Festival soiree, as we have the last two years?" Mary loved to dance, as did Ezra. They were the best couple on every dance floor, and they knew it. It was another part of his relationship with Mary that Ezra knew held no concern to Chris.

Mary's son Billy had been watching from the near-corner of the room. When Ezra leaned in to his mother, whispered. "If this is to be mah reward whenever Ah leave this dusty municipality," as he sent a wink toward his boss, and then pulled her hand to his lips, something snapped in the eight-year-old. He ran, full out, and charged between the two, plowing into Ezra's side, punching him hard near a very delicate spot, as he made an obvious attempt to avoid hitting his mother. The boy was no longer the tiny thing they all first met three years ago. He was still small, though, but had learned how to throw a punch after being bullied a couple of times. Several of The Seven had taken part in helping the child learn some techniques to defend himself. He just used some of them to attack a man who had done nothing but treat him well, just like every child in Four Corners had felt the love and concern from their part-time teacher. Billy screamed at the pain in his hand from something hard that it came in contact with.

Ezra groaned at the pain of the hit, his sidearm that he wore rammed hard just shy of his groin. It hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, but he deemed it important not to show how much it hurt.

"Billy!" both Mary and Chris yelled.

The little boy shouted, "She ain't yours!" and ran from the room. The publisher of The Clarion News, and a leader of the town, looked from Ezra to Chris.

"I'm sorry," she started.

Both Chris and Ezra said, "Go."

"Ezra," Mary said, full of both concern for the gambler and embarrassment for what her son just said and did.

"Go, Mary," Ezra said, and she rushed out to follow her son.

Ezra stood, stunned by what just happened, worried for Billy, and a little for himself and how he would feel riding today.

"Ezra?" Nathan asked as he stood in front of his frequent patient.

"Ah am … " the professional poker player started.

"You ain't fine, Ez," Vin said. "Can tell by how yer standin', all hunched over."

Ezra stepped close to Vin and said so only the tracker could hear, "Please leave it be, Vin. Ah have ridden a horse when Ah have been in grievous pain. This … _ache_ will pass." To his five fellow lawmen together who remained in the room, he said, "Ah am fine. Mistah Larabee," he added, falling back to the more formal form of address as the Southerner often did in moments of stress, "Ah believe Master Travis could benefit from some of your time just now."

Buck looked over to his old friend and said, "I don't know about that, hoss. Ol' Chris looks like he wants to hurt someone." Chris scowled at the ladies' man, then turned to Ezra.

"You're all right?"

"Ah shall be fine."

"Ezra, that's not … " Josiah started, knowing well the difference between _'are'_ and _'shall be'_.

"Mistah Sanch … Josiah, Ah am fine," Ezra insisted. To Chris, he said, "Please remember that he is a little boy who looks up to you."

"That may be so, Ezra, but my son would never have done what Billy just did."

"That I have no doubt to be true, and that is precisely why he needs you now, a father figure to help him understand right from wrong. Mistah Sanchez, Missus Travis could maybe use your guidance just now as well?"

Josiah did not want to leave. Josiah did not want to be called _'Mistah Sanchez'_ , either. It was clear to them all, but he had to concede that Ezra was probably right about where he should be just then. "Maybe," he said as he turned to the door.

"See you at the livery," Chris said.

"Don't require a committee ta send us off," Vin said lightly, but not jokingly.

Chris stared at Vin for a good, long time and finally said, "See you at the livery," and left with Josiah.

Ezra rubbed his forehead, though there was another area of his anatomy that could really use special attention.

"I know you're in pain. I ain't gonna force you to let me take a look, but why don't you head up to your room and lie down. I'll bring you up some ice," Nathan said.

Ezra shook his head. "Mistah Jackson, we are set to depart in thirty minutes."

"Then you got fifteen minutes to ice up your groin."

"Nathan!"

"It ain't a new word, Ezra. Buck can take your bags to the livery."

"Sure thing, Nate." The town Lothario had them in his hands immediately. "Go do what Nathan's tellin' ya." The lean gunman was out the door before Ezra could offer up an argument.

"Get goin'," the healer ordered. Ezra headed, with extra care, to his room.

Not many minutes later – Ezra hadn't even gotten around to removing any clothing, though much of that was because he was sitting there wondering about getting himself on Chaucer for any time this day let alone the rest of the day – a quick rap on the door heralded Nathan. "Come in, Mistah Jackson," but it was not the former slave who crossed the threshold with a pitcher of ice and a couple of towels draped over one arm.

"Inez?"

"Sí. Nathan wished to gather a few more items from the clinic before leaving."

"Very well. You may set those things on the dresser … "

"Nonsense. Remove your trousers," the beautiful woman and Ezra's on-again and currently longtime off-again romantic interest said. She immediately prepared a towel folded with ice for Ezra's injury.

"Inez … "

"Por favor no discutas. Esto ayudará. Quiero ayudar," she said sadly as she waited to apply the ice pack to the sensitive area.

Ezra finally had his jacket off. He removed his boots and then his pants. He had no ability to say no to this woman when she looked so earnest, so beautiful.

"Esto no es necesario," Ezra replied in the pretty woman's native language.

"Te alegrarás de haber hecho esto." The gambler lay uncomfortably on his comfortable feather bed. "Lo pondré ahora. Estara frio." She did not wait to put the ice over Ezra's private area. He hissed through the shock of it.

"Es verdad," the pained man eked out.

Inez smiled sadly and sat on the bed, careful not to jostle the ice. "I wish we could … " she started, but she turned away, clearly not sure that expressing her wishes now was appropriate.

"Inez," Ezra said, but not in the tone that the pretty saloon manager would hope.

"I know that we are not, that we cannot be together … "

This was true, but it was a mutually agreed upon separation. This most recent separation had been her decision, indeed at her request. Ezra Standish was many things, and one of those things he had learned more during these last few years was that being a realist was the only way he wished to live his life. Exposure to Maude's flights of fancy and crazy get-rich-quick schemes were things of the past for him. And in that same vein, if a woman did not wish his company, over and over again, it was unrealistic to expect to be able to change that. But now, with the enhanced nature of these episodes he'd been suffering over the course of the last months, it no longer seemed wise to encourage any relationship like the committed one that he once thought would happen between himself and Inez.

"I am sorry, this is not the proper time to get into this," she said as she abruptly stood from the bed. Ezra grabbed the ice-laden towel as it slipped from its spot.

"You," he countered testily as he placed the towel over the injury, "were the one who brought it up."

"Well," Inez said, her hands on her hips, "you could be more … " she paused, struggling for the right words to express her feelings.

"Ah could be more what, Inez? Understanding? Flexible? Perhaps Ah should practice mah mind reading skills?" Ezra wasn't really angry with Inez, though her behavior seemed to indicate that after nearly a year she wanted something to happen that now Ezra saw no possibility for. No, he was angrier with the man who forced this meeting to happen.

Standing away from him now, her big, brown eyes evoked the shock Inez felt at the response from her former lover. Her inability to express her thoughts earlier was compounded now by shock and disappointment in being spoken to in this way by a man she thought she loved, a man who she thought loved her. She knew she was partly to blame for her anger, but she knew that it was a two-way street where they were concerned. She started to speak, but she closed her mouth, knowing that whatever she said this minute would only make matters worse, and ran to the door. She opened it, found Nathan on the other side and charged through, knocking the black man into the door jam.

"What happened?"

"Perhaps you should tell me, Mistah Jackson. You sent her up here."

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing that should not have been expressed to the lady long ago," Ezra responded, still fuming over the encounter with the woman he thought more than once might have become the future Mrs. Standish.

"I ain't so sure about that," Nathan said, worry mixed with anger in his tone.

"Ah assure you that Ah am not surprised by those words, other than you would say them out loud."

Nathan glared at his patient, and extremely frustrating friend. "How's that feeling?" he asked, nodding toward Ezra's newest injury.

"Numb." He would be sure to get a head start on numbing other parts of his person as soon as Nathan made his leave. Ezra closed his eyes, hoping to indicate an end to this conversation.

"It'll help with swelling," the former slave said.

"Not for long," the Southerner said.

"I'll come get you … "

"No need. Ah will be at the livery at the appointed hour."

Nathan shook his head and exited the room. As he made it to the saloon, Chris was waiting.

"So?"

"So? He's hurtin'. He had a fight with Inez."

"A fight with Inez?" The former gunslinger saw the guilt on the healer's face. "You sent Inez? What were you thinking?"

"A good question," the fiery Mexican woman said as she pushed aside both men in order to go wipe down a couple of now-empty tables.

"Hell, this ain't no way for him to start this trip," Chris said, angry with the healer for his part in forcing the confrontation between the former lovers.

"Can't change it now," Nathan said, not especially sympathetic.

"Nate, can you maybe go easy on him?" Chris said, practically pleading but with the distinct feel of an order. "You may not be a doctor, but you think and act like one most of the time. He's got regular hurts that have got to always be on his mind that they might flare up. Billy really let 'im have it, and he's trying to be strong as he deals with," he looked around for Inez, "a broken heart." Nathan looked to his boss, incredulous. "You can deny it if you want. Just … try to be a little gentle with him." The healer's expression told Chris that he would at least consider what he'd just said.

Within the hour, and as the three travelers made their way to the livery, a large cross-section of the populace was present along the main avenue, wishing them each a good voyage. Vin and Nathan seemed almost embarrassed to accept the well wishes. Ezra, despite being in pain both physically and emotionally, accepted all of the good wishes, including quite a number of hugs and kisses, with his normal aplomb and grace of the Southern gentleman he projected to all to be. He knew there were some in this town, and many who knew him in his life before he settled in Four Corners, who questioned him being anything remotely a gentleman. There was nothing he could do about that, he wouldn't even try.

Chris and Mary stood outside the livery, watching Ezra and knowing his reactions were a combination of sincere and a good show.

"Have a good trip, boys," Chris said.

"Behave yourselves," Buck said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, except for over at Miss Mattie's," he added with a smile. "Over there you can do _more_ than I would do, if you're men enough." He winked toward Ezra and Vin.

"Buck," Chris growled, the conversation not exactly appropriate in front of a lady.

"Travel safe," Josiah said.

"Hey, that's what I was gonna say, 'siah!" J.D. cried.

"You can still say it, J.D.," the older preacher told the youngest of their group.

"Ain't the same now."

Vin called from his horse, "See ya."

"Yeah, in about a week and a half," Nathan added with a wave.

Ezra tipped his hat and took his horse out of town without saying a word to the group gathered at the livery.

"That ain't good, old pard," Buck said to Chris.

"No, it's not."

 _ **First Travel Day – Ride to Eagle Bend**_

A steady pace saw the three travelers making good time to their first train on their journey to Denver. Chaucer's easy gait seemed to favor the man with the groin injury as Ezra spent long portions of the first hour dozing in the saddle. His companions need not know that a couple of shots of whiskey both dulled the pain and lulled him to sleep.

"Idiot's gonna fall off his damn horse," Nathan grumbled. Chaucer whinnied unhappily at the harsh words. Vin snorted a laugh.

"Mistah Jackson," Ezra said, nearly eliciting an audible wince from both the healer and the tracker. The trip had begun poorly even before it had actually begun, and Ezra addressing Nathan so formally was not good. Yes, the Southerner still did that when they were in mixed company, but when alone with his fellow lawmen, Ezra had finally become comfortable addressing them by their given names. "Ah have little doubt should Ah start to topple from mah perch that you would catch me."

Nathan glared at the gambler and said, "Yeah, well I shouldn't." Vin frowned at the retort.

"Then don't," Ezra said as he purposefully leaned well right. Nathan was riding on Ezra's right and immediately leaned off of his saddle and grabbed the lapel of the familiar aubergine jacket.

The card sharp smiled. "Thank you, Mistah Jackson."

"Yer a pain in the ass, Ezra." Vin contributed.

"Too kind, Vin." The tracker shook his head and continued to lead them to their planned stopover.

The Martinez family, father Juan Raphael, who they'd all come to know as John, his wife Imelda, their two young sons Ricardo and Benito and the oldest child Isabella, moved into the area a couple of months ago. Ben broke his arm falling from a tree and Nathan wanted to give the boy a good check-up before being gone for such a long time at a rather critical time for healing.

Ezra had remained silent since their last brief discussion, his 'naps' on horseback allowing him an excuse to not deal with the worried looks and unspoken questions from his companions. He wondered if he shouldn't just head back to Four Corners, but one of many things he learned about himself over these last three years was that making a commitment meant something to him. He was proud of his dedication to serving and protecting the people of _his_ town, the fellowship he held with his six brothers-in-arms and the way his heart soared when a mother would thank him for helping her family feel safe, or a young, fatherless boy would hug him and accept affection from the man he, as much as Ezra marveled that it was true, looked up to now as a father figure. No, turning back would not do, the best reason that there was the very slightest possibility that the doctors might actually be able to help him.

Ricky and Ben's squeals of delight brought smiles to the faces of Vin and Nathan … and woke their dozing partner up. Ezra smiled as well.

"You sher you should git off yer horse, Ezra? Don't look like those two could find the word 'gentle' if ya placed it on a piece o' paper at their spots at the supper table."

"Ah will regret not gettin' down for far bettah reasons," the former con man replied. "Perhaps Ah might enlist you in slowin' their approach?"

"Do m' best."

"That is all Ah can ask."

Isabella, with the long, graceful legs passed down from her mother, reached the men riding in on horseback first.

"Mr. Ezra! Chaucer!" Isabella called as she waited for the lawmen and their mounts to make the final easy walk to the corral nearest the house.

"Looks like we know where we stand," Nathan said with a grin.

"Yep," Vin agreed, his mirth evident in the upturned mouth and the wrinkles at his eyes.

The young girl, thirteen years old though already looking more mature than her tender years, was stroking Chaucer fondly. Chaucer wasn't much interested in people other than his man fondling him, but there were few who he did tolerate; he accepted Isabella's attentions like the gentleman he was.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nathan, Mr. Vin," the bubbly girl greeted politely. Finally.

"Afternoon, Isabella," Vin said as he dismounted. He kneeled, encouraging the rambunctious boys his way, diverting their focus long enough for Ezra to get to the ground and prepare himself for the onslaught of Ben and Ricky. The duo, after greeting the other two men, inevitably only had eyes for Ezra. Nathan stood close by and watched the show.

"Ezra! Ezra!" the Martinez brothers screeched. They charged at Ezra, careful of the large equines as they neared, though because they had to slow down for the horses they were unable to manage the momentum that might have done in the gambler and his nether regions.

"Boys," their sister admonished. "Mr. Ezra."

"Yeah, Mr. Ezra!" Rickey said loudly.

"Mr. Ezra!" Ben followed.

"Gentlemen, how are you this fine day?" On a normal day, Ezra would be kneeled, ready to receive the two boys, one eight years old, the other just shy of seven, at their level. Each child would lean into the man, Ezra's fine balance never failing him as the children clamored for his attention. Today the boys would receive a hand on the shoulder as the sore man walked toward Isabella.

"Are you all right, Mr. Ezra?" she asked with a worried frown.

"Of course, Miss Isabella."

Vin snickered, which did nothing to erase the frown on the pretty face of Isabella Martinez.

"You _did_ get hurt, right? You seem … I mean, when you … your stride is … off."

"You are a very observant young lady. Ah appreciate your concern, dear child. Ah had a minor run-in this morning. Ah am sore but will be fine."

"Ben and Ricky, come help me get these horses a drink," Vin suggested. The boys happily grabbed the reins of a horse each. Vin kept hold of Peso and winked at his friend as Ezra walked with Isabella toward her parents. The work would calm the children from their initial excitement at the arrival of the lawmen, making it less likely that they might aggravate Ezra's newly acquired injury.

"Come see me when you're finished, Ben, and I'll take a look at that arm."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Nathan."

The healer caught up with the gambler as Isabella ran ahead. "You feelin' all right?"

"Ah am fine. Ah will be happy to reach Eagle Bend." As smooth of a ride as Chaucer was, there was little he could do to change the fact that riding after … Ezra stopped, realizing that he really did not wish to give the healer the satisfaction of showing his care one moment when the very next his words would be biting or otherwise malign the professional poker player. It appeared to Ezra that during these times, Nathan seemed two different people, one a good man who was born to heal people, the other as opposite of that committed, caring man with whom he'd become more familiar, though more familiar seemed an untruth of late.

"Ezra?" Nathan called, hoping to encourage his friend to continue.

"Ah am fine." Nathan shook his head and decided to keep his tongue, for now. Isabella ran back to the men, a wrapped bundle in her hands.

"Mama and I made you some cookies." Ezra and Nathan smiled at the pretty girl, and shared a smile with each other. They would be forced to share the tasty offerings they'd been gifted with in order for them to not go bad; there was little chance they could eat it all, even with Vin among their party.

"Isabella, Missus Martinez, thank you for your kindness," Ezra said as he reached the parents of the three children who greeted them.

"Thank you, ma'am," Nathan said. "Are these your oatmeal and fig cookies?" The Martinez family had a small farm with cattle and goats, and quite a fruit orchard, including the sweetest figs that Ezra and Nathan had tasted since leaving The South.

"They are, Nathan. I hope you enjoy them."

"I will. We all will," Nathan answered. Ezra held the cookies as Vin, Ben and Ricky joined them. "Ben, let's head on inside and see how your arm's doing."

"He's doin' everything you said, Mr. Nathan," Ricky offered. "Mama's making sure and so am I."

"You're a good brother," the former slave said as he ushered the youngest Martinez into the house, followed immediately by his mother.

"Everything all right, John?" Vin asked.

"It's good. This weather has been good, the animals are grazing happily. The trees are going to produce, how do you say, abundantemente."

"Abundantly," Ezra answered with a smile.

Vin smiled. "That's good for all of us."

The early afternoon sun had begun to make for a warm but not overly uncomfortable ride, but the Martinez homestead was an oasis of cottonwood and aspen, pine and of course, the orchard. It was a beautiful spot, just shy of halfway to the next town and the nearest train station.

"You are heading to Eagle Bend?" Imelda asked.

"On the way to Denver," Vin answered.

"Denver!" John said, surprised. "You have quite a journey ahead of you."

"Yep."

"It is a good day for travel. Hopefully this is the kind of weather you have for the entire trip."

"That would be nice," Vin agreed. "This time last year, the trains made a lot o' stops because the heat buckled the rails."

"Lord what a time we had last year. Miserable travelers milling about town for far too long, jail cells overflowin'," Ezra said, remembering that time with a shudder.

"Eagle Bend was worse from what I hear," John said.

Vin nodded his head. "The train companies all added an extra car toward the front and hired men to fix rails as they went."

"I think no one will ever complain about too much snow again," John said.

"Or rain in the spring," Imelda said.

"Ezra will," the tracker disagreed with an easy smile.

"Yes, Mistah Tanner, when you suggest _'the notch to the left'll be faster'_ , and we are forced to endure hard-packed snow and a sudden squall, and it takes us twice as long to get home as it would have if we'd stayed on the main thoroughfare, then yes, Ah will complain about the snow."

"That squall was unexpected," Vin said in his own defense. Ezra rolled his eyes.

Loud footsteps on hardwood and then hard pack told them that the examination was through. "I'm healin' great!" Benito said as he slammed into his brother, who gave him the bear hug of all loving brother bear hugs.

Nathan winced as he watched the boys collide.

"Reckon he weren't s'posed ta do that," Vin said matter-of-factly.

"No, he wasn't." Nathan turned to John Martinez. "You should try to keep him calm," Nathan suggested.

"Sí," Juan 'John' Martinez said as his two boys chased one another around the yard and through the barn. "I will try," he added with a knowing grin.

Ezra and Vin chuckled, and Nathan had to admit that Ben's father had a point. "If you need anything about Ben's arm or anything else to do with healing, Nettie Wells and Josiah Sanchez are most knowledgeable."

"We will be fine," John said.

"Yes, in spite of my husband's wishes, there are a very large number of reasons that moving here was the right decision. We are grateful to you all, and thankful to have found such a welcoming town." She handed over a sack filled with cherries. All three men noticed as they road up that the cherry trees appeared heavy with fruit.

"Good heavens," Ezra said. "Thank you, kind lady."

The other lawmen tipped their hats at the kind words, but they knew as much as Imelda refused to say that if they were encroaching on the same businesses of the more nefarious of the big-time ranchers, they would have been shown ample reason to head back to Mexico. As much as the famous Magnificent Seven had worked to rid Four Corners and the immediate territory of the likes of Guy Royal and Stuart James, catching them all in the act and finding cause to shut them down remained a difficult proposition.

"Thank you for stopping," Isabella said graciously. Her mother placed her arm around the shoulders of her lovely daughter and squeezed, clearly proud of the young girl's grace and manners.

"Yeah! Thanks for stoppin'!" Ben called, followed by Ricky's even louder, "Yeah! Thanks for comin'!" The boys kept on whooping and hollering 'thanks' back and forth to each other until their father corralled them both by their collars.

"Thank you, children. Mind your parents," Ezra reminded them, exclusively intended for the little ones. Isabella was becoming a beautiful and mindful young lady, and she spoke for her brothers when she offered a reply.

"We will," she promised, and all three men from town knew that she would do her best to keep that promise for herself and her little brothers.

"Chris'll send someone out every couple o' days, like normal," Vin said as he mounted his horse, followed immediately by Nathan, then less quickly and with just a little less of his normal graceful ways, by Ezra.

"We'll be fine. Have a safe journey," John said.

"Thanks," Nathan replied as the three men continued on to Eagle Bend. Once they were at a safe distance, Nathan said, "We got enough food to feed the whole train."

Vin snorted a laugh. "That's a lot o' food. Even I can't think on eatin' all of it." The healer and the gambler took their turn laughing at the tracker.

"You will pardon mah friend and Ah as we contemplate the Vin Tanner with whom we are well-familiar evah really sated where food is concerned." Even though the card sharp was using him to make a point, it still warmed Nathan to hear Ezra call him 'my friend'. The healer really hoped that these recent tensions between the two hadn't jeopardized their friendship. They worked hard to overcome past slights, their entwined histories, to become the men they were today: friends, colleagues … brothers.

Vin grinned, sharing in the truth amidst the humor.

Ezra decided to nap again in the saddle. They left Four Corners in plenty of time to meet the late afternoon time for the train. With Chaucer keeping a steady pace – both horse and rider were well-familiar with the smooth ride of the final approach to Eagle Bend - Nathan and Vin spoke quietly to one another just ahead of their partner and proven expert horseman.

"Does he know exactly what's gonna happen, with the docs?" Vin asked.

"No."

"Don't ya think he should know?" Vin's tone made it clear that he wasn't asking, he was telling.

"I only know so much, but I'll tell him everything I know when we get closer." Nathan looked at Vin, a serious and somewhat aggravated look on his face. "He ain't asked for details. I figure he's not ready for 'em."

"Reckon that's possible." The Texan looked back to his dozing friend. "Wonder how he does that.

 _ **Four Corners – A 'Boy' and A Dog**_

J.D. saw Josiah on a ladder as he headed to the roof of the church. He could see Marty Ellison already up there. The repairs needed on that roof seemed never ending. J.D. hoped that one day enough money would be raised so that they could all work together to raise a new roof on the town's house of worship.

"Hey, preacher," J.D. called to the senior member of their law enforcement team.

"J.D.," Josiah's commanding voice called back.

"You seen Fred?"

"Fred Hodges or Ezra's Fred?"

"Fred the dog. Technically, he ain't Ezra's," J.D. said, stating the obvious, at least to those in the know. Everyone in town knew that the dog belonged to the Mertons, all evidence to the contrary when Ezra was in the dog's sights. And all who knew Ezra knew that the man had a soft spot for the dog and, if he could, if he didn't have responsibilities that took him away from town for long periods of time, and the worries about this health that had caused any number of changes in plans and behaviors by the gambler, he would take him back from the family in two shakes of a lamb's tail, except that he would never do that to the Merton children.

"Thank you for that news, J.D., but no, I ain't seen 'im."

"All right. Thanks." J.D. turned from the church to look down the avenue. "Where could that dog be?" he asked as he made his way one more time up and down the streets and alleys of his town, searching for the little orange and white hound. The young sheriff told Ezra he would keep an eye on him, and Mrs. Merton and the kids hadn't seen him since he ran off to be with Ezra before his favorite man departed earlier in the day.

 _ **Arrival in Eagle Bend**_

Upon arrival in Eagle Bend, Ezra met up with Joseph Glenn, the livery owner who had agreed to take their horses to his ranch just outside of town for boarding while they were away. An exchange of money was made and Ezra handed over a piece of paper. Glenn read it and looked at the former con man.

"That's quite a list," he said.

"And that is a fine sum of money you have negotiated to meet the needs of these three fine horses."

"I don't disagree, Mr. Standish." Like Ezra, Joseph was a southerner and had been taught to use the more familiar form of address when in the company of people he did not know well. That was not Ezra, but it was his companions. "Mints?"

Ezra pulled a sizable bag of the treats from his saddlebag. "There is enough for one per day per horse."

"Don't need ya spoilin' m' horse, Ezra," Vin grumbled.

Ezra looked to the livery man. "One mint per horse per day, unless Mistah Tanner contradicts mah instructions for Peso." Joseph and Ezra looked to the tracker, waiting for words that never came. Ezra said to the livery man, "There are well-enough funds to assure the other treats noted."

"Carrots and apples. Got it."

The two men shook hands. Two of the three travelers headed for the saloon. Ezra split off and diverted to the bath house.

"Didn't you have a bath this week already?" Vin asked with a sly grin. Nathan laughed out loud.

Ezra smiled. "Ah did. More than one, in fact." The card sharp turned to the healer. "Ah have always been taught that it is improper to ride the train with dust from the trail all over one's person."

"That don't mean a bath," Vin said.

"It does to me," Ezra retorted.

"See ya at the saloon," the Texan said as he and Nathan parted ways with their fastidious friend.

The gambler never showed up at the saloon. The sun shone brightly on this late afternoon summer day. Though they had been blessed with amazing weather this summer going all the way back to the spring, not to mention the abundant snowfall, the melting of which had helped keep much of the high desert surrounding Four Corners lush well into August now, today's temperatures soared higher than everyone had grown accustomed to.

"It's near three-thirty," Nathan complained as he and Vin decided to leave the saloon and search for their wayward companion. "Train leaves at four o'clock. Where is he?"

"Can't imagine he could o' found somethin' more interestin' than drinkin' with us," Vin said, not hiding his amusement at all at what he saw close to the church, but not far from the Eagle Bend train depot. Nathan recognized the tone and followed the direction of Vin's focus. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mr. Ezra! Do it again!"

What Ezra Standish's partners in fighting crime saw was the gambler leaning up against the back of an old wagon currently used for displaying wares from the adjacent mercantile, with a group of children sitting and standing on the edge of the boardwalk for the shop. A young man wearing an apron, the shopkeeper or someone else working at the store, appeared to be as enthralled with the goings-on as the baker's dozen of children who sat or stood, happy, enthusiastic and completely taken with what Vin and Nathan knew to be card and magic tricks.

A dog sat obediently beside one of the children, seemingly similarly mesmerized.

Ezra caught sight of his friends and sent them a nod of understanding that their departure time was near. He continued to captivate his captive audience, figuratively-speaking, performing the tried and true 'coin behind the ear' trick, leaving each child with a nickel to spend as they chose, most likely at the candy counter of the store they were gathered before.

"Ah seem to be all out of nickels, and mah travel companions have arrived. Ah must, sadly, take mah leave," he said with a sincerity that Nathan and Vin knew to be genuine.

"No!" and "One more trick!" and "Don't go, Mr. Ezra" were shouted from the group of children.

"Now, now, kids. Mr. Ezra is just passing through today," the shop owner said. "Say goodbye and thank Mr. Ezra and then let's go inside and spend those nickels."

The children ran and jumped down to the former con man and jostled for position to hug and thank the man who had entertained them so well. Vin winced as he saw more than one child bump or reach to hug Ezra in just the wrong spot. Nathan noticed the grimace from the Southerner.

"Ezra could probably use some ice right about now," Nathan said.

"Would be easy 'nough to hide," Vin said.

"I'll go get the ice and meet you at the train," the healer said. He handed his travel bag and saddlebag to the Texan but kept a hold of his doctoring satchel. Ezra worked his way through the children, petted the dog affectionately, grabbed his luggage and joined Vin for the short walk to the train.

"Kids had fun," Vin said.

"As did Ah."

"How's yer … "

"It will be fine."

"Nate went ta git somethin' ta help ya." Ezra did not reply; there was no use getting into an argument about something Nathan would insist upon until Ezra knew what it would be.

The black man returned, a small sack of melting ice dripping onto the depot's boardwalk.

"Got ya some ice," Nathan said.

"You don't say." Ezra was clearly unimpressed.

"Don't give me a hard time about this, Ezra," Nathan challenged loudly, turning the heads of a number of other passengers.

"Ah will pick up our tickets," the card sharp said, leaving the argument, permanently he hoped.

"What the hell?" Nathan said, frustrated with the southerner.

"You have somethin' that ice can go in so's it won't melt all over him?"

"No, Vin, I don't," Nathan answered angrily. "That don't mean … "

"That's exactly what it means, Nate. What is wrong with you?" The tracker stepped closer to the healer. "You really think Ezra's gonna let himself be soaked in his crotch? That he'd let himself be seen like that?" Before Nathan had a chance to answer, Vin grabbed the ice and headed to the nearby mercantile where they'd found their friend entertaining the kids. The healer stood before the train depot, alone and still not sure that he'd done anything all that wrong.

Ezra returned first, exhibiting a limp only the healer and the tracker would likely notice.

"Your ticket, Mistah Jackson."

"Thank you," Nathan replied, an edge to his voice which was impossible for Ezra to miss. He noted that the former bounty hunter was missing, as was the ice.

"Not at all. Have you misplaced Mistah Tanner?"

"He won't be long."

The two men who shared such a complicated relationship waited together in silence. Ezra, who felt standing next to a companion and ignoring them was decidedly rude, asked, "Ah did not have an opportunity to ask earlier, but young Benito's arm is healing well?"

Nathan shook his head with a frustrated 'tsk'. "Yeah, but the way those boys play, I don't know how long that'll be true."

"Well, you have done your job well and you have offered sage advice. We, along with Ben's parents, must hope for the best. And Ah believe John and Imelda can reinforce what you said, but Ah believe they are right not to smother them."

"Don't see that they shouldn't, just until he's healed."

"You have obviously not been a father," Ezra noted dryly.

"And neither have you, so I figure neither of us has the advantage, except I'm a healer." Nathan could not hide his aggravation with what the gambler said. Then again, it seemed there was very little the man said of late than hadn't rubbed the former slave the wrong way.

Ezra kept eye contact with Nathan for a good, long time. He finally shook his head in evident disappointment and turned to watch for Vin. The man in question arrived at the train platform with the bag of ice and what looked like a flat leather bag.

 _ **Four Corners - Two Angry Women**_

Chris sat behind the desk in the jailhouse as Mary Travis explained why what Nathan had done with Ezra and Inez was so wrong. It wasn't like Chris didn't already know that. The beautiful newspaper publisher paced from the main door of the jail over to the cells, occasionally stopping in front of the handsome blond when she wanted to make a special point, and then back to the front door. Chris sat back and watched the woman he had well-fallen for, but would admit to thinking, while Mary paced and ranted, that being single was something a man could get used to. Easily.

"Don't you agree?" Mary demanded.

Hell.

"Well, Mary, like I said," Chris replied, leaving out 'about half an hour ago,' and not really knowing precisely what the impassioned blonde woman said before making her demand, "I'll talk to them both when they get back."

"I guess that's the best that I can expect," she said. "See you for supper at seven."

Not wanting to rock any boats, especially not Mary's as he had no desire to spend the next week in the dog house rather than Mary's bed, the still-feared former gunslinger said, "I'll be there."

"On time please," she said as she hurried out the door.

Chris bit his tongue, though a smart-ass response was right there. He'd been spending too much time with Ezra, the master of acerbic verbal repartee.

"I need a drink," Chris said out loud to himself as he left the jail and walked over to the saloon. When he got there, he found Buck at the bar getting an earful from Inez. In Spanish.

"What's goin' on?" Chris asked.

"Hell if I know," the former gunslinger's oldest friend said. "She's talkin' too fast for me, you know, my Spanish is limited to the important endearments required when I … "

"I get it, Buck."

Buck nodded his head and continued. "I heard Ezra and Nathan's names, and she wasn't sounding too happy with either one of 'em."

"Mary's angry, too," Chris said as he sat at their regular table. He decided against heading to the bar, the irate saloon manager not someone he wished to anger any more. He waited as he watched Buck drink his beer. Inez was acting in a pretty disruptive manner. The leader of The Seven had jailed less disruptive drunks in the past.

"I'll tell ya, old pard, it ain't good havin' both o' them mad."

"No it ain't."

"So, what're you gonna do about it?" Buck asked, just before draining the last of his beer.

Chris looked over to his friend. "I've got my hands full with Mary. I'd put her in jail and let her cool off, but like I said, I got my hands full with Mary. I'm puttin' you in charge of watching Inez."

"Chris … " the handsome former Texas Ranger said, the man who at one point in time thought he might crack the mystery of Inez Rocios. He knew better than that now, and he knew the dangers of ever trying now included raising the ire of a well-armed professional poker player.

"Just keep an eye on her and try to calm her down."

Buck's mouth was open, the mustachioed man in shock that Chris would ask this of him.

"Ezra ain't gonna like … "

"Ezra ain't here, Buck. Do it," Chris said as he left the saloon.

 _ **On the Train - Eagle Bend to Durango**_

"Let's get that ice … " Nathan said as he moved to sit beside the gambler.

"Mistah Jackson," Ezra hissed quietly. "Ah can tend to this mahself," he added as he took the supplies from the healer's hands.

The sun still shone bright as the train departed on time at four o'clock in the late afternoon. As light as the cabin was, a darkness seemed to have settled over the Denver-bound trio. It foreshadowed the darkness that would consume the landscape soon enough. Vin Tanner watched his two friends. He had hoped that he could keep the peace between the two stubborn men. It was going to be a hell of a job.

Ezra managed to get the ice into the supple leather as Nathan not even surreptitiously watched his efforts. He rested the … bladder, for wont of a better word, at his groin. The cold could be felt, but it was not at all uncomfortable. He knew that the cold and wet would seep through, eventually, but he was pleased for now that it was supplying gentle relief. He placed his large carpet bag on the floor in front of him, his feet resting on it, an ideal height to ease the pressure on an area of his body that most certainly was now a kaleidoscope of color due to the efforts of one angry little boy. He placed his copy of The Clarion newspaper over the bag icing his 'injury', lowered his hat over his eyes, expressing without any fancy words his intention for the next while.

Vin took advantage of the quiet and napped as well. Nathan, shaking his head at both men, pulled out the documentation that Doc Wharton sent him on the medical conference; it would only be light enough for reading for just so long on this leg of the journey unless he chose to venture to the, most likely, crowded and loud club car.

The train ride to Durango was the longest amount of time they would spend on any one leg of their trek. They would continue on to the next stop on their trip on the same train, but Durango was the last stop of the night for that train. Their arrival would have them at a hotel late; they might be forced to share a room, though the men had budgeted for them each to have their own. They were prepared for the possibility, though the way things were between the healer and the gambler, it could make for unpleasant overnight hours.

Ezra woke from his extended nap when the ice that had turned to water finally started to leak through the hide that Vin procured for the improvised ice pack. He removed the wet bladder from his groin, his black pants hardly showing evidence of the small wet spot that was there. The desert climate would dry it soon enough. The professional poker player's movement woke Vin immediately. Always a light sleeper, it was important that he keep an eye on the two men sitting opposite him in the train car. He rubbed tired eyes as he looked to see that his friends were behaving themselves.

"You all hungry?" Nathan asked as he watched Vin rub his stomach and heard the growl from the stomach of the man to his left.

Ezra looked at Vin, whose wide blue eyes projected that he could eat with ease one of the buffalo he used to hunt, leaving only bones behind.

"Ah believe Ah speak for Vin and mahself when Ah say we could eat," Ezra said as he removed his hat and rested it along with his companions' in the seat opposite him.

"Let's eat," Vin said, completely awake now. He stood, grabbed first Ezra's saddlebags and then his own. Ezra reached for the carpetbag at his feet, groaned at the pain too close to his private parts, and suffered Nathan pushing him back into his seat as the black man picked up the bag and set it between them.

"Thank you, Mistah Jackson."

In just a few minutes, the men had the jerky from the Merton children, the bread and butter from Gloria, as well as the peach preserves, a knife and spoon conveniently folded into a napkin included, spread among them. They snacked happily, Ezra sharing the Kentucky bourbon in his flask with his fellow lawmen.

"This ain't like any jerky I ever had," Vin said, working on his second large piece.

"It's like eating steak," Nathan agreed.

"Perfectly cooked steak," Ezra said. "It is delicious. It is a good sign when it does not take several minutes to chew through one bite."

"Wonder how they get it so tender," the former slave asked.

Vin and Ezra both had their mouths full, as Nathan did now after he'd asked his question.

Ezra finished chewing and replied, "The beef is quite thin yet substantial all at once. It is flavorful and satisfying and Ah cannot imagine how this was accomplished."

They each enjoyed a piece of bread with butter, then another with the peach preserves. The food was so good they found it hard to stop pulling more out of their bags. A tasty pastry treat out of Nettie's bag. Then some handfuls of cherries, fresh and sweet. Vin buttered another piece of bread as his companions watched, not exactly flabbergasted by what they saw.

"'m hungry," he mumbled through the homemade bread and creamy butter.

Ezra shook his head. "Ah shall leave room for a libation or two in the club car." He stood, stretched and then abbreviated the stretch as he felt the pain from the bruise to his groin.

"You all right?" Nathan asked.

"This, as with all such things, will heal, Mistah Jackson." The three men shared eye contact at the comment, all hopeful that the observation held true for more than just the injury caused earlier this day by Billy Travis. Ezra adjusted his fancy clothes and reached for his hat. "Will you gentlemen join me?"

"I think I'll stay here. Got enough light for about a half hour more reading," Nathan explained. "Maybe I'll join you after that."

"We'll see ya later, Nate," Vin said as he followed Ezra. He knew the gambler was looking to start up a game. They had asked the conductor if gaming was allowed when they boarded. A 'yes' was the response, with a raised eyebrow sent to the obvious professional gambler in their group. The conductor also warned them that the game would be shut down at the merest hint of trouble.

Ezra and Vin found two people in the club car to join them in a game. A jolly physician, Dr. John Adams, no relation to the famous Founding Father, who Ezra felt held a striking resemblance to the original man in red himself from an early edition of Clement Moore's 'A Visit from St. Nicholas'.

The other player was traveling with his wife across the west. From Pennsylvania, he a retired farmer, Gerard and Ellen Benton had spent time in Santa Fe with friends and were now on their way to explore in and around Denver. The wife looked on unhappily. Ezra observed what he perceived as fear in her eyes.

After some friendly talk while the doctor shuffled the cards, everyone at the table took a turn with a winning hand. Ezra made an attempt to not win too badly, and slowed the play down to give his competition plenty of time to ponder their hands and think about their plays.

"Doctor, will you be attending the conference in Denver?" Ezra asked. "Raise a dollar."

"Ah, so you are familiar with the meeting in Denver? Don't tell me that you are a doctor as well as an expert card player," the physician said, followed by, "call."

"Heavens no," Ezra said as Vin smirked at the suggestion. "Ah am a lawman and a student of this game."

Vin snorted a laugh. "Call."

"Mah friend must be excused as it is truly laughable that Ah would be considered even just a slight amount able to heal as well as our companion who is attending the meeting."

The farmer, who was hardly listening to the conversation as all of his concentration seemed necessary for playing poker, said, "Call and raise five dollars."

Ezra shared a look with Vin. The man had a rudimentary understanding of how to play the game, and he certainly had no awareness of the tells he projected. Ezra called on his play.

"Your friend is a doctor, then? And do not worry about not being a doctor. It takes all types of men and women to make the world go 'round. Raise a dollar."

"Amen," Vin agreed.

"That is indeed true, Dr. Adams. And no, our friend is a healer, but had circumstances been different in his life, Ah feel without doubt that he would have become a fine doctor."

"He's a good man," Vin said. "Call."

"Ah. Well, I should like to go back and meet this man," Dr. Adams hinted enthusiastically.

"Why isn't he a doctor?" Farmer Benton asked. "Raise five dollars."

"The not-too-distant unpleasantness would explain that," Ezra said, this time his grimace at the older man's play observed by both Vin and the doctor with the shock of white hair and beard. Though known for his poker face, the card sharp had a hard time hiding his disdain for people playing poker who did not know how to play poker. "Call," he said, his eyes instructing both the doctor and Vin to call as well.

"Your friend is a Negro? A former slave?" the doctor asked. "Call."

"Yep," Vin answered. "Call."

Ezra's relief that the hand was over was palpable, not least of the reasons that if Mrs. Benton's eyes were guns, he would likely be dead right then. "Show your hands, gentlemen."

"There are special trainings available for people like your friend," Dr. Adams said, his interest in their healer seeming sincere. "Fully funded," he added.

"Full house, tens over threes," the farmer said. His wife sat behind him, her face red, her eyes continuing to glare daggers at Ezra.

"Alas, they are but deuces, but there are four of them," Ezra said to the farmer. To the doctor, about Nathan, the Southerner said, "He knows."

"Full house, queens over fives," Vin said, tossing a normally decent hand down to the table.

"Maybe I can talk him into the training," Dr. Adams said, followed by, "Three aces. Damn." Everyone at the table knew that the doctor could afford the loss of the few dollars that he'd sent Ezra's way. Not so much the retired farmer.

Ellen stood up. "Can't you see that he cheated, Gerard!"

"Sit down, Ellen."

"I will not. Do you realize the dent your playing has made to our travel budget?" Ellen looked to Ezra. "I insist that you give us our money back."

"Ellen!"

"Dear lady, nothing nefarious has gone on at this table. Your husband, as well these other two gentlemen, lost fairly."

Ellen Benton stormed from the table.

"That went well," Ezra said.

"I apologize, Mr. Standish."

"Could you afford to lose what you did, Mistah Benton?"

"Yes, but there is no convincing my wife of that. You might want to leave. I am certain my wife will be back with the conductor."

"Right here," Ellen Benton said loudly. "Certainly, I don't have to tell you which one is the cheat."

"Ellen," Farmer Benton said, his tone of voice clearly expressing his disappointment.

"You remember what I told you, fellas," the conductor said.

"Yes, suh," Ezra said. "We shall close up the game."

"Do you see that, Gerard? He's practically admitted that he cheated."

"That is not what he said, madam, and that is not what he did," Dr. Adams contradicted the woman. To the conductor directly, he said, "The game was played fairly, it was simply played better by Mr. Standish."

The conductor looked to each of the actors in this little drama playing out on his train. He felt badly about closing down an honest game – he liked a good night of poker as much as the next person – but the peace was best kept when incidents like this were nipped in the bud, even if it was due to an angry wife's misunderstanding.

"Let's close up," he said.

"Of course." Ezra pocketed his winnings and then placed his cards back in their package and then into a different pocket. He finished his drink, grabbed his hat, dropped a tip off to the steward and headed in the direction of their car.

"Would you mind if I come to meet your friend the healer?" John Adams asked.

"Come on, Gerard," Ellen said angrily.

"Good night, gentlemen," Gerard Benton said. "I apologize … "

"Gerard!" The farmer looked apologetically to the men and followed his wife toward the cars on the forward section of the train.

"Think Nathan would like that, Doc," Vin said.

As the three men approached their seats and the healer, they found a decidedly inebriated and entirely boorish passenger insisting that Nathan give up his seat to him. Nathan, of course, refused.

"You'd best git up, nigger. I ain't gonna tell ya a third time."

"Suh," Ezra said as he walked up to the white man harassing the black one. "Please leave mah friend be."

"Pffft, Reb. You standin' up fer the nigger?"

"Ah detest that moniker. Ah suggest that you refrain from using it," the former con man said.

"Ezra … " Nathan started, but he was interrupted by the man who had been demanding his seat.

"Oh, I get it. He's _your_ nigger … "

Ezra put his not inconsiderable might into the punch. It was hard to tell whether the man lost consciousness before his rot gut smelling body hit the floor, but he certainly was unconscious when his body rested still upon it.

Dr. Adams looked toward Vin. The tracker's softly spoken, "Ez did warn 'im," the doctor barely heard, not missing the admiration in each simple word at Ezra's quick reflexes and immediate defense of the former slave.

The physician stepped around the man in the aisle and said, "You must be Nathan. I am John Adams." The doctor saw the question coming. "No relation."

 _ **Four Corners – Dinner at Mary's**_

It was an awkward evening. Mary wanted Billy close; she was still distraught that her son attacked Ezra so suddenly, so angrily. Chris was still livid at what the boy had done. Though Mary, Chris and Josiah all took a turn speaking with him, Billy was quite clearly not listening. And now he sat at the dinner table, pushing his food around on his plate and showing complete disinterest in being in the company of his mother and the man upon whom he felt the sun rose and set. After their talk today, the little boy was no longer sure how he felt about Chris.

"Billy, please stop that. Eat your supper," Mary said.

"Not h'ngry," her son mumbled. Chris and Mary were not really able to understand what he said, though they knew what he said from his actions.

"Speak clearly, son." Chris said sternly.

"'m not your son," Billy responded, equally muffled. He knew he was in trouble. He figured getting out was the best thing, for all of them, but mostly for him. "May I be excused?"

Mary and Chris shared a glance. They saw eye to eye in raising a child, for the most part. The proof of that was when Mary let the tough lawman who could be oh-so-tender, reply.

"No. Finish your supper," Chris said. Tender was not the name of the game today. Billy immediately turned to his mother.

"Mom!" he whined.

"Billy, stop playing with your food and eat it," his mother said.

Billy kicked the leg of his chair and started eating his food. He ate quickly now, wanting nothing more than to leave the table and get away from his mother and Chris. Once he finished, he tried again.

"May I be excused?"

"Take your plate and glass to the sink," Mary said. "Then get your reading material that Mr. Ezra left for you."

"Why do I gotta do that now?"

"Why do I 'have to', Billy," Mary corrected her son.

"Why do I have to?" he said, mimicking exactly his mother's tone.

Chris had most definitely had enough. "Mary, is it all right for Billy to do that homework tomorrow?" he asked.

She could see that Chris had something else planned for her child, though the look on her son's face told her that he thought Chris' question meant that Billy had the night free.

"I suppose so," she replied, sending a frown to Chris but changing her expression to an uncomfortable smile when she turned toward her son.

Billy started to rise from his seat when Chris said, "When you're done putting that in the kitchen, come with me to get some more wood."

"What? We don't need more wood. It's summer."

"Your mother needs wood for cooking and you need wood to have hot water for a bath. Let's go."

Billy preceded Chris toward the back door as Mary mouthed 'Thank you', their hands clasping for just a moment as Chris kept pace with the angry boy charging toward a chore that he did not want to do.

 _ **Durango – Overnight**_

As expected, Vin, Nathan and Ezra shared a room once they arrived in Durango. It was nearly eleven o'clock, with their next train leaving at eight in the morning. Though they were tired, they were also unlikely to fall asleep directly. They agreed that a drink or two and some poker in the adjacent saloon would be in order.

They found two other men interested in a game and they played for nearly an hour and a half before the game could go on no more, at least not with the professional poker player among them.

"Ah apologize, gentlemen. Ah am findin' it nearly impossible to remain awake," Ezra practically slurred.

"Been a long day," Vin agreed.

The two men who had joined the three from Four Corners grumbled about the short game, no doubt due to their lighter pockets, but stood and left the room.

"You want some more ice?" Nathan asked. Ezra turned to look at the healer. He blinked once, then twice. "Never mind. Head on out."

As they turned left and out of the saloon, they were met by one of the players in their game.

"You all cheated me out o' my money. Give it back."

"Hell," Vin said as the man pointed his gun at Ezra. The former bounty hunter felt he was close enough to disarm the man before he could do anything with the weapon. Ezra caught the slightest movement from the Texan and stilled any action of his own.

"Don't, Vin," he said. "There is little point to any of us getting hurt," Ezra added as he carefully placed his hand into the pocket where he observed this man watch him place his money. The card sharp opened his eyes wide to Nathan and then nodded faintly. The former slave knew that the would-be-robber was placing his attention on the healer's two companions. As soon as Ezra flashed the cash, fanning it with a flourish, Nathan grabbed one of his knives from the carrier under his jacket and threw the sharp weapon with pinpoint accuracy into the man's hand. The hand dropped down, inadvertently pulling the trigger. The bullet kicked up dirt around them and Vin shoved the man to the ground as he screamed and held his bloody hand in his other. Nathan picked up the man's gun and handed it to Ezra.

"Ah suppose we will be forced to see this miscreant to the offices of the local law enforcers?" Ezra said as he plopped himself in a most ungentlemanly manner on the boardwalk … and then yawned widely, then said, "that hurt."

"You bleeding, Vin?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, bullet ricocheted. It's just a scratch." Ezra's head shot up to look at the tracker. "'m fine, Ez." Ezra didn't look convinced. Ezra looked guilty. "Unless ya cheated, ain't no reason for that, Ez," Vin added.

"Ah did not."

"I know." Vin looked to Nathan. "Can ya go into the hotel and ask someone ta git the sheriff?"

"Sure. You sit now with Ezra, Vin, least until I can get a look at that 'scratch'."

The sheriff arrived quickly with a deputy. Nathan had efficiently removed his knife from the man's hand, having aimed for the fatty area under the thumb. He told the sheriff that the doctor should be able to fix him up. He was carted off to jail as the trio from Four Corners headed to their room. Ezra stripped and was in his night shirt in moments, his body in the cot within just a few minutes of the door being closed.

"Ezra, the bed … "

"Bettah if Ah don't get kicked."

"You want me to get some ice?" Nathan asked.

"No."

"Ain't yer fault, Ezra," Vin tried to assure his friend as Nathan began to look at what was truly just a scratch on Vin's forearm. There would be more work needed to get the blood out of the former bounty hunter's coat than in doctoring the wound.

"G'night," Ezra slurred as he fell to sleep.

 _ **Four Corners – Midnight**_

"Good thing you found that dog, boy," Buck said as he drank his beer. The four lawmen who remained in Four Corners were playing nickel poker, an effort to stave off boredom and polish their skills for when Ezra returned. Chris kept his eye on Inez, who seemed calmer.

"Yeah. Found him way outta town," J.D. said.

"Followin' Ezra?" Josiah asked.

"I hope not, preacher. Don't wanna have to chase after him every day Ez is gone."

"You talk to Inez, Buck?" Chris asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Uh, yeah? What's that mean?"

"It means I talked to her, but not the way you meant."

Chris stared at his oldest friend. "What did you do, Buck?"

"Well, Chris, I told her that she needed to calm down."

Chris kept staring at his friend. He knew there was more, and he knew he wasn't going to like it. "That's it?"

"No."

"So?"

"I said that people have been put in jail for less."

Chris shook his head. "And she just agreed to calm down?"

"When I told her that you were considering … "

"Me?"

"You're the one who said it, Chris."

"I would never put Inez in jail. You were supposed to handle this, not make her feel afraid or that she didn't have a place here. What's the matter with you?"

"You said you would put her in jail?" J.D. asked.

"It wasn't like that, J.D." Chris looked back at Buck. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you don't do much talking to women to earn that reputation of yours."

"Never said I did," Buck winked. "I have other … "

"Nobody wants to hear, Buck," J.D said, waving his hand at his friend.

"Um, Chris, how are you feeling?" Josiah asked, a question out of the blue if ever there was one.

"Fine," the tall blond answered, a quizzical look on his face. "Why?"

"Because if looks could kill … " the big man with the graying hair said as he nodded toward the pretty Mexican woman behind the bar.

"Damn it, Buck." Chris stood. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Brave man," Josiah said. Buck picked up Chris' cards to get a look at his hand.

 _ **On the Train – Durango to San Antonito Junction**_

Ezra slept poorly, his eyes shadowed and puffy with exhaustion. He told his friends to head down to breakfast, that he would meet them at the train depot.

The Southerner sat on the bed Nathan and Vin shared. He sat, and he sat a while longer. He shouldn't have come. Two poker games that he had instigated and both ended up causing trouble. Vin could have been killed last night. Inches meant everything, the gambler had first-hand experience of that when the ten thousand dollars he'd planned to abscond with saved his own life a couple of years ago.

He forced himself to get up, clean up, shave and get dressed. He could have used a cup of coffee, but he was running late for the train now. When he showed up to find Vin and Nathan waiting for him, he watched as the two friends shared a worried look.

"Ah am fine."

"Ya don't look fine," Vin said as he took the large carpet bag from the gambler.

"How you handled things last night, Ezra, you saved us all," Nathan said.

"I got Vin shot," Ezra answered, his head down. "Ah am so sorry, Vin."

The tracker stepped up to his hurting friend. "Smart thinkin', distraction. You gave us all a chance." Ezra shook his head. Vin stepped closer, as though gentling a young horse. "Thanks, pard."

Ezra shook his head again. He took his bag back, moved between his friends and said, "Let us board."

"Mr. Standish!" Dr. John Adams called. Ezra tapped his hat to the physician, but in no other way acknowledged the man he'd spent quality time with on the train. The doctor watched as Ezra boarded, then turned to the healer and his long-haired companion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Fer some reason, he's blamin' hisself fer what happened on the train and last night at the saloon."

"What happened at the saloon?"

Nathan shook his head. "Some idiot accused Ezra of cheating. We were all there, we know he didn't. Guess it's one of the risks he takes, but … "

"Nate, what is the risk? Playin' fair. Jest 'cause he's a professional don't mean he should have to face that. You know he didn't cheat."

"I know that, Vin. But you got shot, and you wouldn't have been if he … "

"Nathan, I swear, I will punch you in the mouth … "

"Gentlemen," Dr. Adams said. "You need to calm down. And we need to get on the train. And I believe your Mr. Standish could use his friends right about now." Vin left to board with a tip of the hat to the doctor, but not looking at Nathan again.

Nathan realized he'd let himself down, thinking as he just had about Ezra. He swore to himself that he would be better about Ezra and his gambling. And he'd been at the table, he knew no cheating was going on. It was wrong to blame his friend every time something bad happened at a poker table. And the way Dr. Adams was looking at him, he felt the same way.

"Mr. Jackson … "

"Please, it's Nathan."

"Nathan, that man is obviously in pain, both physical and apparently emotional. No matter what you think about him, you need to support him. He is your friend, isn't he?"

"Yes. Ezra and me, we have a hard past. I've been critical of him in the past." The healer knew this was not the time to discuss this … he wasn't even sure he should discuss it with this man, no matter how friendly and concerned he was.

"Look, let's get on this train before they leave without us. Would you mind if I joined you, if there are seats available?" Dr. Adams asked.

"Of course."

"Maybe I can convince him to play some poker. It is quite something watching him play."

Nathan looked sadly to the kind doctor. "I doubt very much if we'll see Ezra play any cards on this leg of the trip," the former slave said.

And he did not.

 _ **Four Corners – Fred**_

"He's sad," Emily Merton said. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"He misses Mr. Ezra," Emily's adopted sister Annie said. They sat on the two-seat bench in front of their home, Fred sitting between them, his head resting motionless on Emily's small lap. An occasional heavy sigh emanated from the little dog, followed by a similar one from one or the other of the sisters. One petted Fred's head and neck, the other his back and behind. The dog had shown no desire for play in the nearly twenty-four hours since Ezra, Vin and Nathan left.

The girls' mother joined them outside. She, too, sighed at the sad picture before her. She feared what would happen to the dog and her children should no good news about Ezra's health follow them back from Denver. Her children, like all of the children in the town who loved the only teacher many of them had ever known, a man who made it clear every moment he spent with them that they were important, that their futures meant everything, that they were loved, even if they were not feeling so at home, were unaware of the depth of concern that Ezra Standish's friends had for him. They were aware of an occasional illness that kept their teacher from class once or twice. Schooling was a part-time effort in their town, so the children were not privy to every time the handsome, smiling, fancy dressed and charming 'teacher' had been afflicted with the sick headaches or the nosebleeds. The mothers of the town were determined to shelter the children from those details, just as they were determined to 'mother' their resident gambler when he wasn't feeling his best.

"Girls, come on in and eat." It would be just the four of them today, Fred included, for their midday meal. Her husband and son Aaron were busy out at the ranch this day.

The girls headed inside, Fred followed, all three walked, sulking, into the house. Abigail shook her head, entered her home and business, changed the sign to 'Closed, Open Again at 2PM' and shut the door.

 _ **San Antonito Junction – Overnight**_

This leg had been slow going. They knew it would take all day to reach this location, but they arrived at San Antonito Junction an hour late, about eight in the evening.

Ezra headed straight to the outhouse at the depot, a worrisome event. Nathan had tried to get his oft-times patient to accept another ice pack, but the packed train had him hesitant to try. Ezra's gait was pained, stiff. Upon finishing in the privy, Ezra ignored Vin and Nathan speaking with Dr. Adams and sat on a bench that faced the mountains. With the train as full as it was and their last-minute boarding, the doctor was unable to get a seat in the same car with them.

"I will see you tomorrow morning. Go see your friend," the doctor said as he headed toward the hotel.

The final spark of sun prepared to settle behind the silhouette of low, ragged, mountains. The sun still shone bright and Ezra squinted, his left hand lightly holding his hat, his right resting on his baggage placed next to him on the bench.

Vin and Nathan were worried. Their friend sat most of the day in a window seat, watching the southern Colorado landscape go by. He ate one of Nettie's fruit pastries and drank persistently from his flask. They were certain that Ezra, at some point in Durango, likely even that morning as he took extra time to get ready, had paid for the flask to be refilled. The heavy drinking, little food, bright sun and evident worry were a prescription for a second bad night to come. Ezra needed sleep, and that's what Nathan was going to make sure happened.

"Ez, come on to the room and get settled in," Vin said. "The conductor said the restaurant at the hotel agreed to stay open another hour. Let's get somethin' ta eat."

Ezra stood, put his hat on, grabbed his bags and said, "Lead on, gentlemen."

Once they checked into their room – sharing a room was mandatory in the minor train hub of San Antonito Junction, they headed to the restaurant and saloon adjacent to the hotel. They each ordered the special, beef stew with bread and butter, a substantial meal loaded with large chunks of meat and potatoes, carrots and mushrooms. It looked good, smelled delicious and Ezra moved far more food around on his plate than he put in his mouth. It was painfully obvious to his friends that he still hurt physically but that two poker games in two days had such a negative emotional effect was what was most concerning.

Ezra stood suddenly. "Please excuse me," he said as he left the restaurant. He headed through the inside door that allowed easy access between the hotel and restaurant.

"Wish we could get him ta understand that what happened weren't his fault."

"He's stubborn, Vin."

"I know. But I wonder if you 'n' Josiah 'n' Chris blamin' him fer peoples' bad gamblin' decisions ain't got into his head after what happened in these last two games."

"Don't think so. If it was that, wouldn't this have been something we would have seen before now?"

"I ain't so sure it hasn't happened. He's too good at hidin' stuff," Vin reminded the black man.

"You don't have to tell me." They left cash for their dinners, less than necessary as Ezra had thrown down nearly enough to cover the bill. As they walked next door to the hotel, Nathan said, "I'm gonna stop and ask for some hot water for tea."

Vin reached their room. He tapped lightly on the door, announced, "Vin here," and entered. He found Ezra on a cot once more.

"Come on, Ez. Take the bed with me."

"Ah am fine where Ah am," Ezra replied, stating it as though it was his due, his penance to sleep as uncomfortably as possible because of what happened in the poker games.

"No. We take turns on the cots and I sleep like the dead so it's you 'n' me on the bed. Let's go." Vin stepped to the cot, took the arm of the Southerner that he could reach and forced him into a sitting position."

"Unhand me," Ezra growled, low and dangerous.

Vin did, but not because he was afraid of the man. "Move." The former con man stared at the former buffalo hunter. Vin offered a bit of a grin, wondering what it was that Ezra thought he knew about the tracker's background that would ever indicate that he would be frightened off.

"No."

"If ya don't git off and git in the bed, I'll tip ya off." They stared at one another, anger emanating from both, the threat from the Texan clear. Ezra stood, moved to the bed, and spoke not a word as he settled into the side of the bed that would allow him to face away from his two roommates. "Nate's gettin' some tea ta help ya sleep." There was no reaction from the man in the bed.

The healer returned with a pot of hot water and a mug. His eyes met Vin's and then he nodded to the cot which showed evidence of use. Vin shook his head, which Nathan read as a story to be told later. The former stretcher-bearer during the war began steeping the tea, making it extra strong, hoping for the sedative effect to knock his friend out. He'd need to get Ezra to eat a little something in order for him to be able to make the tea as strong as it needed to be.

Nathan walked over to the prone gambler. "I need you to eat something, Ezra. You hardly took any food at supper."

"Ah'm not hungry."

"Maybe just a piece of bread with some preserves?"

A faint groan was followed by, "No."

Nathan shook his head. _'Stubborn man'_ , he thought to himself. He let the tea steep, knowing that it could affect Ezra's stomach in a bad way, or the frustrating man could have lingering lethargy in the morning. Nathan wasn't Ezra's mother, and he definitely was not inclined to baby him. He walked back to the mug, was satisfied by the strength of it, and brought it back to Ezra.

"Ezra, sit up. Drink this." Ezra sat up and drank the contents of the mug, somewhat faster than most people were able to tolerate the vile-tasting brew. No biting comments about the awfulness of the taste came from the man in the bed. Nathan took the mug and put his finger to his lips when Vin made to speak. The two headed far away from the bed.

"How long?" Vin whispered.

"It won't take long. I'll meet you in the saloon."

Vin left and Nathan joined him for a drink about twenty minutes later.

"Fought it, didn't he?" Vin asked with a knowing smile.

Nathan sat and accepted the glass of whiskey Vin pushed to him across the table. "Don't know what you're smiling at. You're the same way."

"I ain't denyin' I can be like that. Ezra takes it to a whole other level."

"That's true."

"This trip has started pretty badly, for all of us, but especially for Ezra."

Nathan admitted his own culpability in some of that. "What happened with Billy, then I got him more upset, with Inez, then those two tryin' to get Ez in trouble in those poker games."

"Yep," Vin agree as he nursed his drink. Though he was a sound, unmoving sleeper, when he drank too much, his body seemed more inclined to move about. That kind of drinking is also what would lead him to the bad dreams, and Ezra didn't need to be kicked in the groin because of that. Best to have just the one drink and keep those nightmares at bay, and not hurt his friend any more than he already was.

"That noise from the narrow gauge gave me a headache. Ez won't say, but I think he had one, too. His eyes've had that look all day."

"Hope they have that fixed overnight," Vin said. He had more than once rubbed his own forehead throughout the day because of the shrieking and grinding.

"That would be nice," Nathan said followed by a huge yawn.

"Let's get ta bed," Vin said as he finished his drink. "Mornin'll be here soon enough."

The sun rose sooner than any of them wanted the next day, though only Nathan and Vin knew that. Despite the noises the two men made performing a quick wash-up each and shave, and the movement of the bed when Vin rose from it, Ezra was still dead to the world. Nathan had tried a few times to wake the man, but the moans and grumpy protestations of someone not quite awake were followed each time by Ezra settling right back to sleep.

"Lemme try," Vin said. He sat on the side of the bed where he had slept and called loudly, "Ezra!" The poker player shot up into a sitting position, moaned at the pain near his crotch, grabbed for the area and massaged the sensitive part near his family jewels, stopped when touching it didn't feel so great … and lay back in the bed, a slight snore heard as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Give him a few more minutes," Nathan said as he packed what he could of Ezra's stuff.

"Has it been harder to wake him?" Vin asked, leaving out the part about since the headaches and nosebleeds. Nathan sighed.

It was answer enough.

 _ **Four Corners – Early Morning at the Church**_

It's just a patch, but it should get us through the rest of the rainy season and into the fall."

"Thinkin' you're right, Josiah," Dave Landon said. Dave, Marty Ellison, two of the townspeople who assisted the town's law enforcers when they were shorthanded, and Ben Pike, who with his wife ran the grocery and general store that Mr. Bucklin used to own, had helped to repair the roof of the church after a significant portion of it was torn off by a severe windstorm a couple of days before Vin, Nathan and Ezra had departed for Denver. Two shattered windows were boarded up as they waited for the new glass pains to be fabricated.

"We're still planning to install a completely new roof in September, ain't we?" Dave asked.

"We've got to," Marty said. "Doing this half a dozen times a year is no good."

"And it's dangerous. We're lucky it happened overnight," Ben said. "Don't even want to think of that big chunk of roofing slamming into my little Jeremiah." Ben's voice got all choked up at the end. Josiah reached his long arm over to the shop owner and rubbed his shoulder. Jeremiah was a tiny five-year-old. Sharp as a tack and soft spoken like his dad, all of the older children felt it their job to watch out for the well-liked little boy. Emily Merton, in particular, considered herself the little redhead's self-appointed protector. Jeremiah was an only child, but the Merton children, two of whom were adopted, the children of the much-missed, now deceased Tom Arthur, had adopted the little boy as their fourth sibling. It turned out a handy thing, as Ben and his wife Dottie were very busy with their shop and small in-town orchard. Little Jeremiah spent as much time with Abigail Merton as he did with his own parents. And all involved were the better for it.

"We'll get this all fixed up for now and then in September we'll have a roof raising that will put all previous roof raisings to shame," Josiah said with a big smile.

"I've never been to a roof raising," Dave said. He turned to his best friend. "How 'bout you, Marty?" Josiah, Dave and Ben looked at each other, then tossed the contents of their newly-filled glasses of water at Marty when he turned to answer the question. The man was not the least bit upset at being soaked, happy for the reprieve from the hot sun.

 _ **San Antonito Junction – Breakfast**_

"Look who it is."

"Indeed, Vin. Ezra Standish lives," the handsome Southerner said with a smile. Vin pushed out a chair for his friend with his leg, and Ezra took the seat.

"You look like you're feelin' better," the tracker said.

"Ah do, though Ah suspect that is due to whatevah special ingredient Mistah Jackson put in mah tea last night." Ezra looked to Nathan. "Do not think that Ah was unable to taste the uniquely vile nature of last evening's medicinal brew." Nathan frowned, prepared to defend himself and his curatives, when Ezra added, "And do not think that Ah am anything but grateful for your care and taking the action you did."

Nathan smiled, looked down to his coffee cup and said, "Nothing much better for a person than a good night's sleep."

"You can fool Vin here that it was a simple mattah of 'a good night's sleep', but Ah know it was more."

"He ain't fooled me, Ez, but he ain't wrong, either."

"Ah know. In any event Mist … " the gambler immediately corrected himself, "… Nathan, Ah thank you. As well whatevah it was that you placed on mah bruise. That feels infinitely bettah this morning." Ezra shook his head and continued, "Ah do apologize for mah behavior of late. It is clear that Ah had allowed events to affect me far more negatively than Ah should have."

"We should keep an eye on that bruise."

"Ah will defer to your wise counsel."

"I guess that this means you'll give up poker," the healer commented as he took a swig of his coffee.

Ezra's face turned from happy and relieved to appalled in the middle of a blink. "Did Ah say that Ah would? Ah must have been more dreadfully affected …." Ezra stopped talking as he saw and heard Vin snorting a laugh, and then movement to his left had him turn to see Nathan laughing, though less heartily.

"Should see yer face," Vin coughed out between his chuckling.

"So very funny, gentlemen," Ezra said as he smiled affectionately at his friends.

The waitress stepped up to their table. "Is everything all right?"

"Ignore them, mah dear. They do not get out much." Nathan and Vin laughed harder.

"I love hearing people laugh," the pretty and very young blonde said as she focused all of her attention on the handsomely groomed and dressed man. "Coffee?" she asked as she held the pot.

"Please, thank you." The young woman poured Ezra some coffee. "As these two gentlemen are unable to speak currently, Ah will ask that you top off their cups as well."

"Of course."

"Is there a special this morning?" the former con man asked.

"There is. Have you heard of Eggs Benedict?"

"Ah have not. Tell me about it," Ezra said as he waited for Nathan and Vin to calm themselves down.

"It's very delicious. The chef's brother brought the recipe back from New York." Ezra smiled that the girl called the cook a 'chef'. I guess he would soon find out if the moniker was earned. "It's a stacked presentation. Buttered toast with crisp bacon on top, topped by a poached egg and finished with Hollandaise sauce. We serve it with fresh tomatoes this time of year."

"Mah, mah, that sounds far too delectable not to try. I will have that. Gentlemen?"

"You ready?" Vin snorted.

"You better go first," Nathan said as he wiped a tear from him cheek. Ezra rolled his eyes at the pretty girl, then smiled patiently at his companions.

Vin finally settled down enough to order. "Eggs well done, bacon near burnt, taters, I like 'em crunchy."

Ezra laughed. "Would you like some burnt toast as well?"

"Nah. Couple o' tortillas." Vin looked up to the pretty waitress. "Can ya fit some beans on the plate?"

"Sure." She turned to the black man. "Sir?"

"Eggs over medium, bacon crisp, potatoes … could you put some onions in with them?"

"Sure."

"Biscuits?"

"Definitely," the young waitress said with a smile. She read back the order and asked, "Anything else?"

"That is perfect," Ezra said. "What is your name?"

"Well, my nickname is Peaches."

"You don't say?" Ezra said, amused that the pretty young thing was named for his favorite fruit.

"My real name is Persephone."

"Ah, Goddess of the Underworld as well as springtime, flowers and vegetation. A woman after mah own heart," he said as he took her nearest hand and kissed it.

Peaches giggled and said, "It won't be long," and left the table to run the order back to the kitchen.

"You flirtin' with that girl?" Nathan asked, all humor from earlier vanquished from his face.

"Nathan, that child is quite nearly young enough to be a child of mah own. Besides, Ah do not flirt."

That claim had Vin and Nathan laughing all over again. Ezra sat back and enjoyed the sound as well as the delicious coffee.

The food arrived and the men ate in pleasant camaraderie. As they finished, Ezra said, "Ah did promise Mistah Larabee a telegraph often. Ah shall find the telegraph office to send a quick update and meet you at the train."

Nathan stood. "I can do that. I took a walk last night and I know exactly where the office is. You can send the next one."

"Very well. Ah shall go to the room for mah bags."

"I'll meet ya up there, Ez. Headin' … " he said, pointing in the direction of the outhouse.

"Ah know where you are goin', Vin." Ezra headed toward the staircase and made his way up and toward their room.

"How'd ya do it?" Vin asked the healer.

"Do what?"

"Put that poppy slipper stuff in his food."

Nathan smiled. "It's lady's slipper and poppy. How'd you figure it out?"

"You almost showed yer hand when ya talked him into letting you go send the telegraph. Seemed like you were worried he might keel over 'cause o' what ya gave 'im."

Nathan looked at Vin seriously. "Get him to the train quick. I'll meet you there."

Nathan waited at the depot. 'Where are they?' The healer started back toward the hotel. He stepped past the first alley, then the second, then stepped back to look down it. A familiar red jacket stood in the middle of the alley. He held the attention of about six children with Vin off to the side standing with two unfamiliar adults. The adults, obviously parents, smiled toward their own children as each one said a sentence beginning with the last word in the sentence uttered by the previous child who all stood in a semi-circle about Four Corners' part-time teacher. Nathan shook his head; there was no time for this, in more ways than the train's imminent departure. Nathan headed down the alley.

"We got a train to catch," he said loudly as he stepped up to stand next to Vin.

"Mah apologies, Mistah Jackson," Ezra said. "Children, Ah must be going. It has been a pleasure making your acquaintance." He tipped his hat to the parents, turned, leaned over to pick up his carpetbag and saddlebags. He nearly fell into Vin, who caught him and kept him from hitting the hard-packed dirt.

"Mah apologies, Vin. Ah am feelin' …." The former con man realized at that moment that the con man had been conned by the healer. "You drugged me."

"He's worried about ya, Ez. Let's get ya on the train and you can have a nice nap 'til we get to Alamosa."

"Ah see Ah do not have much choice. Ah act'lly do not see v'ry well at th'moment. Lead on," Ezra said as Nathan and Vin supported him to the depot and then onto the train, drawing a look of suspicion from the conductor. The card sharp turned to the former slave. "Do not evah do this again, Mistah Jackson." Nathan sighed as Ezra used his last name when he had just begun to call him by his given name again. They made it into their seats just before the train started down the tracks.

 _ **Four Corners – The Women Converse**_

"I don't know, Inez. I think you can't blame him if he thinks it's so dire that he might not be around long enough to give the two of you a good life together," Gloria said.

"But if you love someone, would you not do anything for them? I would care for him, love him. Would you not have married your husband had you known what would happen to him?" she asked Gloria. "Would you, Mary?" The two widows looked at Inez sadly. Of course they would have, and she could read that in their body language as neither one spoke their answer out loud. "It is obvious to me that he does not feel this way about me."

"Men think differently. And what happened to our husbands is not a fair comparison. We have to be the ones to make them see the light," Mary said. "If he is holding back because of his health, you need to convince him that he is who you want, for better or for worse."

"Why haven't you spoken with him about this?" Abigail Merton asked.

"I … I have," Inez replied hesitantly.

"I don't believe you." Abigail kept eye contact with the pretty but so sad Mexican woman. Abigail nodded her head and said, "There's something you have not told us, is that it?" Mary was impressed with the woman's tenacity and her observation skills. Having watched her father-in-law for so many years, the newspaper publisher thought that the rancher's wife might have made a great attorney.

"I have told Mary." Inez took her handkerchief, the one Ezra had gotten for her with her initials stitched into the corner, and dabbed at her teary eyes. "I cannot have children. I sent him away, I did not want him to feel that he needed to stay with me. I ran away. For months, I stayed away. You see how he is with the children."

"Of course we see that," Gloria said. She was so grateful that her children had such a man in their lives. The mercantile owner never wanted to think of what her children would have lost if Ezra Standish and these other men hadn't stepped up to help guide her children.

"You sent him away?" Abigail asked.

"Yes."

"Have you been back together since then?"

"Yes."

"And you broke off your relationship a second time with the excuse that you are barren?" Abigail continued with her questioning.

"I did. He was angry, very upset," Inez explained. "He suggested adoption. I said no."

Abigail sighed, a sorrowful look on her face. "I know that I have not known you as long as Gloria and Mary have, but I have been here long enough to observe Ezra watching you. You can see, despite how he doesn't wish anyone to see, how much he cares, how much he yearns to be with you. I think we all know he loves you. But you have given him some very clear signals that there is very little point for him to continue trying to win you back." Abigail looked to Mary. "Forgive me, Mary, but I am not convinced that Inez should convince Ezra of anything. He is dealing with an illness or condition, or whatever it is, that he believes could cut his life short. With Inez keeping her distance and telling him that she does not wish to have children with him … "

"I did not say that," Inez said, her voice raised.

"You most certainly did, dear."

"I did not. I cannot have children," the saloon manager cried. It hurt Mary and Gloria to see Inez crying. She was such a strong woman, but it was obvious to her friends that as strong and confidant as she seemed on the outside, she was heartbroken on the inside.

"You told him that you do not wish to adopt children. You told this to a man who adores children. He adores my children, Gloria's children. All of our children. He will return from this trip and seek out Billy to make sure that he is all right, despite how dreadfully Billy acted with him. How is saying to a man who loves children so dearly that you do not want to adopt anything less than telling him that you are not seriously interested in renewing your relationship?"

Tears poured down Inez Rocios' cheeks. Mary reached over to comfort her, but she pulled away. Gloria and Mary watched her cry. Neither of them had a good counterargument to what Abigail clearly, firmly, dispassionately said. These ladies were well-familiar with Abigail's story. She and Robert came to town with one child, the pretty, smart, compassionate Emily, but as they grew to know the couple better, as they observed a love story grander than all love stories, they wondered why they had produced only one offspring. They found out, eventually. One miscarriage, then another. And another. And then Abigail was told, just before making the move to Four Corners, that she risked her health and possibly her life should she try again. Though she never said, Mary often wondered if maybe the move was a purposeful one, a way to get her away from painful memories and prying neighbors.

And then Tom Arthur was killed, leaving two young children without a mother or a father. There had been no question, no hesitation whatsoever that once it was determined that these children had no other family, that this good man and this good woman, so devoted to each other, such good parents to an exceptional child, would bring Aaron and Annie into their home, would love them and embrace them as the siblings mourned the loss of another parent. And they would love them and make them know that they were not alone. They would help the children remember their mother and their father. They would nurture them now. Children need love, and Robert and Abigail had more love to give. Their children, all three of them now, would never want for love. And nobody could now talk to Abigail Merton about children without being informed that an adopted child was no different from one a woman gave birth to, except for needing more love, love as reassurance that God, or just life was not as cruel as they perceived them to be. Abigail knew Ezra Standish understood that, even if Inez Rocios didn't.

Yet.

"Inez." Inez looked up from her crying. "Ezra cannot be expected to act upon his desire for you when you tell him by your actions that it is an effort that is not important to you. Do not try to 'convince' him. If you cannot see what is before you, if you cannot open your heart to all that this man can give, even if it turns out to be shorter than he thinks, you won't be able to convince _yourself_ that you two have a future, let alone him." Abigail stood, leaned over and grasped the hand with which Inez did not clutch her handkerchief. "You have time to think about it before he comes back." She let go of Inez' hand. "Think about it."

 _ **Train – San Antonito Junction to Alamosa**_

"How come you gave him the medicine?" Vin asked the healer.

Nathan shook his head. "That bruise?" he said, raising his eyebrow. "It got pretty bad. He don't need to be up and down the train, sitting up for hours playing poker, entertaining kids. He needs to rest." Nathan shrugged his shoulder. "So he's resting."

"All right," Vin replied.

"I'm going for a walk. Keep an eye on him for me?"

"I will. Take yer time."

Vin knew that something was up when Nathan hid the herbal concoction in Ezra's food. The tracker had not been aware of the severity of the injury until that moment when Ezra was no longer able to walk on his own to the train. Damned kid, what was Billy thinking? And as Vin knew, Ezra being Ezra, the first thing he would want to do when he got back to town would be to check on Billy Travis, to have a talk with him and make sure he was okay. Vin leaned back in his seat and watched the gambler continue his sound sleep.

As Nathan returned, a woman walking down the aisle tripped. Her head was on a collision course for the wood trim on the next row of seats. The former slave caught her as she fell toward serious injury. As soon as Nathan had her standing back up, she yelled, "Get your hands off of me!" Nathan released her as though his hands were on fire. The woman started to rush away, but Vin wouldn't allow her to go without a few words.

"Ma'am, he saved you from crackin' yer head open," he said, stepping in front of her and not allowing her to leave the area. "I think what ya meant ta say was 'thank you'."

"Let me pass."

Vin stepped aside and she continued on her way.

"You didn't need to do that, Vin," the black man said.

"Yes, he did," Ezra uttered.

"Sleepin' Beauty's awake," Vin said with an amused grin.

"Very funny." Ezra rubbed his eyes. "Did Ah not procure for you a journal so that you might create something original?"

Vin sat in the seat opposite the gambler, kicking Ezra's carpetbag under the seat and out of the way of his long legs. "Yep. Got it right here. Did some writin' while you slept like a baby. Nathan smiled, as did Ezra. It was quite something that this conversation was going on. Vin couldn't read or write some three years before.

Ezra yawned. "Am Ah a baby or am Ah a beauty?"

"Baby," both Nathan and Vin responded, the slightest hint of harmony present.

"Pretty, gentlemen," Ezra said, more wry than sarcastic. He looked around. "Shall we snack before our stores turn bad?"

"We only have another ten minutes before we get to Alamosa. Got a half an hour there, then we get on a different train," Nathan said. "Can you wait about an hour?"

"Ah can, so long as Ah might enjoy one of Missus Wells' tarts to tide me over." Vin reached for the carpetbag and pulled a fruity, flaky pastry out for each of them.

They finished their quick snack, grabbed baggage, jackets and hats and stepped to the exit as the train arrived. They chose to remain at the depot. Ezra's flask was full, so they would have some libation while each of them took part in enjoying the refreshments provided by the ladies back home.

As Nathan and Vin each hit the train station's outhouse, Ezra pulled a coin out from behind the ear of each child waiting for the next train.

"You should use the privy," Vin said. "We're boarding soon."

"Of course." Vin pulled out his journal as he watched his friend head to see a man about a horse.

 _ **Four Corners – Boredom**_

J.D. sighed

"Bored, kid?" Buck asked as he put an 'X' in a square.

J.D. took no time to decide where his 'O' would go. He used his stick to draw the circle in the upper right corner.

"It's boring, Buck. So yeah, I'm bored."

"Hey, you don't have to bite my head off. Maybe you need to go on out and see Casey."

"No, that ain't gonna help."

"Well, boy, that's only if ya keep doin' nothin'. How long you planning to court that girl?"

J.D. 'erased' the game they were playing in the dirt with his stick.

"Hey!"

"I ain't havin' this conversation with you again."

"J.D., I can understand your frustration, after almost three years."

The young man looked to his best friend. "Why do you have to be like that?" he asked.

"Be like what?" Buck asked, knowing exactly where this conversation was going … the same place it always went.

"Not everything in a relationship is about sex."

"Never said it was."

"You don't have to say it, Buck. We can all hear what you don't say."

"J.D., that little girl has hard feelings for you. Don't you return 'em?" Buck asked. "I know you do."

"So what if I do?"

"How long do you plan on making her wait?"

"I don't know."

"You want Nettie to be there when her niece gets married, don't ya?"

J.D. waved at his friend disgustedly. "Nettie's not going anywhere."

"If you say so."

"I say so."

 _ **Train – Alamosa to Walsenburg**_

The three men from Four Corners waited on the bench at the train depot.

"Should o' found a saloon."

"Indeed."

"Who knew that a half an hour layover would turn into an hour," Nathan complained.

"We must hope that it is only an hour," Ezra said irritably. He coughed and then said, "Ah believe this is the dustiest town in the Southwest."

"Dustier'n Four Corners?" Vin asked.

"Indubitably. One of the mothers of the children from earlier said there were four saloons in this village. There appear to be eight buildings of substance in this entire backwater." That did not include the tiny houses lined up one after another not distant from the rail lines that likely housed families of train employees, and the tent camp that clearly functioned as a small village for the Chinese who were building a spur heading due south.

"Lots o' new building goin' on."

"Yeah, Vin. Looks like they think they can make something of this town."

"Ah'm hungry," Ezra complained.

The train whistle blew right after the gambler's declaration, followed by a call of "All aboard!" from the conductor.

"You think maybe they took 'Ah'm hungry' as a threat?" Nathan joked.

Ezra had already stood as the healer spoke. He stared down and said, "As well they should, though if that was your best attempt at humor, you should best stick with doctorin'." The poker player headed to the nearest entrance of the train.

"I thought it was funny," Vin admitted. "So did he," the tracker added as he winked at Nathan, who stood and walked with the long-haired man to the train.

The three of them enjoyed the last of the bread and peach preserves, some more of the satisfying jerky, an apple each, some more cherries. The cookies from the Martinez family were left out as Vin and Nathan waited for Ezra to return with a small pot of coffee from the club car. If anyone could talk the steward into allowing them the pot, it was Ezra.

"Look at that," Nathan said, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Yep."

The cookies and coffee hit the spot. Nobody desired any of the liquor from Ezra's flask for their coffee, the brew was _that_ good.

"How do you think Chris is surviving with Josiah, Buck and J.D.?" Nathan queried as he happily took a sip of the hot coffee.

"Don't think 'siah's givin' 'im any trouble. Him and some o' the fellers were gonna work on the roof o' the church."

Ezra laughed nearly uncontrollably. "So you are saying that Chris is relying on Buck and J.D. to assist with law enforcement concerns? The Harrigan and Hart of lawmen?" All three of them laughed, but only because Ezra had read to all six of his law enforcement brethren a story about Edward Harrigan and Tony Hart's 'The Mulligan Guard', a sketch about a militia in an Irish neighborhood. It reminded them all of the small militia they had formed three years before, a militia now famously known as The Magnificent Seven.

The train, this segment far quieter than the cog section earlier on their journey, kept the men chatting with no thoughts of poker or sleep.

"Did you hear Chris might get hisself a quarter horse?" Vin asked.

"Now?" Ezra asked, surprised. "It was mah understanding that he would not do such a thing until he could make a go at a business." The former gunslinger and the former con man, once they were well beyond the events of the territorial governor, Ezra saving Mary's life and nearly losing his own but for ten thousand dollars stuffed into the lining of his jacket, had spent quality moments at the poker table, on rides on the trail and even once at Chris' place outside of town, discussing horses, how Chris had begun to raise them before his family was brutally taken from him. They even discussed Ezra joining in the training of the horses. Chaucer was the most uniquely trained equine Chris had ever seen. That kind of training added to the value of an already fine bloodline.

Vin shrugged his shoulder. "He spends more time out at his place now that we don't got as much crime."

"Maybe he's looking to do it now because he's maybe getting closer to ask Missus Travis to marry him," Nathan said. Vin and Ezra looked at the former slave, shocked at the suggestion. "I'm guessing. I don't know that it's happening."

"Would be good if it happened soon. Billy could use more regular attention," Vin said, noting the obvious.

Ezra refrained from commenting.

 _ **Four Corners – Lazy Morning**_

"I have to get up." She made no move to get up.

"Just a few more minutes."

"Mmm, I want to. I have to get the press cleaned and started."

Chris kissed the beautiful woman in his arms, a long, breath-stealing affair that settled the anxious newspaper publisher for a little extra lazy time in bed. But the kiss ended far sooner than Chris would have liked.

"I can't," Mary sighed, frustrated.

"Billy's with Robert at the ranch. It would be wrong not to take advantage of that," Chris encouraged as his fingers touched Mary in a way and in a place where she had never been touched before.

"God, Chris. Don't," the writhing woman said, though she took no action other than the verbal to fend off the sensual touch.

"Don't?" he asked as he slid down the bed. He replaced his fingers with a different body part this time, a silky, warm, wet touch on her private, sensitive part.

All protestations from the beautiful blonde woman ceased.

 _ **Train – Still Heading to Walsenburg**_

"We cannot be but thirty minutes from our next destination," Ezra said.

"We are not, Mr. Standish. A tree came down across the tracks. It's going to take a bit longer to cut through it and remove it," the conductor said.

"Pretty big?" Nathan asked.

"It is huge."

"Could you use some help?" Vin asked.

"No. We've got plenty of manpower. It's just taking a while to cut through the trunk. Sorry about this," the conductor finished as he continued on to the next car to offer the same update.

"Poker?" Ezra asked.

The threesome barely started their second hand before the train rolled into Walsenburg. Nathan remained with their things while Vin hit the 'Men's Room', as the sign on the door read from their seats, next to the door with the sign that announced 'Ladies' Room'. Ezra was going first to the telegraph office to send their update to Chris. As he stepped from the train, Vin was waiting for him.

"What?" he asked the tracker. There was no doubt from looking at the serious face and penetrating blue eyes that something was amiss.

"Saw Frisco Jones."

"Frisco Jones, wanted for check fraud with a little bank robbery on the side?"

"Yep."

Ezra looked around. "This is barely even a town. It is a train hub."

"No one here will want to take responsibility for 'im."

"Ah will send a telegraph to the sheriff in Fort Pueblo."

"All right. See you back on the train."

By the time Ezra returned, including his own side trip to take care of personal needs, both of his companions had used the facilities. The train started moving just as the card sharp took his seat.

"Telegraphs sent. The sheriff responded and he has our basic description and will be awaiting Mistah Jones' arrival." They all saw as Frisco entered the car ahead of the club car. "This is a shorter leg. Ah believe Ah shall nap." Ezra settled himself down into his seat. His traveling companions enjoyed the quiet.

 _ **Four Corners – Today's Issue of The Clarion and Other News**_

"Howdy, Mary," Buck said as he caught up to the pretty woman delivering the newspaper. Late.

"Buck," she said with a dazzling smile.

"Ouch!" he said as he shaded his eyes. "Best be careful there, Mary. Someone's gonna figure out your secret." Mary's mouth opened wide in shock when she turned to face the town Lothario, her mind still wandering back to her morning lovemaking with Chris. "You're gonna catch a fly there, Mary," Buck said as he pushed her chin up with his finger.

"M … My secret? And what exactly would that be?"

"Well, I wouldn't know, but someone smarter than me'll figure it out." He winked at her as he headed toward the jail.

Mary took the turn into the shadowed alley, leaned against the wall and took deep breaths as she forced herself to stave off hyperventilating.

"Good heavens," she said as she placed her right hand over her rapidly beating heart.

Buck entered the jail. "Sorry I'm late."

"Got three telegraphs, and I sent one to Sheriff Norcross in Fort Pueblo. Damn if they can't find trouble even on vacation," Chris said.

"It ain't really vacation," Buck countered.

"It ain't work," Chris challenged his friend.

"Figure ol' Nate would think differently on that."

Chris glared at the ladies' man. "Are you being contrary on purpose?"

"Might be," the handsome mustachioed man said with a sly grin.

"Buck, would ya shut up so Chris can read the telegraphs?"

"I'm not stoppin' 'im."

"I believe you meant to say 'I am stopping him', Brother Buck," Josiah said.

"All right. Everyone shut up and I'll read ya what I got. The first one's from Ezra."

 _ **Late arr Wburg Saw Frisco J STOP Will Tgraph law Fort P STOP EPS**_

"Frisco Jones. Geez, he's been wanted forever," J.D. said.

"It sounds as though they plan to get 'im in Fort Pueblo," Josiah said worriedly.

"Jones shot some people at a couple of those bank robberies," J.D. said as he found the current wanted poster.

"Next telegraph is from Ezra," Chris said.

 _ **FortP law will meet at sta STOP Gave descr ES VT NJ STOP CL contact with full descrip STOP EPS**_

"Sounds like he was short on time," Josiah said.

"Or stingy," Buck said.

"Got this from Sheriff Norcross," Chris continued.

 _ **Confirm Standish is yours and 2 oth STOP Desc needed STOP Will assist in capture FJones STOP Need conf ASAP STOP Sh James Norcross Fort Pueblo**_

"Now that's a telegraph from a man with a budget for telegraphin'," Buck said.

"Did you reply?" J.D. asked.

"Yeah. Sounds like they have everything under control," Chris said.

"Once a lawman, always a lawman," Josiah said.

They all agreed with the comment. And they all wished they were with their fellows to watch their backs.

 _ **Train – Approach and Arrival Fort Pueblo**_

"Ah will go through the club car, through Jones' car and into the back of the next car."

"I'll take the back o' this one," Vin said.

"I'll be at the front of this car," Nathan added.

"We'll take yer carpetbag, Ez."

"Thank you, Vin."

They played one game of cards before it was time to get into position.

Ezra had waited for his second response from the Fort Pueblo sheriff, so he knew exactly where the sheriff waited, no badge showing.

Sheriff Norcross watched as the three men from Four Corners exited the train from three different departure points. And then he saw Frisco Jones exit from a car, stepping in front of the one described as Standish. The lawman from Four Corners made no move to apprehend the felon, but he was well-positioned should the wanted man deign to make a run for it. As the sheriff got close, Jones seemed to sense he was in trouble. He had passed Nathan and was heading toward the sheriff when he veered off toward Vin and started to run.

Vin grabbed him. Jones went for his gun, but Ezra had his Derringer hard up against the man's head before he could get a good hold of his weapon. He took a swing at Vin, which the tracker easily avoided.

"Try anything else and Ah will splatter your brains all over these nice wooden planks."

"We'll take it from here," the sheriff said. "Thank you. Eagle eyes, gentlemen."

"Only one pair of eagle eyes. Thank mah friend here," Ezra said, indicating Vin but not saying his name. Even though Vin Tanner had been cleared of the charges in Tascosa, they all felt little need to spout his name all over the territory. There seemed a bounty hunter here and there who still had not heard that the bounty on Vin was canceled.

The deputy took the man away and Sheriff Norcross shook each of the lawmen's hands and then headed to the jail to process his prisoner.

"No change of trains, right?" Vin asked.

"No," Nathan responded.

"Cookies?" the Texan said with wide, excited blue eyes.

"And coffee?" Ezra asked.

"Club car," they all said at once, even better harmony this time, as they walked back to the train.

 _ **Four Corners – Awaiting Word**_

"The last leg was late, this one might be, too."

"It doesn't matter, preacher. Chris'll worry no matter what."

"If I was the telegraph operator and I had Chris Larabee standing outside waiting, I think it would be highly likely that I'd get a message or two wrong."

"That's just 'cause you'd be thinkin' of some pretty girl," J.D. responded.

"I don't get distracted by the ladies when I'm doin' my work," Buck said in his defense.

Josiah and J.D. laughed loud enough to draw attention from several townspeople.

"Hey, look. Chris is going inside the telegraph office."

"Come on, kid. Lemme see," Buck complained as he tried to knock the hat off of his friend's head.

"Ain't nothin' to see yet."

"All right, children. Simmer down," Josiah ordered the grown men acting like little boys.

Chris ate up real estate as his long legs carried him across the avenue to his men.

"Well?" All three lawmen anxiously waiting asked.

"It's done. Jones is in custody. The boys're continuing on to Colorado Springs."

Anyone walking by would have heard the sighs of relief from all four men.

 _ **Train – Fort Pueblo to Colorado Springs**_

"Let 'im sleep," Vin said.

The train ride from Fort Pueblo was a short hour as they seemed to slow for their stop in Colorado Springs in no time.

"No. Ez has a couple of stops he wants to make here. Best wake him."

"Ah am awake. Nonetheless, thank you for the thoughtful wake-up call."

As short as their thirty-minute stop was, Ezra returned with a smile on his face and a couple of packages in his hands.

"Did you buy out the place?" Nathan asked.

"Ah did not," the gambler said as he sat and placed the purchases in the empty seat across from him. He pulled out two new journals. "In case you needed another one before our return," he said to Vin.

"Thanks, Ez. Ya got one fer yerself? You plannin' on doin' some writin'?"

"No. One talented writer among us seems reward enough. This is just for some ideas that Ah have had rolling around in mah head for the children and for possible lessons." From another sack he pulled out a magazine. "Nathan," he said, handing the healer the most recent issue of Scientific American.

"Ezra, this … you didn't have to … "

"Ah wished to, Nathan. Ah had little choice in the mattah as it contains a lengthy article on recent advances in surgical techniques."

"Thank you." Nathan could say no more, suddenly choked up by Ezra's kindness.

"And for all of us." The Southerner showed his friends a bottle of cognac. "Imported from France."

"Did ya have 'em fill up yer flask?" Vin asked. The three men had enjoyed the last of it in the club car, celebrating their role in capturing Frisco Jones.

"Ah did. A truly fine Kentucky bourbon," he said as he pulled the container from an inside pocket, took a swig and then handed the flask to Nathan, who took a drink and then gave the liquor to Vin. "Ah believe Ah could use some more cherries," the well-dressed but dusty man said as he leaned nearly across Vin's lap to reach Nathan's saddlebags.

"Yer still hungry?" Vin asked.

"I can get it," Nathan said as he noticed Ezra stifle a grimace.

In a very low voice, Ezra said so that only his companions could hear, "There appears to be a man takin' a particular interest in our fine healer," Ezra said quietly. "There is no doubt that he is not attending the medical conference at our destination." He leaned back in his seat and accepted the saddlebags from the black man. He rubbed his bruise gingerly while his hand was still hidden by the saddlebags.

"Feller's starin' at the back o' yer head," Vin confirmed.

Ezra pulled the sack of cherries out and popped a few in his mouth, dropping the pits in the cloth that had wrapped the happily devoured oatmeal and fig cookies.

"Ah wonder what our friend's problem is with you," the card sharp said. "Ah, just one apple turnover left. Shall we split it?" he asked, taking a bite out of the last of Nettie Wells' delicious fruit pastries and handing it over to Nathan. For his part, Nathan knew that if he took a bite and then handed the last of the pastry over to Vin, the man they had been discussing would have a reaction, one way or another. He took the bite, closed his eyes once more as he savored the flavor, and handed the last to Vin. Vin, with a flourish, or as much of a flourish as Vin Tanner could manage, popped the flaky treat in his mouth. Ezra put his head down and smiled at the action.

The man stood and stormed to their seats. Vin rose from his.

"Can I help ya?"

"Shouldn't the nigger … "

Ezra was out of his seat so fast the former slave had no chance to ponder a protest of Ezra's action, let alone a protest of the other man's language. The former con man knocked the man out with a hard-right upper cut.

Nathan was not happy, but was unable to confront his companions as Dr. John Adams entered through the door behind him.

"What's all this about, boys?

 _ **Four Corners – Suppertime**_

"This is delicious," J.D. said.

"Inez knows how to cook," Buck said.

"Fresh vegetables and lots of 'em," Josiah said. "I love summertime," he added, a huge, toothy smile on his face.

"And Robert's beef," J.D. said. "It's like beef stew, but something's different."

"Beer," Inez said as she checked with the men at the table. Chris reached their regular dining spot just as Inez spoke.

"Evening, Inez. How are you?" he asked.

"Better, Señor Chris. Thank you for asking."

"Um, Inez, we got beer," Buck said as he poured himself another mug from the nearly full pitcher at the center of the table.

Inez looked at Buck and shook her head. "No, Buck. There is beer used in the stew." She looked to Chris. "Shall I bring you some?"

"Definitely," Chris said with a smile. He was glad to see Inez in better spirits, but he knew she would be. Mary told him that she and some of the other women had talked with her, and then the pretty Mexican woman had a long conversation with Mary. Chris didn't know any of the details of either conversation – he didn't really want to know more than he did – but he was happy to see her back to smiling and joking lightly with her customers.

"Figure Vin, Ez and Nate should be arriving soon in Denver," Buck said around a mouthful of the hearty stew.

"Yeah. Seems they've been getting along pretty good on this trip, worked together to get Frisco Jones," Chris agreed as he leaned back in his seat as Inez placed his food in front of him.

"Gracias," he said.

"De nada," Inez replied as she left the men to their nightly supper ritual.

Buck waited to make sure Inez was no longer in hearing range. "Yeah, but now Ez 'n' Vin're gonna stay at Mattie Silks' House and that'll be the end. You know how Nate feels about places like that."

"Nate needs to mind his own business on that kind o' thing," Chris challenged.

"Man's entitled to his opinion," Josiah said.

"That don't mean he has to spout it all over the place," Chris argued. "I'll agree that he's entitled to his opinion, but Nate nor any other of us gets to tell others what's what in our personal lives."

"I agree with that, too," Josiah said with a smile. His bowl was empty and he was nursing a glass of whiskey. "Eat it before it gets cold."

"I just hope they can all get along long enough to find some help for Ez," J.D. said.

"Amen to that."

 _ **Train – Approaching Denver**_

"This … miscreant verbally, vilely attacked Mistah Jackson."

"What's going on here?" the conductor demanded.

Ezra looked toward Nathan and Vin. Neither man seemed inclined to tell the story, so Ezra repeated what he just told Dr. Adams.

"What did he say?" the conductor asked as he helped the now conscious man to a standing position. The train representative appeared more unhappy with Nathan and Ezra than he was with the man who had been abusive to the healer.

"I started to ask if the nigger should … "

"Ah am barely able to abide your presence as it is," Ezra warned. "If you persist on insulting mah friend, Ah can assure you that your next lesson will not be with fists."

"Settle down, Ez," Vin said, standing as a brick wall between Ezra and the man he'd hit.

"Excuse me. I have children here. We do not appreciate the word that man used," one man who sat with his wife and two children in a seat ahead of the lawmen from Four Corners said.

"This man is an American, a free American. He has every right to be here," a woman said. "That man," she said pointing to the one who had addressed Nathan as though he should still be in shackles, "is the one who should be removed from the train."

"We won't be doing that until we get to Denver, ma'am. But we can move him out of here," which the conductor proceeded to do. "You," he said to the foul-mouthed man, "keep your nasty mouth shut."

"Thank you, ma'am, sir," Nathan said. Vin and Ezra each tipped their hat to the same people.

Vin turned to Nathan. "Yer upset with me 'n' Ez. Why?"

Nathan explained that he already drew extra attention to them due to the color of his skin. He didn't want to cause more trouble.

"That trouble has nothing to do with you and nothing to do with us," Ezra defended himself and his friends.

Nathan looked away from his two traveling companions, then said, "On this, you are entitled to your opinion." As the train slowed on the approach to the station, Nathan looked out the window and kept to himself.

 _ **Denver – Arrival**_

As the three stepped from the train, all carrying their assorted baggage, a woman dropped her carpetbag in front of them.

"Allow me," the gambler said as he picked up her bag.

"Oh, heavens, thank you kindly."

"It was nothing."

"I am so clumsy."

"Not at all. Might Ah escort you somewhere?" Ezra asked. The woman did not require assistance, she was certainly no older than forty, but Ezra asked because that was what a gentleman from the South would do.

"You have the loveliest accent. But no, I am meeting someone."

"Very well. Good evening." The three lawmen left, commenting on the gas lamplights and wondering about indoor plumbing.

As they walked away, the woman caught the eye of a man, dressed well, at first glance, in a blue suit but with a threadbare shirt and brown boots that matched nothing else that he wore. She nodded toward the three departing men. The man tipped his hat to her, and then both left the area, departing in different directions. They turned away and failed to notice Ezra eyeing them closely.

"Vin and Ah will stop at the telegraph office, though it is possible that the facility is closed for the night."

"Let's meet for a late supper in half an hour. That should give us time to find where we're staying." Nathan was not inclined to say out loud where Vin and Ezra would be staying.

"The Madison Room Restaurant at the hotel where your meetings will take place?" Ezra suggested.

"Sure. See you later," Nathan said as he pulled the directions out of his pocket for the place where he would be staying. He knew the house where Doc Wharton held a room for him was an easy walk to the hotel and the train.

Ezra and Vin found the telegraph office closed. They walked in the opposite direction from town. Mattie Silks' place was a short distance from the train as well. The impressive building was set back from the street. They found the place easily. As they walked in the front door, they were greeted immediately by the woman herself.

"Good evening, gentlemen." She looked to Ezra, and then to Vin. "Yes, Miss Madeleine did not lie."

"Ah, you have spoken with Madeleine about us?" Ezra asked.

"I have, but not in the way you might think." She admired both men again, tsked, "Such a shame," and then called for one of her girls. Ezra and Vin shared a look, Vin more uncomfortable than Ezra. Miss Madeleine had told him more than once that she could make a fortune with him in her "stable". "Please take these handsome men to the Provence Suite." She turned to Ezra and Vin. "Shall I arrange anything for tonight?"

"No. We are meeting our compatriot for a late supper," the gambler responded, a bemused expression on his face, not at all hidden from the hostess.

"Your friend does not approve?"

Vin snorted and Ezra replied, "He does not approve."

"Ah, well. His loss. Have a good stay. Allyson will be your point of contact. Please ask for me if needed."

"We shall."

"Good night," the famous madam Mattie Silks said as she headed toward a door with a sign that read 'Gaming Room'.

Their room was far more than just a room. It was a large suite, the two bedrooms separated by a spacious, comfortable parlor and a private bath with hot running water and a flush toilet.

"Is this really a good set-up?" Vin asked.

"Are you suggesting that the rooms are not separate enough for enjoyin' the _fare_?"

"Somethin' like that," Vin replied.

"Ah assure you that the walls shall tell no tales," Ezra said as he took the room to the left. This building was built nothing like the structures in Four Corners. "Let us drop our things and return to meet Mistah Jackson."

"Can't decide whether ta call 'im Nathan or _Mistah_ Jackson?" Vin asked, mimicking the Southerner's accent.

"Our Nathan Jackson has me flummoxed, there is no doubt about that."

Nathan also had no difficulty finding the residence where he would be staying. The large house with a full width of the building and deep porch in front looked impressive. It was easily the largest house on the block. He walked up the steps and was greeted by Doc Wharton as he made it to the porch.

"Nathan! Welcome. How were your travels?"

"Somewhat eventful, I should say," a familiar voice sounded behind his physician friend.

"Dr. Adams," Nathan said, surprise in his voice and a smile on his face. "Are you staying here?" Nathan shook hands with the friendly doctor who had helped arrange his seat in the conference, followed by a handshake with Dr. Adams.

"Indeed I am. Wharton and I go way back. We always try to find a house we can share. He has an aversion to hotels," Dr. Adams said as he elbowed the other doctor.

"Right, and you don't," Doc Wharton said.

"I can take 'em or leave 'em, but I leave 'em when I can." They laughed, though Nathan wasn't yet sure what the big deal was about avoiding hotels.

"Let me show you to your room and you can join us for supper."

"Supper. Well, I don't know … "

Dr. Adams walked over and slapped him on the shoulder. "Ezra and Vin will understand. Go on and tell them and then come back here and we'll walk over. It's just a half a block east."

"Well, I guess I will join you. Thank you for the invitation."

About fifteen minutes later, Nathan joined Ezra and Vin at the restaurant. The two friends had been there a while, each of them seated already at a table with a drink in front of them.

"Nate," Vin said.

Ezra nodded his head and asked, "All settled in?"

"Yeah. Hey, look, Doc Wharton and Dr. Adams invited me to join them for supper with some other doctors."

"Ah believe that would be a wise invitation to accept, and potentially fruitful," Ezra opined.

"You sher ya want ta walk around alone? The jerk from the train's probably in town somewhere. Don't know if I like us separated like that," Vin said.

"We ain't stayin' in the same place, Vin. We're bound to be separated for the next few days for large parts of the day," Nathan reminded his friend. "I appreciate the concern, but you shouldn't worry. I'll be fine."

"Nathan has a good point, Vin," Ezra suggested.

"Let's meet for breakfast here at seven tomorrow," the healer said with an evil grin.

"Ah will gladly join you all tomorrow for the afternoon repast," the card sharp said. "Enjoy your breakfast," he added, then raised his glass in toast to the two men.

They said goodnight to one another, then Vin said, "He says not ta worry, but I don't like it. Ez, I got a feeling … " he added but did not elaborate.

"We have certainly learned these last years not to ignore your instincts, Vin. Denver is a large town, but Ah admit to sharing your apprehension of our healer walking around unaccompanied."

"He's right, though. There's nothin' we can do unless we want to act like bodyguards."

"Indeed, but neither you nor Ah would want that and Nathan Jackson would not abide it."

The waitress stepped up to their table.

"What can I get you?"

A quick and quite satisfactory dinner was replaced by more drinks and a game in the saloon across the street. Ezra procured a table quickly and had a game up and running in no time. Vin kept close watch; except for monetarily, Ezra hadn't enjoyed much good luck with poker on this trip.

The dinner Nathan was invited to was a casual, enjoyable affair in a grand but comfortable house just down from where the healer and his two doctor friends were staying.

"Do you have a desire to become a doctor, Nathan?" a physician from St. Louis asked.

"I always thought that I did, but even now, even knowing about these opportunities that are available, I just don't know if I can spare the time. I suspect that a doctor will want to set up shop in Four Corners sometime soon, and I won't have a role there any longer but, if I was going to answer honestly? Yes, I would like to become a doctor."

"You gentlemen have rarely seen a kinder disposition combined with intelligence and gentle, dexterous hands," Doc Wharton said. "It is a shame and a sin that this man cannot be called a doctor. What he has learned from mostly books and infrequent observation is nothing short of a miracle."

"I've only known him a couple of days, but to my eye, he has the right temperament to be a doctor and also the skills to be one of the lawmen in his town," Dr. Adams said. "An unusual combination, for sure."

"A renaissance man," another dinner guest said.

"I don't know about that. I do know that I would like to never have to be part of that group, though the men I work with are fine men and good friends. But until it's not needed, my friends and I do all that we can to make the town as safe as it can be."

"As well as trains heading to Denver, apparently," Dr. Adams said. "You may have heard of The Magnificent Seven? Mr. Jackson is one of them." The sound of curious murmurs and admiring glances were heard and seen from others in attendance.

"Well, protecting folks who need protection is something I learned young, on the plantation. It comes a little naturally, I expect, because of that, but what happened on the train, he had a specific problem with me."

"Because you are a Negro," one of the other men at the table asked.

"That was it, but Nathan and his friends who are each one of The Seven, did the right thing, and there were others on the train who were grateful that a man so ignorant was removed from their presence," Dr. Adams explained.

The doctors and the healer continued talking well into the night. It would be an early morning for them all.

Farther in town, Ezra left his table, up nearly one hundred dollars. He and Vin walked back to Miss Mattie Silks' place, happy from a bit too much drink, and Ezra from more weighted down pockets.

"Could we arrange some companionship for you both tonight?" Allyson asked upon their return. "Choice of the house."

"Ah shall pass, mah dear. Vin?" Ezra asked his friend.

"You sher it won't bother you?" the tracker asked.

"Of course not. Ah shall leave you to your choice and see you tomorrow." Ezra took the stairs to their private suite. He used the bathroom quickly and headed for his room, his new journal in hand.

 _ **Four Corners – Fred**_

"Fred, come on. Let's play."

"He's not interested, J.D., plus, it's kind of early for him. If Ez was here he wouldn't be up for hours."

"I know, Buck. But he's so sad. I think maybe it's a bad idea for us to let him spend so much time with Ez if this is how he's gonna be."

"He's fine. We all just have to keep showin' him that we all care for him."

"Even Chris?" J.D. asked as he watched their leader walk up behind the ladies' man.

"Chris likes him. He's just afraid to let anyone see him care too much."

"I don't know, Buck. I didn't think Chris was afraid of anything," the young Easterner said as he caught the tall blond's eye and his instruction by the slight shake of his head not to let Buck know he was standing behind him. There was no way Buck would have noticed, anyway. His heart and full concentration was on petting little Fred.

"You'd be surprised, kid."

"Is that true, Chris?" Buck turned quickly and came face-to-face with his oldest friend. They smiled at each other. "Am I right? There's nothin' that scares you, right."

Chris and Buck continued to keep eye contact. Buck knew the answer, but he also knew that Chris did not want to have this conversation. He turned to the youngest member of the law enforcement group that Chris Larabee led and was put together by Oren Travis to watch over the town that meant so much to him.

"So?" J.D. asked.

"Nobody's not afraid of something, J.D., and I'll call the man out as a liar or a fool who says otherwise."

The former gunslinger continued on his way.

 _ **Denver, Day One of the Conference – Morning**_

"The first day is shortened because one of the surgeons scheduled to speak today was called in for a consultation in New York City. Word is that it's the wife of an important politician," Nathan told Vin. They were back at the Madison Room Restaurant. They had agreed for this to be their regular meet-up spot for the next three days. As they spoke of what Nathan's expectations were for these few days surrounded by so many doctors, both men were shocked to see Ezra walk in the door. The two men had both just ordered their food; the restaurant was packed full at just after seven in the morning.

Vin laughed. Ezra did not look especially happy. "Whay're you doinin' here?"

"The offensive banging across the street woke all who were asleep or enjoying other pursuits at Miss Silks'. If Ah did not know bettah, Ah would say one or both of you purposefully arranged for the work being done on the front porch on the house across the street … at seven in the mornin'." The waitress returned and asked the newly arrived man for his order.

"We'd've come up with something cleverer than that."

"Which is why Ah discounted the two of you after more serious thought, Vin. Ah have chalked it up to more bad luck."

Nathan was annoyed with the chatter, though Ezra knew the bad mood of the black man was more related to mention of the bordello. "The updated conference agenda for today shows a luncheon for all attendees. I won't be meeting you today," he said.

"That is fine, Nathan. Vin, we should try one of the many outstanding restaurants here in Denver. And we will need to enjoy a meal at Miss' Silks' place. Ah understand even the food is delectable there," Ezra added, a poke at his black friend who, though he never actually hissed when the topic of working girls came up, always seemed to exude one when the poker player mentioned the subject. Today, he offered the requisite dissatisfied grunt in reply.

"Doc Wharton said the two doctors can see you for an examination tomorrow," Nathan advised his two breakfast companions.

Ezra became suddenly quiet.

"That's good," Vin said as he frowned at his friend with the gold tooth, a tooth that was nowhere in sight as Ezra kept his mouth tightly closed.

Their food arrived and each of them ate heartily, though Ezra had only ordered a scone with his coffee.

"I have to go," Nathan said.

"Meet for supper at … what was the name o' that place?" Vin asked Ezra. The Southerner did not answer. Vin tapped the table next to the daydreaming man. "Ez?"

Ezra looked to Vin. "Ah'm sorry, what did you say?"

"The name of that restaurant we want to meet Nathan at?"

"Turtle Island."

"Strange name fer a restaurant," Vin said. "You know where it is?" he asked Nathan.

"I'll find it."

 _ **Four Corners – Mary and Chris Dine**_

"Thanks for this, Mary," Chris said.

"Chris, I love to cook for you."

"I appreciate it." He did appreciate it, even though it was pretty far removed from the best food he could get in town. But he would eat a midday meal in the company of this beautiful woman any day, especially when it meant he could get one and not have to settle for a plate that was half full of beans.

"Have you heard any more from our wayward travelers?"

"No. I expect Vin and Ez'll send something. Nathan's in sessions."

"I hope he finds this satisfying. I cannot imagine that he wouldn't. And then the chance that they might find something to help Ezra … "

Neither of them felt the need to go any further on that topic. The hopes and prayers of many people were working overtime on a good result where that was concerned.

 _ **Denver – Day One, Afternoon**_

"Are there any more questions?" the moderator asked.

Nathan hesitated, but he was jabbed by elbows on either side: Doc Wharton on the left and Dr. John Adams on the right.

"You should ask about the sick headaches. There is little doubt that some of these people in attendance are healers. They would benefit from your experience," Dr. Adams said.

Nathan nodded his head and raised his hand.

"Yes. Please state your name and where you practice."

Nathan stood up and with his deep, commanding voice, said, "Nathan Jackson. Healer from Four Corners. I have a pa … a friend … " he started, not sure if he should say patient in a room full of real doctors, " … who has suffered from sick headaches. For the longest time, it was just a terrible two-day headache with all the typical side-effects: dizziness, nausea, sensitive to light and sound. But things seem different now. The headaches are bad still, but the worst side-effect now is severe nosebleeds. Is this a new kind of sick headache or something else?"

The doctor running the session called 'The Brain and Neurology: What We Know and What We Don't Know', asked, "Does he still have that first typical sick headache on occasion?"

"Yes."

The doctor nodded. "I know you would like an answer specific to your patient," he said, using the word that Nathan had refused to, "and you would like that answer today, but more detail about him, it is a him, correct?" Nathan offered another affirmative. "It's likely that he might be over the worst of the sick headaches. This other ailment is probably not related and might be more treatable. Be sure to see me after the session."

Doc Wharton elbowed Nathan again. "He's one of the doctors who will be seeing Ezra tomorrow."

Nathan's sigh of relief could be felt by both physicians.

As the exchange was happening at the conference, Vin and Ezra sat down to a midday meal at The Silk Road Restaurant at Mattie Silks' House. They decided they would leave the Turtle Island for when Nathan could join them.

"Guess it's best if we eat here when Nathan can't. Don't understand what his problem is," Vin said as he leaned away from the table as their water glasses were filled.

"Have you decided on what you would like to drink?" their waiter asked.

"Ah will have a glass of the Cabernet from France," Ezra said.

"A beer fer me," Vin followed.

"Do you have a preference, sir? We have beers from all over the world."

"In that case, Vin, you should try something from Germany. You will not have many opportunities to do that," Ezra said with a smile.

"All right, the German beer," Vin said.

"We have three."

"Then I'll take the first one on the list. Most likely get another chance for a beer while we're here."

"Very good. My name is Thomas, in case you need anything. I will be back shortly to take your order," the smartly dressed waiter said as he left to place their drink order.

"Thank you, Thomas," Ezra replied as their server left to place the order at the bar.

"What'd ya send to the fellers back home?"

"A quick update. Ah told them all was well."

"You gonna send any mail back?"

Ezra offered a crooked grin. "Ah may be forced to wax rhapsodic about the delicacies offered at Mattie Silks'. Or maybe this food. Did you look at the menu, Vin?"

"Yep. Don't know what some of it is, but a lot of it sounds good enough ta eat."

"And imbibe." Just as Ezra replied, the waiter returned with a serving tray.

"Miss Silks asked that you enjoy something from the house." Thomas set a glass of champagne before each man and a plate with a small tower of food. "This is a homemade herb toast topped with caviar, diced onion, chopped hard-boiled egg, finished with a drop of Dijonnaise. Enjoy."

"Well, this is quite unexpected," Ezra said.

"Do you know what it is?" Vin asked.

"Caviar is fish eggs." Ezra watched Vin grimace at the description. "Do not snub your nose, this sounds quite delectable."

"Well, I'm game fer anything," Vin said and tossed the small bite into his mouth. He took two chews and then swallowed. Ezra watched as Vin decided whether or not he liked what he'd just tasted. The tracker took a swallow from his champagne glass, then said, "'s good. A little salty. Good thing I didn't blink while I was eatin' it."

Ezra laughed. "Good thing," he agreed as he popped his own wee appetizer in his mouth. He took more time to savor the flavors as he chewed then swallowed. He also washed his bite down with a taste of the champagne. "Delicious."

They both ordered their meals, and Ezra offered compliments to the chef.

"Lookin' forward to that letter, though I don't think the fellas'll care much 'bout the food. The boys're gonna have ta read it out o' the ladies hearing if the letter's 'bout anything else."

"That would be wise."

They ate leisurely, chatted amiably and then Vin headed upstairs for a little afternoon rendezvous with one of Mattie's ladies. He barely said goodbye as he jumped from his seat when he saw the sweet strawberry blonde at the doorway. Ezra was left alone at the table, perplexed but amused all at once. He pulled out his journal and began to work on his next idea.

 _ **Four Corners – An Update from Denver**_

 _ **NATHAN IN CLASS ALL IS WELL STOP MORE TOMORROW STOP EPS**_

"That was informative," Josiah said.

"Cheap bastard," Buck complained.

 _ **Denver – Day One, Evening**_

"How was your day, Nathan?" Ezra asked.

"Good. Learned a lot, even though it was cut short. What about you two?"

"It was good," they said. They turned to each other and smiled.

"You both sampled the goods over there? In the afternoon?"

"Only one of us did. And yes, the brothel provides services in the afternoon. Ah cannot think of a single reason why we should not take advantage of that." His grin was less than friendly as he waited for Nathan's reply. He turned to watch Vin's reaction. The card sharp already knew what was coming.

"Figures you would do that, Ezra," the healer said, dripping with surprising, prudish disgust.

"It weren't him, Nate. It was me," Vin said angrily.

"Oh. Well."

"Well what, Nate?"

"Nothin', Vin."

"It weren't nothin' when ya thought it was Ezra 'samplin' the goods'."

"Ezra's got Inez."

Ezra snorted a laugh. "If you will excuse me," he said as he stood. He threw down enough money for all three meals and left the table.

"Damn it, Nate. He ain't got Inez. They ain't had each other fer a long time. You think he shouldn't dally with another woman fer however long it takes fer them ta git back together? If they ever do? We ain't livin' next to the Pope. What's so different 'bout him that ya seem ta think he should be celibate, when the rest of us ain't, not includin' Josiah, but that's only because he ain't, not because he wouldn't. Don't know 'bout you." Nathan put his head down. "Guess maybe I do. 'Sides, it's jest sex, it ain't love."

Nathan stood. "I am not having this discussion." The big man stormed from the table.

Dr. Adams sat down in Nathan's vacated seat. "You boys having some trouble?"

"Same as always. Them two … I don't get how we go so fast from them gettin' along to … this."

"And you're stuck in the middle."

"I'll live. Not so sure 'bout that friendship, though." Vin stood up, checked that enough money was on the table. There was. "Good night."

"Good night, Vin."

The tracker found Ezra in Mattie's small, private casino, a separate, special gaming area from the few tables in the saloon downstairs. Vin waited for the hand to finish as he tried another German beer. Once he joined in, as they played poker with two other men, a large, unkempt man barged into the room, looking around, crazed, a gun in hand.

"Lila!"

There was no answer. Several men stood in front of their women. Still others seemed inclined to allow their choices for the night to act as shields.

"Lila!"

Ezra replied, calmly, "Ah believe if Lila were here she would remain in hiding." The man stormed to the gambler's table.

"Where is she?"

"Where is she, suh?" Ezra poked. "You must be kidding. If Ah knew, Ah would not say." For his smart ways, the former con man received a hard pistol whipping. Vin was up like a sudden flash of lightning as Ezra went to the floor. The former bounty hunter knocked the man out with the butt of his mare's leg.

"Hell, that was fast, fella," said one of the men at their table.

"Mah friend is renowned for his timing," Ezra said as he felt his cheek. Nothing was broken, though his reddened skin exhibited a cut that was weeping blood. He reached his hand up to the one Vin offered and made his way to his feet.

Mattie and Lila walked in. The madam turned to her employee and said, "Lila, this cannot continue to happen."

"I know. I am SO sorry."

"We'll talk later, dear. Bobby," she called to the man who followed her into the room. He was the size of the now unconscious one on the gaming room floor. The madam turned to Vin and Ezra. "You two," she said, immediately getting their attention with her commanding manner. "Your stay and services are on the house. These intrusions by men who think their sisters or girlfriends or former wives don't want to be here has resulted in bloodshed more than once. I have replaced more rugs than you can imagine." She stepped up to Ezra and touched his chin, moving it to get a good look at the growing bruise. "Tsk, that is just in every way wrong. Make sure Allyson does what she can."

"Ah shall."

"All right." She smiled at the two men who had avoided spilling blood on her new rug. To the room she said, "I do apologize, everyone. Drinks are on the house tonight." She looked back to Ezra and Vin. "Will you be continuing your game?"

"Ah believe that Ah shall turn in." He had the beginnings of a headache that, if he was lucky, resting soon should allow some relief.

"Perfectly understandable. Would you like some company?"

"No, thank you, dear lady."

"Very well. And you?" she asked, turning to Vin.

He knew that it was where they were staying that seemed to be keeping him in a high state of randy. He was away from familiar eyes and faces, which offered him a certain freedom that he would never allow himself to feel in Four Corners. There was that as well making sure that he went back with a story or two or ten for Buck. He'd be the one who had to do it because so far Ezra seemed completely uninterested in the softer, shapelier merchandise at Miss Mattie Silk's House.

 _ **Four Corners – The Judge**_

"He didn't say why he was coming. I assume that we're just on the way to some other town that needs his services."

"All right." Chris stepped close to Mary, gave her a quick kiss and said, "I've got to tell the fellas."

"Is there a rush?"

"Um, no, but best do it now so I only have to do it once," he said as he walked around the printing press and out the door. His long legs had him to the saloon in no time. He stepped inside and found exactly what he expected. He walked up to the table.

"We've got a problem."

"What now?" Buck asked as his friend sat beside him.

"The judge is arriving today."

"What for?" J.D. asked. "And what's the problem with that?" None of the three men looking back at Chris seemed to grasp the problem.

"The problem is that Judge Travis knows about Nathan, Vin and Ezra being in Denver, but he doesn't know that two officers of the law who he hired are staying in a brothel."

"That's okay. He don't have to know," J.D. said, so innocent.

"I know that, J.D., but I am stuck here with the three of my men who are the absolute worst at keeping a secret."

"I think I resent that remark," Josiah said.

"Really? Josiah, you don't need much liquor in you to loosen that tongue," Chris said. "It's a better drunk than when you've had too much."

Buck joined in. "There ain't nothin' like a happy, funny drunk, but you need to stay away from him the most."

"All three of you should. Unfortunately, he's going to want to see all of his lawmen that are left in town."

"You could order us to keep our mouths shut about Mattie Silks," J.D. suggested.

"Yeah, that always works," Chris said as he put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

 _ **Denver – Day Two, Early Morning**_

"Where is Ezra?" Nathan asked as he stood in the lobby of the hotel with four doctors, only two of whom Vin had familiarity.

"Still sleepin'," Vin replied. "It's hardly seven o'clock."

"I thought we would be meeting for breakfast every morning," Nathan said.

"Ezra's not meetin' us today."

"Well we can't examine him there," Nathan said with some disgust.

"Where?" asked the doctor who ran yesterday's session on the brain, Dr. Harrison Rutherford.

"We're stayin' over ta Mattie Silks' place," Vin offered, not whispered, not ashamed.

"Lucky boys," the fourth doctor said.

"We still shouldn't go there to examine him," Nathan said.

"Why not?" all of the doctors asked.

"Good point," Vin said as his steady gaze held Nathan's angry, embarrassed one. "Let's go. He ain't gonna be happy 'bout the early mornin', but may as well get it done."

As they made their walk from the hotel to Mattie Silks' brothel, Vin brought them up to speed on the previous night's altercation and the hit Ezra took to the face.

"Boy can't catch a break," Doc Wharton said.

Speaking toward Nathan, Vin said, "It was a lot like that time Top Hat Bob hit 'im, only this time the guy was right on top of 'im, practically. His bell got rung, but he seems all right, if ya ignore his face. He's seein' all right, knows who he is, knows it's too early ta be up, fer him. He's hurtin' some." Vin could see the hint of guilt in Nathan's visage.

Dr. Adams asked, "All of you know what to check for with concussion?"

"Sure. Nate had us learn all that a few years ago," Vin answered.

None of the doctors seemed even a little uncomfortable heading to their destination. Not one of them offered a negative comment. Mattie Silks was well known for running as good of an establishment as possible, considering the line of work. Doctors Wharton and Adams seemed to have particular familiarity with the madam and her facility. Her large 'staff' were seen regularly by doctors and stabled, when necessary, to keep disease transmission under control.

When they arrived, Mattie's place was very quiet; it was likely the only time of day that it ever was. Allyson was up and around. She seemed concerned with all of these men showing up at their doorstep, but Vin put her concerns to rest.

"These are doctors who have a meeting to examine Ezra. He was supposed to meet 'em at a hotel, but you know by now that Ez ain't a mornin' person."

Allyson smiled. "I have figured that out, though he did change his mind yesterday."

"He did do that," Vin agreed with an amused grin. "We're goin' up."

"Very well. I hope that you have good news for Ezra," she said as she continued down the hall beside the grand staircase.

They entered the suite and the tracker went to the card sharp's door. He knocked lightly, then called, "Ya decent?"

A small snort of laughter was heard, followed by, "Very funny. Come in, Vin."

Ezra was sitting on the edge of the bed in his nightshirt. As he watched the procession of men entering the room, he quickly slipped his body under the sheet.

"Good lord, Vin! You might have said … " the former con man said as he pulled the sheet higher up his chest. He was clearly at a loss for what to say next, so he said nothing at all. The appalled look on his face said it all.

"This is an examination, Mr. Standish," Dr. Jonathan Foster, the fourth of the doctors in the room said. "Your night clothes will make this easier on you and us."

Ezra released his hold on the sheet and rested his arms on either side of his body. "If Ah had known the numbers who would be in attendance, Ah would have arranged an entry fee."

The acerbic comment had Dr. Adams turn to the healer and say, "You weren't kidding, Nathan."

"No reason to sugar-coat it. He's not a good patient," the black man said as he and Ezra glared at one another.

"Come on, Nate. That ain't fair," Vin started, but Doc Wharton interrupted.

"Vin, why don't you and I go down for a cup of coffee and one of Miss Beulah's breakfast rolls?" Beulah Anderson was a former slave who had won the jackpot, figuratively, she would be the first to tell you, when she found her way into Mattie Silks' kitchen, first as a dishwasher and now as the top cook at Mattie's Silk Road Restaurant and breakfasts in the parlor.

"Already ate, but that sounds good," Vin admitted.

"Best pastry in town is made right here in the bordello's kitchen," Doc Wharton said.

"How, pray tell, would you know?" Ezra asked.

"Behave for these gentlemen and I shall regale you with a story," the doctor from Durango said as he wiggled his substantial eyebrows and ushered Vin out the door.

"Ezra, do you want … " Nathan started, but Ezra already knew where he was headed.

"Please remain, Nathan," an unusually unsure Ezra Standish requested. "Let us proceed."

The doctors and the healer were in Ezra's room for about thirty minutes. Once the examination was over, the doctors joined Vin and Doc Wharton in the breakfast room and waited there, enjoying good coffee and better pastry as they gave Ezra time for his morning ablutions, time to dress and frankly, time to settle himself after being observed, poked and prodded by virtual strangers. Vin grew antsy as five, then ten, fifteen minutes passed with no sign of the gambler. Finally, just as the other men were sure Vin would sit no longer, Ezra stepped into the room.

"Gentlemen, mah apologies. Ah had a thought and as Ah have adopted Vin's practice of keeping a journal handy, Ah chose to write it down while it was fresh in mah mind," Ezra said. "Now, Ah see only crumbs on plates." The waiter appeared at his side.

"Could I bring you a pastry?"

"Indeed you may, thank you. Ah hear the breakfast roll is not to be missed."

"It is really, really good," the waiter said. Everyone at the table seconded the response. "Shall I pour you some coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Ezra sat between Vin and Dr. Adams and then he asked the men at the table, "Refills?" Everyone indicated they would like more.

"Mattie does not scrimp on anything," Doc Wharton said as he savored the hot coffee.

"Ah believe you said you had a story to tell," Ezra said as he, too, enjoyed the rich brew.

Dr. Adams pulled his watch out of his pocket. "I hate to be a party-pooper, but we have sessions to attend."

"Well, John is right, gents. We will have to get together later. I promise it is a story worth hearing." All of the doctors and Nathan stood and left Ezra and Vin to their breakfast, Vin's second.

"Ezra, we will confer and get back to you and Nathan with our findings.

"Thank you, Dr. Wharton."

"Thanks," Nathan said.

Ezra sat, thinking of the examination and what little the doctors had to say. He shook his head, not feeling overly optimistic about anything that had taken place earlier. He looked up and found Vin staring at him.

"Let's go fer a ride."

"Horses?"

"Yep."

"A fine idea, Vin."

 _ **Four Corners – Practice**_

"Nathan's stayin' with Doc Wharton, but Vin and Ezra're stayin' at a hotel."

"That's right. But it ain't the hotel where the medical conference is takin' place."

"What hotel are they staying at?" Chris asked as he walked in on Buck and J.D. attempting to polish their stories. Josiah was sitting at the table, but his expression said that he had been listening to some version of this back and forth for some time.

"Oh, hey Chris," Buck said. The town Lothario conveniently left out any answer to Chris' question.

"You two are practicing what you're going to say once the judge gets here."

"Well, we don't want to get caught in a lie," J.D. said in defense of the actions.

"Is that right?" Chris asked, annoyed and amused at the same time.

"That is right, old pard."

"All right. So what hotel are they staying at?" Chris asked again. J.D. and Buck looked at each other.

"Guess we should have an answer for that," J.D. noted.

"Yeah," Chris said. "And remember that the judge knows a lot of people in Denver: judges, lawyers, bankers, people at the mint … hotel operators." Chris watched as the demeanor of both men changed, from eager prevaricators to something with which they had more familiarity: confused lawmen.

"Guess we need to come up with another plan," Buck said.

Josiah snorted a laugh that echoed through the saloon and out to the main avenue.

 _ **Denver – Day Two, Open Range**_

"Chris got his telegraph?"

"Yes."

"I'd hate to be cooped up in a big room full o' people, 'specially now that we found this."

"Yes, Vin. It is quite, well … words fail … "

 _ **White legs, wood, bark, straight and strong,**_

 _ **Her leaves shimmer green and gray.**_

 _ **Mother Earth calls, beckons us along.**_

 _ **Aspen embrace us this summer day.**_

Ezra shook his head and smiled as Vin watched the aspen leaves move with the breeze. The always-aware tracker knew he was being observed and turned to his friend.

"First," Ezra said as he rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb, the smile full of affection and admiration, "show off." Vin smiled, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Second, your talent with words is breathtaking. You came up with four beautiful lines of poetry in just the time we have been stopped here admiring this immense stand of aspens?"

Vin lowered his head, a little bit embarrassed by the kind words, but knowing now, finally, that he had been given such a gift by Mary and Ezra. He wasn't the type of man who would boast, would show his satisfaction in a prideful way. But proud he was, and he had Mary Travis to thank, but mostly he had the man seated in a saddle on a rented horse beside him who he would be forever thankful to. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying a day out in the beauty of the foothills of the Rocky Mountains.

"I got you 'n' Mary ta thank."

"Well, you don't have us to thank for your innate talent, Vin. That you can now read and write? Mary and Ah simply righted a wrong in assisting you to this place now. You did all of the hard work." The Southerner breathed in deeply, taking in the smells of the nearby pine and omnipresent juniper that surrounded the forest of aspen. It was a good day to be alive. Ezra hoped life held many more days just like this one. "Do you wish to write this poem in your journal before we continue?"

"I'll remember it."

"Ah am sure you will." Ezra looked around and saw what appeared to be especially lush vegetation to the north. "Shall we head over there to enjoy the delicacies that Miss Beulah has prepared for us?"

Vin nodded. "I can always eat."

 _ **Four Corners – Judge Oren Travis**_

"Have you heard from them?" the judge asked.

Josiah replied, "Ezra's been fairly routine with the updates."

"Good. And how about his … condition?" the judge asked. "I understand that he would be seeing someone while he's in Denver."

"That's supposed to be today," Chris said.

"Good. And how are things around here?"

Chris waited for Buck or J.D. to join in and answer a question, but it seemed the former gunslinger would be as gray as the judge before that would happen.

"It's been quiet. No trouble from Royal or James this summer. Good spring melt and rain seems to have stopped him from diverting any water, so far."

Travis nodded. The two men were the worst of the large ranchers, willing to do anything to keep what they had and steal what they didn't.

"Have those two been giving any of the new settlers any trouble?"

Again, Chris gave his other two men a chance to speak, but the tall blond knew he couldn't wait too long to answer for fear that the judge would question why they were remaining silent.

"So far we've been able to keep the peace. Every now and then a cow or pig disappears from a small farm or ranch but we can't prove it was either of them that made it happen."

The judge nodded again, then said, "So what do you two gentlemen have to say for yourselves?" Oren Travis now directed his penetrating gaze to J.D. and Buck.

"Nothin'," Buck said.

"Nothin'," J.D. echoed.

"Sounds suspicious," the judge said, sounding suspicious.

"Now, Judge Travis, sir, we just don't have much to say. Like Chris said, it's been kind of quiet around here," Buck assured the old man.

Judge Travis looked at Buck and then turned to the young Easterner. "Is there something you want to tell me, son?" Chris and Josiah shared a glance, and then they heard J.D. start to speak. Josiah closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"No, Judge. I mean, like Chris said, it's been quiet. 'Course, part of that is because Ezra ain't here. You know he likes to talk. He could talk for twenty-four hours straight and never run out of air. I guess you know what that's like, working with all those lawyers." J.D.'s eyes grew wide when he realized he was talking to a lawyer. "No offense, Judge. Even Ezra can go long periods of time not talking. He's bound to not talk a lot in Denver."

The room grew surprisingly quiet. None of J.D.'s fellow lawmen wanted to speak. They knew they were all on the edge of trouble with where J.D.'s babbling had taken them.

"And why would that be, J.D.?"

"Oh, um … well … "

"J.D., aren't you supposed to go help Nettie load her wagon?" Chris asked.

"Hell, kid. We both were," Buck said as he jumped to his feet. "Let's go."

"Now hold on … " the judge started, but Josiah interrupted this time.

"Missus Wells will require an escort if we don't get that wagon loaded right quick," Josiah said. As the preacher walked toward the door, he grabbed J.D. by the collar and dragged him out of his seat and to the jailhouse exit.

"Bye, Judge," the young sheriff called.

Judge Travis turned to Chris. "What the devil is going on?"

Chris wiped his hand over his face. "Judge, those three'll be the death of me."

"You frequently say that about some combination of the three who aren't here." Chris nodded his agreement with that. Ezra and Nathan often battled just shy of fisticuffs, and Vin and Ezra were the most adept pair of his men at getting into trouble, and that was saying a lot when he had Buck and J.D. on an assignment together, something that he had pretty much stopped doing for the sake of his own sanity.

"I know."

"Seemed like they weren't supposed to tell me something, which they accomplished. Is there something you're trying to keep me from finding out, Chris?"

The two strong, stubborn men shared a look, but Chris finally conceded that keeping this kind of information from the judge was not a fight worth fighting.

"Hell, it's not that big of a deal. We just thought things would be easier if you didn't find out."

"Find out what?"

"In Denver, Vin and Ezra are … " Before Chris could finish, Judge Oren Travis burst out laughing. Chris would categorize it as likely the loudest guffaw he had ever heard in the three years he had known the man, and definitely the most sustained. The old man seemed to be having a hard time catching his breath as his evident mirth continued.

"Are you all right? Should I get Mary?"

"Stay," the judge said as he settled back in his seat and tried to calm himself. He snorted one last time, wiped a tear from his eye and said, "I know."

Chris gave Oren a sidelong glance. "You know … what?" he asked, his turn to grow suspicious.

"Ezra and Vin are staying at Miss Mattie's place."

Chris stared back in shock. "How'd you know?"

"Never mind that. Why do you think I'd care?"

"Well, you're well-known, admired … "

"So is she."

Chris frowned. He would have to say that Mattie Silks was admired in limited circles. But he also knew he looked a little foolish to the judge, so asking the next question wouldn't put him in any worse place with the man who sat opposite him.

"Why don't you care?"

"Because I don't care what a man, or woman, does so long as no one gets hurt, no one is forced to do something against their will, and that everything is legal. Mattie's place is clean, she runs a tight-but-fair ship, and it's still legal in Denver."

"All right." Chris could agree with all of that. "So how'd you know?"

"I know a lot of people in my line of work. I found out from the sheriff in Durango, who heard from the sheriff in Fort Pueblo, who overheard someone say two lawmen from some 'dust bowl' town were heading to Mattie Silks'. That's a telegraph at each of the three main stops on my way here, forwarded from my office."

"That's how you knew?"

"No. That's just confirmation that trouble follows you boys. I got a telegraph from Mattie thanking me for sending Ezra and Vin."

"So, you _know_ her?" Chris winced after he said it, and then asked, "You _sent_ them?"

"You are lucky I am not a violent man or I would punch you." The judge sighed and said, "I do not _know_ her, as you infer, but I know her very well and I owe her. We keep in touch. When she corresponded with Ezra about staying there, she contacted me to ask if I had a problem with it, said she knew about _my_ seven in Four Corners." Chris shook his head and Travis said, "It does not pay to deceive."

"I know. Except when Ezra's deceiving to get us information. Sorry."

The judge slapped Chris on the shoulder as he stood. "Don't worry," he said as he walked to the door. "Mary knows, too."

"What?" Chris' voice caught as he choked out the exclamation. Judge Travis grinned at the sudden concern on Chris' face. "And she's all right with it?"

"I didn't say that," Oren Travis said with a crooked grin as he opened the door and stepped through it. He closed the door behind him and his grin grew large and his eyes twinkled with humor when he heard, 'Shit' through the door.

 _ **Denver – Day Two, Late Afternoon**_

After a beautiful day exploring the landscape west of Denver, Vin and Ezra returned the rental horses, Ezra tipping the man generously and Vin selecting the best feed for the excellent steeds for their evening meal. After assuring that the horses were well cared for, the two tired but contented lawmen arrived at the bordello. They were met by a worried Allyson, who told them that Nathan was hurt. A carriage courtesy of Mattie Silks waited for them, the driver knowledgeable about precisely where they needed to go and how to get them there as fast as possible.

The driver didn't have a chance to stop the carriage completely before Ezra and Vin jumped out and rushed up the stairs to the porch, where they were greeted by Doc Wharton. The physician held a glass of whiskey in one hand and held the other hand up to calm to two anxious men.

"He's all right, boys."

"What happened?" Vin asked.

The doctor explained that Nathan wanted to come back to the house to organize his notes from the day's sessions. As he walked back to the house, he was attacked.

"John Adams was also coming here before meeting us for supper and on his way, found two men – and he swears one woman - beating on Nathan. John scared them enough with his crazy doctor routine, and a few whacks from his walking stick."

"Screaming like a banshee didn't hurt," Dr. Adams said as he entered the room.

"That's what I meant by crazy, John," Doc Wharton said affectionately.

"Oh," Dr. Adams said with a wink at the two lawmen.

"Was one of them the man from the train?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know. The shade of the trees, the sun looking one way was blinding, and I was a little busy at the time trying to get them to leave Nathan be." Doc Wharton handed his old friend a drink. "Thanks." He turned to Vin and Ezra. "He's going to be fine. He's bruised, has a split lip, a cut on his cheek. And still his bruises aren't as bad as yours," the doctor said to Ezra.

"Aw, hell, Ez. You shouldn't have been out on a horse today," Vin said. Both doctors' eyebrows rose on their foreheads.

"Ah am fine. Ah feel fine," Ezra insisted.

"Well, I think you and Nathan should both rest. I know I have Nathan listening to me," Dr. Adams said as he challenged Ezra, steel blue eyes meeting tired green ones. The doctor could tell that he had at best a 50/50 chance of Ezra agreeing with him. He waved his hand and said, "Anyway, we suggested that he should skip tomorrow's sessions, but he refused."

"He has been looking forward to being here," Ezra said. "It would be completely out of character for Nathan to not finish what he started."

"We're figuring that out damned quick," Doc Wharton said admiringly.

"Can we go see 'im?" Vin asked.

"He is sleeping. I thought we'd wake him at six-thirty for an early supper. We're having a meal delivered from the Turtle Island. Will you be joining us?"

"Thank you for the invitation. Ah believe that we would like that," Ezra said as Vin nodded his agreement. "We are somewhat dusty and bedraggled from our day exploring. Since we have time to get cleaned up and changed, we shall do that and return at six-thirty."

"We'll see you then," Doc Wharton said. "And don't worry, Nathan really will be fine."

 _ **Four Corners – Billy**_

Billy Travis sat on the boardwalk in front of the Clarion News, digging a small ditch into the dirt with the heel of his boot. A thick pamphlet was shoved under his thigh, just enough for the stiff wind to keep from blowing it quickly down the avenue, high in the air and swirling into the desert wilderness not far out of town, where none of the wildlife that might come upon it were likely to care too much about the story of Frederick Douglass.

"Billy, you all right?" Chris asked as he sat beside the little boy, the reformed gunslinger's legs stretched out well beyond those of the newspaper publisher's son. The leader of The Seven and the little boy's grandfather discussed what had happened with the child as Ezra was readying to leave. Oren was loathe to discipline the boy for something he wasn't witness to. Chris didn't disagree, which is what had him sitting next to the little boy now.

"I guess." Anyone walking by would not miss the annoyed expression on Chris' face. The leader of the seven lawmen did not like prevarication, as Ezra would call it, and though it might not have been purposeful on the child's part, it verged on a little white lie, and Billy needed to learn better than that.

"I don't believe you," Chris said. "Do you want to tell me the truth?"

"I don't know."

"Fair enough. Did you read your homework?" Chris was aware of the subject of Billy's homework assignment. Ezra had made a good choice.

"Yeah."

Chris remained quiet. He could tell the boy wanted to talk. Billy turned to face the man who had acted like a father to him for a couple of years now.

"Ezra probably hates me now." Billy lowered his chin. Chris could see it quaver as though just barely holding back tears.

"No, I doubt that. I think he's disappointed, probably confused." Billy didn't speak or look up. "Why did you do it?"

"He wants Mama. I want you to have Mama."

Chris nearly choked on a laugh. Mary wouldn't be too happy with the phraseology. "First, it's your mama's decision who she decides to be with. Second, Ezra doesn't want your mama, at least not that way."

"I think you're wrong, Chris." Billy looked up and met the tall man's eyes. "What he said … "

"Billy, your mama and Ezra are good friends, they're like brother and sister." As annoying as that could be, Chris did find it comforting that they had developed such a relationship. "They say things to each other because they care about each other, because they love each other."

"No!" Billy stood and folded his arms across his chest. "Mama loves you!" The angry boy's homework started to fly away, but Chris snatched it back from the dust devil that would lift it away like a tornado across an Indiana field.

"Billy, settle down. Come on, sit." The boy sat. Mary opened the door quietly and listened in to the conversation between her two men. "Your mama loves us both. Your mama has a lot of love in her heart. And yes, she loves me different from how she loves Ezra. Or Vin. Or Inez. Or a whole lot of people. Ezra can't take her away from you or me, because he doesn't want to."

"But he don't want Miss Inez any more. He might want Mama if he don't want her." Mary looked sadly at the backs of Chris and her son. _'Poor Inez, poor Ezra,'_ she thought to herself.

" _Doesn't_ , not _don't_." Billy nodded that he understood the correction. "You shouldn't worry. I love your mama. She loves me."

Billy nodded, then asked quietly, "Are you gonna marry Mama? Are you gonna be my new daddy?"

Chris pulled the boy into a hug. He didn't want to lie, so he answered with honesty. "Maybe. I hope so." Chris leaned away and looked down at Billy. "Everything all right?"

"It will be, if Mr. Ezra forgives me."

Chris stood and helped Billy to his feet. "Then you don't have anything to worry about. Ezra might be confused about what happened, but I know him well and I can guarantee that he will forgive you."

"How do you know?"

"Because he loves you." No man Chris had ever met loved children more. It was watching Ezra with children that convinced Chris there was something there beyond the questionable ways of the con man, past the man who seemed only to care about whatever it took to line his pockets with money. It was worth waiting for that man, the man Ezra Standish was today.

Chris rubbed Billy's shoulder and headed toward the jailhouse. Mary closed the door but kept watching from the window.

"Chris?"

"Yeah," the lean gunman said as he turned. He spotted Mary at the edge of the curtain.

"Can you help me with my reading assignment?"

Chris smiled. There would be no better apology for Billy to offer to Ezra than to have read his assignment, and understood it.

"You've read it?"

"Mm-hmm. Twice."

"All right. Let me see if your mama has a copy … "

"She don't. Uh, doesn't. This is the only one. Here," Billy said, handing over the booklet.

"I'll read it tonight. Can we meet after breakfast tomorrow, son?"

Billy's eyes lit up, for Chris agreeing to help him, but mostly for Chris calling him son. He never tired of that.

"Yes, sir," Billy said as he turned and headed into the newspaper office. Chris caught Mary's beautiful face through the window, watched as she looked down at her son, and then saw her raise her face, the smile on it seeming to take away years of stress. Chris smiled back and went on his way.

 _ **Denver – Day Two, Dinner**_

Vin showed up at the house alone.

"Where is Mr. Standish?" Doc Wharton asked as he handed the tracker a glass of whiskey.

"He'll be along. He insisted on, well, doin' 'imself up, like he does, then stoppin' ta send a telegraph back home."

Nathan joined them a few minutes after Vin's arrival, followed closely by Dr. Adams.

"Hey, Nate, how ya feelin'?" Vin asked as he stepped up to his friend and gave him an affectionate hug, careful of his body as he knew the black man had taken a beating.

"I'm good, Vin. Guess you were right to worry. Could o' been worse if Dr. Adams hadn't shown up."

"'preciate ya helpin' my friend, Doc," Vin said.

"There is a sizable list of people who are quite fond of our Nathan here. You'd be surprised how many would've come to his aid if they had been going by."

"Where's Ezra?" the healer asked.

"He stopped to send Chris a telegraph."

"And he is pleased to say that sending the missive to Mistah Larabee is a fait accompli," Ezra said as he walked into the small parlor. He turned to the former slave and asked, "Are you well?"

Nathan answered, "Sore, tired, but it feels good to be alive."

"Something for which we all are equally grateful," Ezra said as he reached his arm up to Nathan's shoulder. He looked into his friend's eyes and added, "Ah recognize we have our differences, Nathan, but mah life would no doubt be much poorer without you in it."

Nathan blushed, not obvious to anyone but the card sharp who stood directly in front of him. There was much to be said still between the two men, but Nathan could come up with only embarrassed stammering. "I … um … there's … well … "

Ezra interrupted with, "That you are here now does not require a response. We have time to speak of other things at another time. Maybe at breakfast?"

"Well put, Mr. Standish," Doc Wharton said. "Shall we eat?" Nathan seemed pleased and proud that Ezra would make himself available so early in the morning to talk. It proved how important clearing the air was to the Southerner; how important their relationship was to him.

Supper was a casual affair, the food from the Turtle Island Café spread out on the large sideboard in the dining room, wine, water and whiskey plentiful at the elegant table. With Nathan fading and the other two lawmen from Four Corners tired from their long day, an early night was called.

Vin and Ezra had chosen not to take advantage of the bordello's coach. It was a nice night, not a very long walk. When they arrived back at Mattie Silks', Ezra mentioned his desire to go straight to bed.

"You don't want to play some poker, get a drink?" Vin asked.

"It has been a long day, Vin. I am quite fatigued."

Vin looked at the gambler with a keen eye. The tracker wasn't convinced that Ezra was telling the whole truth.

"You sher yer jest tired? You look a little peaked."

Ezra sighed. "To be honest, Ah am not entirely certain. Ah am certain that Ah am very tired. Could we talk about this more in the morning?"

"Do I got a choice?" Vin was very reluctant to let his friend go.

"No. Thank you for your concern. Good night, Vin."

 _ **Four Corners – A Denver Update**_

"I apologize, Mr. Larabee. There must have been a line down. This just came through."

"That's all right, Sam. It happens. Here," the leader of The Seven said, reaching out a coin to the young man.

"Thank you, sir. Good night."

"Good night."

"All right, old pard. What's it say?" Buck asked.

Chris read through the telegraph. He shook his head and tossed the correspondence to Josiah.

 **NJ HURT STOP FINE, BRUISED STOP EPS**

"Don't it seem like Ez is gettin' shittier at updating?"

"These aren't chapters to a dime novel, Buck."

"I know that, Chris. I just figured we might hear more, that's all."

"Figure he kept it short for a reason. I sent a reply, asking for more detail."

 _ **Denver – Third Day, Morning**_

When Nathan showed up for breakfast he found only Vin waiting. He sat down, clearly angry about being stood up by the card sharp. He ate some toast and drank some coffee, not interested in conversation. Vin, never much of a talker, seemed perfectly content to eat his big breakfast in silence, barely pulling his head out of his journal. The former bounty hunter could sense that Nathan was angry, and he knew it was because Vin had failed to force Ezra out of bed. When he'd knocked on the door and didn't get an answer from the gambler, he opened it. Seeing Ezra sleeping soundly and knowing that the previous day had been long and Ezra still likely had soreness from being attacked by Billy, he couldn't bring himself to force the issue. He called to Ezra that he was leaving for breakfast and Ezra mumbled back what sounded like 'Enjoy' and that was how Vin found himself sitting through Nathan's stewing anger. Words were not necessary to tell that Nathan felt that he'd been left hanging and that Ezra's practice of sleeping in proved how little import the poker player placed on talking through things.

After Nathan left their table without a word, Vin headed back to the brothel and straight to the suite. Ezra needed to be talked to. If he was serious about speaking with the healer, he needed to show it. He knocked on Ezra's door. No answer had him knock much harder; it would be impossible to not hear the urgency in the sound.

"Go 'way," was the muffled response in a thick southern accent.

Vin entered his friend's room. "Ez, we were gonna meet Nate … " The tracker immediately saw why his friend hadn't joined him for the morning meal. He rushed to the bed, several long strides in the expansive room. He sat on the edge of the mattress on the large, ornately carved wooden bed, noting Ezra's flushed cheeks, his sweaty bangs. Vin placed his hand on the sick man's forehead. The heat was no good.

Ezra blinked his eyes, took a shuddering breath and uttered just loud enough to be heard, "Vin."

Vin smiled. "Were ya prevaricatin' last night?"

"Ah was not. Ah felt Ah was simply tired."

"All right," the Texan said, knowing that if Ezra really thought the sickness that they were all worried about was really imminent, he would have said so. Vin patted Ezra's chest and asked, "Kin I do anything?"

"Ah hope sleep … " Ezra started, then fell quickly asleep.

Vin shook his head and stood up. "Don't go nowhere," he pleaded as he stepped out of the room and down the staircase. He practically ran into one of the girls. "Sorry. Could you find Allyson for me?"

"Sure, sweetie," she said, admiring what stood before her. Just a few minutes later, Allyson joined him at the foot of the stairs.

"Allyson, can I get one of the ladies to watch Ez while I get Nathan. He's sick."

"Oh, no. I thought he looked pale when you got in last night."

"You saw us?"

"It's my job, to be available when needed or wanted, and not to be when the signs say stay away."

"Yeah, well, he went straight ta bed, said he was jest tired. I listened to him but I shouldn't have. I didn't believe it."

"He's not just tired, then. It's the reason you had all of those doctors here," Allyson said, worry evident in her words and on her face.

"Yep."

"I'll go sit with him."

"Thanks. He might throw-up or get a nosebleed, if it's what I think it is."

"We'll take care of him. Go."

Vin rushed out the door. Allyson asked the first girl who walked by to let Miss Mattie know where she would be for the next while, and then headed up to Ezra's room.

Vin reached the hotel quickly; running full-out got him there faster than waiting for the bordello's carriage ever could.

"Hold on, son. What's the rush?" someone asked as he slowed only once he was through the threshold of the hotel's front door.

"I need Nathan Jackson or Dr. Adams, John Adams, or Doc Wharton … "

"I just saw Dr. Wharton walk into the Emerald Room. That session's just getting ready to start," another man said who overheard Vin's request. "It's down the hall on the left, second door."

Vin ran for the door, pulled it open without consideration to the noise it would make when he let it fly and hit the wall. A number of people turned at the crash of wood-on-wood, including Doc Wharton. He saw Vin and the distressed look on his face and headed toward him. He ushered the long-haired man, who would have fit in just fine with some of the other long-haired doctors at the conference, out to the hallway.

"What's wrong? Is Nathan all right?"

"He was when I saw him at breakfast." Not exactly true, but he was certainly healthier than his other friend right now. "It's Ezra. He's sick."

"You mean sick headache, headache/nosebleed sick?"

"I think so. Right now I think it's headache and fever," Vin said. "I ain't been with him at the beginning before. But it seems like this might be one or the other."

"All right. John and Nathan are in the cardio/pulmonary session in the Topaz Room, down the opposite hall, last door on the left. I'll get my bag and the other fellas and meet you in the lobby here in ten minutes."

"Thanks, Doc."

Back at the bordello, Allyson sat beside the bed, watching Ezra's restless slumber.

"Why don't you partake?" she asked, knowing that the handsome man in the bed had not heard her question. "Are you pining for someone?" She brushed a sweaty bang from his forehead. "Do you prefer boys?" She sighed and said, "That would be such a shame." She took the cloth from the cool water, squeezed out the excess and wiped the perspiration from his face, neck and as far as she could reach down the front of the nightshirt. "I know that whoever gets you as theirs will be a very, very lucky person."

Allyson set the cloth back in the bowl, sat back in her seat and kept watch.

 _ **Four Corners – After Breakfast**_

"You should have told me."

"Mary, I don't think you need to know all of these kinds of things."

"You know I'm not a Puritan. I'm sure you know that I am not that," she said as she moved her hand suggestively from Chris' cheek to his neck, fondled his chest through his shirt and then moved down to his stomach. She stopped there to accept the kiss from the handsome blond, and then started to move her hand down further.

"Mary," Chris said as he breathed heavily and stepped away from her reach. "Billy and I … "

"I know. I'm just saying that I am not the same woman I was when the Wickstown ladies came to Four Corners. And despite the flak that Ezra took from some, he was only trying to help those women. I'm actually ashamed of myself when I think back on how I acted. And though Inez is my friend, it is not in my nature to tell a man that he must remain celibate while someone vacillates on what exactly she wants."

Chris smiled, moved back closer to Mary and leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss, a passionate affair that made Chris wonder if he should postpone his time with Billy and Frederick Douglass.

"Come on, Chris! We gotta go," Billy said as he ran by them and out to the boardwalk, his reading assignment, returned to him earlier, rolled up in his hand.

Mary and Chris laughed. "I guess you've 'gotta go'," she said.

"I guess." They kissed, with just slightly less passion this time, and Chris stepped to the door, Mary laughing knowingly behind him at the man's suddenly stilted stride.

 _ **Denver – Day Three, Morning, At Mattie Silks' House**_

Three doctors, Vin and Nathan walked into Ezra's room as Allyson and Gemma, a girl Vin had taken a shine to, were working to manage the gusher of a nosebleed.

"We'll take over, Allyson," Doc Wharton said. Allyson stepped away. It looked like she'd been fighting hard, her dress was bloody across the bodice, her rolled up sleeves had blood on the edges, and her hands had splotches where the cloths had seeped through. Gemma had a bucket handy with several soiled cloths; a pile of clean ones was stacked on a nearby chair.

"Ezra," Dr. Rutherford called. He could see that his patient was aware, but only just. "Ezra, do you hear me?" The card sharp nodded slightly, but the movement brought a grimace to his face. He coughed, then groaned. Everyone in the room knew that some of that blood had made its way down his throat. The headache and the taste of blood would not be kind to his stomach, and throwing up would not be kind to his head. They had their work cut out for them.

"Ezra, we'll need to lean you forward." As Dr. Rutherford spoke with Ezra, Dr. Foster turned to Allyson. "We'll need some ice." Allyson nodded her head.

"I'll come with you, to carry it," Vin said.

"I can get it."

"I'd like ta carry it for ya. You can go get cleaned up."

Allyson looked down at her dress and smiled sadly. "A good idea. Let's go."

"Ezra, spit everything out of your mouth." Dr. Rutherford held a cloth to Ezra's mouth and the former con man did as he was told. "Take a sip of water, rinse and then spit it out. Ezra looked up, questioningly. "Spit it in the glass." He did and Dr. Rutherford removed it right away. "I'm going to ask Nathan to come sit behind you. He's going to press your nostrils together. You need to breathe through your mouth. We need to keep your nose closed for a while. Just keep breathing through your mouth."

Ezra nodded faintly. Nathan raised him away from the pillow. Doc Wharton helped to get the healer in position.

"Ezra, we're going to prepare a compress once the ice gets here. Nathan will lay it over your nose. It will help alleviate the bleeding," Dr. Foster said. "It will be just ice and lavender leaves. The aroma will relax you."

"Ezra uses lavender all the time, dontcha, Ez," Nathan said.

The gambler was pushed gently into Nathan's chest. The hurting man settled willingly into the familiar body. The slightly accelerated breathing calmed quickly.

Allyson returned, changed into a clean dress, followed by Vin with the ice. "Here," he said, setting the bucket down and handing an already prepared cloth with ice in it to Doc Wharton. The doc opened it, planning to fill it with lavender, but the compress already contained some. Both doctors looked at Vin and then handed the compress to Nathan, who set it in place. Allyson put a pot of hot water on the bed stand.

"Thank you, Allyson," Doc Wharton said. "That was a good idea to bring the water for tea." The pretty woman smiled and then turned and looked sadly upon Ezra. His eyes were closed and he seemed comfortable if not yet cleaned up.

Dr. Foster asked Vin, "How did you know about the lavender?" The doctor started to prepare a tea with the water from the fancy pot.

"Spent some time with some tribes. They use lavender a lot, thought maybe it might be right for 'im. 'sides, he likes it."

"So we've heard."

Dr. Rutherford began to explain their plan for treating the Southerner. "When the bleeding happens, ice, sitting up, holding his nose closed will stop the bleeding. May take ten minutes, could take twenty. Dr. Foster is preparing a tea of mint and alfalfa." Ezra opened his eyes and frowned. "I know, but you won't have bits like some of our medicinal teas. The flesh of the alfalfa hasn't the curative power of the water that it's been steeped in. And we'll be sure to add plenty of honey." They could all, save for Nathan, see the twinkle in Ezra's eyes as he grasped the healer's arm, humor still evident even as he suffered.

"All right, I'll try to remember honey from now on," the healer said. "Now settle down." Ezra did.

"It's good to see the illness in action," Dr. Foster said. Vin appeared ready to pounce, but Doc Wharton took hold of the fist that the tracker held tight at his side.

"We have a plan for when Ezra gets the headaches," Dr. Rutherford continued, "with or without the bleeding. We have suggestions for teas and for treatment. We have a paste that might also help get the bleeding under control even faster. The apothecary here was out of one of the ingredients. The paste would go up your nose," the doctor said, speaking directly to the patient, who seemed to be more alert. "It helps with the bleeding because of the catnip, and it helps to calm because of the lavender. And we have a tea that, when taken daily and made from feverfew and lavender, could well prevent the worst of the symptoms."

"In addition to what Dr. Rutherford just covered, we have suggestions on some foods to avoid and some to add," Dr. Foster added.

"No laudanum, no curare or other hard stuff?" Nathan asked. Ezra squeezed the black man's arm. Nathan patted his hand in return. Ezra hated laudanum.

"No," Dr. Foster replied.

"No cure?" Vin asked. He had been hopeful, but it sounded like the answer was a suggestion only to treat symptoms but that these four doctors did not have a cure.

"No," Dr. Rutherford said. "But sick headaches, there's some movement to call them migraines, can change over time. But there is no worry with regard to long term negative effects."

"What's that mean?" Vin asked.

Doc Wharton answered. "It means that we have a plan to try to prevent many of these debilitating headaches, we have better steps for treating when they do happen. And it means that Ezra should be with us for a long time."

Nathan couldn't help himself. He kept his fingers pressing Ezra's nose together, making sure the compress stayed in place, with one hand … and hugged him tight with the other. Vin offered a wide, relieved smile to his two friends. Ezra patted Nathan's arm and rested heavily, relievedly, against the former slave.

The doctors shared satisfied grins and then got back to work.

"Let's check the bleeding," Dr. Foster suggested.

The bleeding had stopped, but the headache, despite all of the good news, persisted.

"Sleep," Ezra said.

"Drink the tea," Doctors Foster and Rutherford said. Ezra remained awake long enough to drink the tea, just barely so.

Nathan emancipated himself from behind his sleeping friend as Dr. Adams, who showed up moments earlier after notifying the various sessions that they would not be in attendance immediately, provided pillows to keep Ezra propped up while he slept. Vin moved the most comfortable chair from the sitting room into Ezra's, near the bed so that he could prop his legs up easily. Nobody was surprised by the action.

"Thanks for keepin' an eye on him," Nathan said.

"Don't need ta thank me, Nate. Think maybe you should thank Allyson and Gemma."

"I appreciate you helping him," Nathan said. The ladies smiled, nodded their heads and left the room, taking all of the bloody rags with them.

"And Nate, jest remember, he _was_ gonna come see ya this mornin'."

"I will. I'll come see you two later."

"Even if he's better, he won't be feelin' up ta goin' out. Join us here for supper?" Vin asked. "The food is somethin' else."

"I'll do that. Goodbye," Nathan said, followed by all of the doctors offering similar sentiments.

"'Bye," the Texan said as he locked the door behind them.

Doctors Foster and Rutherford walked with Nathan, Doc Wharton and Dr. Adams up until the hotel. The two doctors who had worked through the options for Ezra were both staying in the hotel where the medical conference was taking place.

"I'm going to get changed and then go have some lunch. We missed enough of the morning sessions that we'll just be disruptive to them if we show up now," Dr. Rutherford said. All of the men agreed to the same.

"See you back here in the restaurant in about an hour," Dr. Adams said.

"See you then," Dr. Foster said as he and Rutherford walked into the hotel. The other three headed for the house.

"Oh, damn," Nathan said as he looked back to the hotel. "I meant to thank them … "

"You'll be seeing them in an hour, Nathan. You can tell them then," Doc Wharton said.

"Ezra means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Dr. Adams said as they walked leisurely to their rental house.

"Yes, sir, he does. We've all been together now for three years. Ezra, well, he and I, we're like oil and vinegar."

"A lot of us have that in our lives," Dr. Adams said. "Isn't that right, Harry?"

"There's a big difference, John. At least they care about each other," Doc Wharton said as he slung his arm over his friend's shoulder.

They walked up the porch. "See you right here in ten minutes?" Nathan asked.

"We'll be here."

 _ **Four Corners – Homework**_

"Do you think Mr. Nathan had the same things done to him that Frederick Douglass did?" Billy asked.

"I think Nate shares similar scars. He has physically suffered the same, with the whippings, and they both lost people they loved."

"Because of the way that slaves were thought of as property?"

"Yeah, that's right, Billy."

"Mr. Ezra said the slaves and the Indians have experienced some o' the same stuff."

"Some."

"I bet the Indians lost lots of their families when they were forced to move from their land."

"I'm sure that's true," Chris agreed. There was little doubt that the government had blood on their hands in how they treated the native populations.

"I think it's true, what Mr. Douglass said," Billy began.

"He said a lot of memorable things. What do you mean, which part of your homework are you talking about?"

"Oh, it wasn't from the booklet. Mama gave me some old newspapers. It was from an Independence Day speech, over twenty-five years ago. That's a long time ago." Chris grunted at the observation, and Billy continued, "I wrote it down," he said as he picked up his notebook. "Here," he said, and started reading:

"… _ **it is not light that is needed, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake."**_

Billy looked to Chris. "I guess when you're already a slave, it's hard to think of acting like Mr. Douglass suggested."

"Yeah."

"And with the Indians, we promised friendship, and other stuff. We signed treaties and we didn't live up to them."

"Your mama found you lots of good things to read."

"Yep. Thanks for helpin', Chris."

"I didn't do that much," today's 'teacher' said.

"Yeah ya did. Ya listened, just like Mr. Ezra." Billy grabbed his notebook and his brief biography of Frederick Douglass and headed home. "Bye!"

"Bye." Chris sat on the boardwalk a while longer and pondered being 'just like Mr. Ezra.'

There were worse things to be compared to.

 _ **Denver – Afternoon of the Third Day**_

Nathan and the doctors enjoyed a nice lunch and then the healer headed to send a telegraph to Chris. Another afternoon session for Nathan and then he went to check on Ezra over at Mattie Silks' bordello. The woman herself met the former slave in the lobby.

"Mr. Jackson, welcome."

"Miss Silks."

"I would hope that you don't hold it against your friends for staying here. They are good men as I know you are as well. Shall we head toward their rooms?"

"Sure."

"I believe your perception of this place is tainted by what you don't know. You don't know that these girls are here because they are treated well. No man raises a hand to a girl here more than once. Those men are permanently banned from this building. What you don't know is that these girls are wholly aware that we do not … service our clientele when we are sick. Ever. What you don't know is that two doctors, much like the ones who took care of Ezra, assure these girls are healthy, both physically and mentally. What you don't know is that our jobs here … "

"Jobs? You are prostitutes."

"There is a great deal of demand for all of our services, Mr. Jackson. We are still in business because men demand what we offer them, and because the good people of Denver, both men and women, understand the benefit to our city. For every one of you who would be offended by what we offer here, I can assure you that there are two who would fight you for our and their right to be here."

"That don't make it right."

"As you know, it is a free country, now for you, too, and our Constitution guarantees you your opinion and your right to state it. Anyway, another thing that you do not know is that we have one of the premiere restaurants in the city. And our chef has something in common with you: she was also once a slave. Her suffering is something she speaks very little about, but I know what she went through. I feel fortunate to have given her a chance at a normal life. What I did not know was how much she would blossom, and how she would become integral in the transformation of this place. We have many things to offer here, Mr. Jackson." Nathan did not seem all that impressed. "I can tell that you do not approve."

"Ma'am, I was taught to keep my mouth shut if I didn't have anything good to say."

"A good lesson, one I learned from my mother as well. I have confidence that you will have something nice to say before you leave the premises tonight. Here we are. Ezra has slept most of the day and he and Vin have requested dinner in their parlor. Miss Beulah will have the food here shortly. Enjoy your stay." She knocked on the door and then walked the short hallway to the staircase and was out of sight before Vin answered the door.

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

"Ah, Nathan, how was the rest of your day?"

Ezra sat on one of the plush sofas, a newspaper on his lap, a cup of tea on the end table.

"It was good. Miss Mattie tells me supper will be here soon. How 'bout you let me get a look at you before then."

Ezra looked to Vin, wondering about the chill Nathan brought into the room.

 _ **Four Corners – A Denver Update**_

"Got a telegraph from Nathan," Chris said as he sat with Josiah and Buck at the saloon.

"Guess he's feelin' better from whatever happened," Josiah noted as he took a drink from his mug of beer.

"Wasn't Ezra supposed to get us more detail on what happened to Nate? Probably spending too much time sampling the goods at Mattie Silks'," Buck whined.

"No, that doesn't appear to be why Ezra didn't get back to us."

"What's it say, Chris?"

 _ **EPS SICK STOP DOCS EXAMINED HAVE NEW TREATMENT STOP ALL GOOD STOP NJ**_

"All good," Josiah said, as he looked up and gave a silent prayer.

"All good," Buck said with a huge grin.

"All good," Chris said as he shook his head with a relieved smile, folded the message and placed it safely in his pocket..

 _ **Denver – Last Morning**_

"Well look who's here this morning," Dr. John Adams said as he, Nathan and Doc Wharton entered the hotel restaurant.

Ezra and Vin sat at a table that would accommodate the three new arrivals. Nathan gave Ezra a good once-over and decided that he didn't look great – he still had that pinched look in his eyes that indicated a bad headache – but he was making a good effort at hiding it.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Doc Wharton asked the gambler. Ezra had what seemed like a half-eaten pile of scrambled eggs on a plate in front of him, and a slice of toast. Half a serving of scrambled eggs? Not great, but not bad.

"Ah am feelin' ready to head home. This 'vacation' has proved less than exemplary, save for spending quality time with you fine gentlemen."

"I'd be happy ta get home, too," Vin agreed.

"Ah believe that Nathan will miss this. He exhibits every positive characteristic for healing, a passion for helping people and an affinity for learning," Ezra said as he took another forkful of the fluffy egg concoction.

"I don't disagree with any of that," Doc Wharton said. "What say you, Nathan?"

Nathan seemed to be having a hard time with the kind words, the series of compliments from the professional poker player left him emotional, speechless.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed by what Ezra said." Dr. John Adams noted. "Maybe you're too humble, Nathan. Or maybe you should just be grateful to have friends who think so highly of you."

"I am that," the black man said as he raised warm brown eyes full of gratitude over to the gambler. Ezra tipped his imaginary hat; the real one set atop a conveniently located shelf just for that purpose behind their table.

"You're looking pretty good, Ezra, for a man who is not feeling all that well," Dr. Adams said. "How is your headache?"

Ezra smiled. "You doctors are as hard to fool as our fine healer."

"Not that he don't try ta fool Nate every time he's in the clinic."

"Thank you, Vin. A helpful contribution to the conversation." Vin's smile was big and full of humor, his crow's feet making a particularly impressive appearance at his eyes. "In answer to your question, mah head is most unhappy, particularly with mah attempts to eat this food which, Ah believe, Ah shall cease to do."

"Didn't eat much," Nathan said.

"One wonders how you would know. Were you hidin' behind one of these impressive plants as the waitress brought me mah order?"

Doc Wharton shook his head. "Don't answer that, Nathan." He looked from Nathan to Ezra, and then to Vin, who shrugged his shoulder as if to say 'it's no different than any other day.' The doctor looked back to Ezra and finally back to Nathan. "You two are a pair. Maybe you both need to take a breath – or ten – before you address one another, at least until you learn how to, you know, address each other. It's so obvious from your interactions these last days, especially these last twenty-four hours, that you have special feelings for each other. You shouldn't let your hot head," he said, looking at Nathan, "or your sharp tongue," he continued, this time laying his eyes on Ezra, "jeopardize the relationship you have built or the feelings that you share."

There was little question that the two men heard what Doc Wharton said. They remained quiet until Ezra said, "You are a wise man, Dr. Wharton. And as someone who can recognize in mahself an effort to hurt with mah facility with language, Ah will make an effort to, shall Ah say, think before Ah speak … at least where the feelings of mah friends are concerned." Ezra turned to Nathan and offered a genuine smile of apology. Nathan nodded his head in appreciation of the offer. Everyone at the table knew it would be wrong to hold what Ezra said against him, he wasn't feeling well and we all had a tendency to make those closest to us crazy when we were sick, it was human nature.

"So, what do you two boys have planned for today? You have an early afternoon train to catch, am I correct?" Doc Wharton asked.

"Yep," Vin answered.

"Ah believe we will lay low this mornin' and partake of the breakfast delicacies at Miss Mattie's place.

Nathan shook his head. "Why you got to be like that? Why can't you just do it and not advertise it?"

"Um, Nathan?" Doc Wharton interrupted.

"What?" The healer realized who he was speaking to. _Not_ Ezra. "I'm sorry, Doc."

"I think when Ezra was talking about 'breakfast delicacies', he might have been talking about Miss Beulah's breakfast roll. Am I right, Mr. Standish? Even a dodgy tummy and an aching head can handle one of Beulah'a 'delicacies'."

"You are indeed quite observant, Dr. Wharton. That is mah intention. Vin," Ezra said, directing his question to the other man at the table who enjoyed tasty things these days at Miss Mattie Silks' House, "is one of Miss Beulah's tasty treats what you are intending to partake in upon our return to the house?"

"It's one of 'em," Vin admitted with a shy grin.

They all watched as Nathan Jackson grew angry all over again.

Dr. Adams and Doc Wharton shook their heads.

From the alley and through a side window of the restaurant, a pair of eyes watched these men at their table. Vin and Ezra departed as the man outside was joined by a second one.

"Uppity nigger needs to learn his place."

 _ **Four Corners – Inez Makes a Decision**_

Mary Travis looked at her friend in shock.

"Inez, you can't do that. Why would you decide that without at least speaking with Ezra first?"

"I cannot face him. Even if I do, nothing will change."

"Inez, you have so many people here who care about you. Why would you want to leave for some place where you know nobody?"

"I have done it before, Mary. I did it when I came here."

"I know that, and I know that you have made friends here. You and I … I don't want you to go. Chris and Billy, J.D. and Buck, all of The Seven, Gloria, her kids, oh my goodness, all of the Mertons. So many more."

"I cannot stay."

Mary was growing angry. Aside from all of the reasons Inez thought she needed to leave, there was really just the issue of she and Ezra. Inez was making it seem as though she could not stay because Ezra would make her feel uncomfortable, or for whatever reason she felt she would be unable to be around him. But there was no man who would, once Inez finally made up her mind, make her life as easy as Ezra would. He was not a vindictive man. Mary knew he still held some small amount of hope; he would be crushed by her decision. But he had more decency in his pinkie finger than many men manage to display in their entire body and soul.

"You need to stay here and be here and tell him. And then you need to listen to him, really listen to how he speaks to you, to what he wants for you. You _must_ do this. I know you will be able to stay, I know you will _want_ to stay, once you hear him out. I have to be honest with you, you are my friend and I love you," the beautiful blonde said as she took the hand of the sad, confused woman. "You will burn every bridge you have built here, you will alienate every person who loves you and loves Ezra if you don't do this in person." Mary stood up from the pew upon which she spent the last hour with Inez. "Think about it some more. Please?"

Mary left the church as Josiah stepped in.

"I don't know, Josiah." The newspaper owner walked toward the storefront of the business that was left to her when her husband Steven was murdered. Mary knew intense grief, and she recognized it in her friend. But she had to know what it meant to leave here in the way her friend planned. It hurt to be so forceful, so brutal about what it meant for Inez to just leave here without even saying goodbye to the man she at one point thought she would marry.

Josiah walked up the aisle, sat in the pew in front of Inez, and turned to look at her.

"Will you really be able to live with yourself if you do it your way?"

Inez looked up, her eyes wide, tears finding their way down her cheeks. "I thought," she sniffled, then, "I could. But Mary … I don't know."

"I do, and Mary does. And I think you know, too." Josiah watched her daub the tears from her face with the familiar handkerchief. "Stay as long as you need. I know you will find the right answer." He stood and walked to the back room where he kept his bed and personal things. As he turned to close the door, he watched Inez drop to her knees in prayer.

 _ **Denver – Last Day, At Mattie Silks'**_

"They'll be surprised ta get the telegraph from you."

"No need for them to believe Ah am worse off than Ah am."

"You came up here and threw up Miss Beulah's breakfast roll, Ez." Vin was worried, but nausea with either variety of the illness was not new. One thing they had all learned was that vomiting often brought on a bad bout of bleeding. The former bounty hunter was relieved that a bloody nose hadn't accompanied the vomiting.

"Ah know. Ah am going to rest until it is time to finish packing for our return trip."

"All right. I'll be … "

"Ah know where you will be, Vin. Enjoy yourself."

"We won't bother you?"

"Ah cannot imagine being awake for another ten minutes," Ezra replied with a yawn. He was too tired to even apologize for the action.

"Get some good sleep."

"And please, you do the opposite," Ezra said with obvious amusement.

A couple of hours later Ezra woke. Sounds in the parlor, distressed voices. He felt disoriented, woozy, his head ached, but he rose from his bed. There was trouble and he refused to leave Vin to deal with it alone. He grabbed the bed post to steady himself. He took a deep breath and as fast as he could, removed his nightshirt and started to dress. There was a knock at the door.

"Ezra!"

"Come in," the card sharp called as he finished his second cufflink and started to put his vest on. Dr. Rutherford and Dr. Foster followed Vin into the room. Allyson joined them as did a robed – seemingly only robed - and disheveled Gemma.

"Nate and Doc Wharton are missing," Vin stated as he gathered Ezra's arsenal while the gambler tied his tie.

"Missing?" Ezra asked. He looked to the two doctors for more detail.

"Our last session. We spoke at breakfast about sitting through the last session and then having a talk about Nathan signing up for one of the alternate path doctor programs." Rutherford shook his head. "Something is not right."

"Did you check the house?" Ezra asked as he strapped on his guns.

"The hotel sent someone over forty-five minutes ago. He has not returned," Dr. Foster said. "Dr. Adams is making rounds of all of the venues for the conference."

"You ready?" Vin asked Ezra.

"Let us find our friends."

"Mr. Standish, I must object … " Dr. Rutherford started, but Ezra was ready for one of these doctors to speak up.

"Objection duly noted, Doctor." Ezra and Vin rushed from the room. The doctors followed at a slower though still accelerated pace.

The two lawmen from Four Corners reached the hotel to find Dr. Adams standing in front, looking down the road, clearly waiting for someone to come with good news. The disappointment on his face was clear. Vin and Ezra stopped for an update.

"Neither of them have been seen. Could that man have attacked Nathan again? Wharton is with him," he added, deep concern for his friend evident on his normally jolly face.

"Don't know, Doc," Vin said.

"Dr. Adams, please send the sheriff to the residence. Let's go, Vin."

"Be careful," the doctor called as they trotted away.

There had been sunny and unseasonably pleasant weather for the duration of their travel in August, a treat for sure. Today, the weather seemed to match the dire situation. The sky was dark with clouds that threatened rain. Evidence of a brief shower met them as the gambler and the tracker made their way from the bordello, up the railroad tracks and around two blocks to the hotel, up a couple blocks west toward the house, and then north a few more blocks to the house where Nathan, Doc Wharton and John Adams were staying.

They approached the corner and saw a body laying at the foot of the steps of the front porch. They remained hidden behind a large rhododendron bush as they discussed their next step.

"That must be the person the hotel sent," Vin said.

"It is impossible to tell from here how badly he is injured, or if he is … " Ezra was hesitant to say what he was thinking, but Vin wasn't.

"Dead. Or he could be playin' possum."

"We could just waltz up to the house as though we were unaware of what is going on." Ezra started to straighten his vest, sleeves and jacket, as though he would do just that.

"You want ta do that with a possible dead boy to walk over?"

Ezra shook his head, feeling a little lightheaded. "If we are deeply involved in conversation, we could get close."

"It's risky."

"But well worth it to save our friend."

"Reckon. So, what's the topic of conversation?"

"Horses. It is the one topic with which we have equal familiarity."

Vin snorted. "If ya say so, Ez."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. Let's go."

As they got close to the steps, they feigned shock at what they found.

"Good lord!" Ezra said as he looked, horrified, at the body.

Vin kneeled down to check for a pulse but was thrown to the ground by the heavy weight of a man running straight at him from behind a large stand of rose bushes. Ezra recognized the man as the one who met the woman who dropped her luggage and nearly fell in front of Ezra at the train station. The former con man quickly looked around the intersection and spotted her at a large tree, one house down. He had no more than caught a quick glance at her when he was hit hard in his back.

Vin rolled to his feet fast after being knocked over. The man, the one who attacked Nathan verbally on the train and no doubt the one who attacked him physically here in Denver, pulled a knife on the lithe tracker. Little did this man know that the only people who could beat Vin Tanner in a knife fight were the people who taught him how to fight with a knife.

Vin pulled his knife on the man, who paled when he saw its size. Ten inches in length, a wide blade shiny and sharp in appearance: a faca knife from the Portuguese that was gifted to him by a tribal elder. Its amazing condition – the knife was likely well over fifty years old – could be attributed to the fact that the Portuguese were master knife makers … and that it had not been a knife for day-to-day use. This knife's purpose was likely originally ceremonial but had eventually been used for purposes other than butchering bison or deer or carving of wood. This knife was used for fights. Winning fights.

In a close up, hand-to-hand fight, the other six members of The Magnificent Seven learned early on that they had no better man in a fist fight than Ezra Standish. When he fought, he fought dirty and made no apologies for it. He fought hard, and he fought to hurt. Such was the case today, angered especially by how he might find Nathan once he dispensed with this miscreant, and by that hard hit to his back. Between hits to his opponent, he could hear blades slashing through the air just behind him on the soft, green lawn. He knew Vin could not be bested, but that didn't lessen his desire to finish his fight in order to help his partner with his.

This day, his intent was greater than his ability. He was tiring, and his headache was blinding at this point, both literally and figuratively. A steady rain had started. He could blame his unsteadiness on the wet ground, but that would be a lie. A heavy-though-glancing blow to his cheek was followed by a kick to his stomach. Ezra issued a breathy 'oomph' as he was knocked backwards and into the man Vin was fighting. The man fell forward. Vin stepped aside at the same time he pulled Ezra from the next punch. Vin's man fell on his knife, the weapon plunged deep into his body, by the looks of it, face down and nearly flat on the ground. "Stay back," Vin ordered Ezra as the former bounty hunter punched Ezra's opponent, hard and from the man's blind side. He fell to the cobbled sidewalk, his head knocking hard, an echo on the hardscaped walkway.

"You all right?" Vin asked.

Ezra struggled for a good breath, found one and wheezed, "Ah shall survive. Do you see that?" he asked, nodding to the top of the steps, then placing his hand on his face to help soothe the dizziness and throbbing of his head.

"Nate's bag. He's here."

"What's going on here?" they heard as a sheriff and deputy showed up, followed immediately by Doctors Rutherford, Adams and Foster.

"We gotta git in there, see if Nate and Doc Wharton're there," Vin answered as he saw that Ezra wasn't quite up to capturing the kind of oxygen needed for answering questions just yet.

"What about these men?" The two attackers were both down, one likely just unconscious, the other likely dead. The man at the steps started to get to his knees.

"Vin?" Ezra asked, knowing that his friend would understand. Even the one word seemed to have a breathless note to it.

"Docs, could you check him? He was sent to find Nate and the Doc by the hotel." Doctors Rutherford and Adams went to check the other men while Dr. Foster headed to Ezra.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Ezra gave him a withering look. "Would you assist me up, please?" Dr. Foster did as requested. "Sheriff?" the gambler asked, looking for a name.

"Sheriff William Gates. You gonna say what's goin' on?"

"Indeed." Ezra took a good breath. "First, you and Vin need to go inside, see if Nathan and Dr. Wharton are in there." He rubbed his head, breathed deeply and continued, "Deputy, please keep an eye on these two until the doctors determine their … disposition." Ezra rubbed his eyes and took another shaky breath.

"Ez, ya don't sound so good," Vin said worriedly.

"Please go check on our compatriot and the good doctor. I simply require another few moments."

"Yer sher?"

"I'll keep an eye on him," Dr. Foster said. Vin and the sheriff headed for the house.

"This one's dead," Dr. Rutherford called to the deputy about the one with the knife sticking out from his chest. He stood to see Sheriff Gates and Vin enter through the front door of the large brick home.

"This one's alive but he's out cold," Dr. Adams said. "Hit his head hard when he, what, landed from a punch from one of you two?"

"Vin Tanner can throw a mean punch when he is properly inspired."

"Vin Tanner?" asked the deputy. "He's wanted for murder in Texas," he said, aiming his gun toward the house as he started to walk that way.

"Deputy, he _was_ wanted," Ezra tried to explain.

"Not according to what we know."

"Then you do not know enough. Might Ah suggest that you remain calm, take your gun and arrest that woman standing behind the tree across the avenue? She was with the dead man at the train station upon our arrival here in Denver a few days ago."

"Really?" The deputy re-holstered his gun and walked across the street, not heading for the woman, but walking as though he might be going back to the jailhouse. He made a fast turn and ran straight at her, grabbing her hand as she went for something inside her bag. He pulled the hand out to find it holding a gun. "Come with me," he said as he tossed the gun in the bag and held the woman's thin arm in a bruising grip and forced her to keep his pace as he headed back across the street.

Ezra stood beside Dr. Foster. He was feeling unwell; he really hoped they could avoid any troubling disagreement about Vin's status. It proved just how out of it he was that he let Vin's last name slip out.

The deputy, his new prisoner, Dr. Foster and Dr. Rutherford watched as Dr. Adams rushed to help Doc Wharton down the steps. Ezra heard the commotion and turned to watch as well. He saw Vin shadow Nathan with all of them followed by the sheriff. They all met at the steps, where the hotel worker sat with his head leaned against the railing.

"Deputy Norton, please help this young man back to the hotel."

"Sheriff, that one with the hair, that's Vin Tanner."

"Yeah? So?"

"He's wanted for murder in Texas," the deputy replied indignantly.

"Sheriff, as Ah informed Deputy Norton, Vin _was_ wanted for murder in Tascosa, Texas, but he has been exonerated." Ezra stopped for a breath as his dizziness worsened. "Territorial Judge Oren Travis has issued notification of such throughout these territories." He rubbed his head and wiped perspiration from his forehead onto his pantleg.

"Well," the sheriff said, "we need to settle all this over at the jail, anyway. We'll verify that when we get there." He looked at the woman. "Who're you?"

"I haven't got that far with her, but this one here said she was with the dead guy at the train station when they got here. Aren't ya gonna cuff Tanner?" the deputy asked.

"No, Virgil, I am not gonna cuff him. You know what, I'll take the young man back to the hotel. You stay here until the undertaker gets here."

"But … "

"I can get back on my own," the young man said. "Just needed to wait 'til everything stopped moving around." Ezra could sympathize, but he wouldn't be saying so.

"Sheriff … "

"Look around, Virgil. Who else is gonna stay with the bodies?" The sheriff asked, "Are they both dead?"

"No, just this one," Virgil replied, indicating the one in the grass. "I'll get Joe to drop the unconscious one at the jail, get our regular doc to come look at him. You sure I have to stay?"

"Yes, I'm sure," the sheriff said as if talking to a disgruntled child.

"All right."

"Good answer," the sheriff said. "Why isn't this one cuffed, Virgil?"

"I was savin' 'em for Tanner." Ezra, Vin and Nathan looked at each other, amused.

"Let's go, everyone."

Nathan reached Ezra. Both asked, "Are you all right?" They smiled, but Nathan looked worried. "You gonna pass out on me, Ezra?"

"Ah might," the card sharp said, and then headed like a thrown brick for the soft grass. Nathan and Vin eased him to the ground. The doctors rushed over, Dr. Rutherford deferred to as in charge.

"He fought one of these men," Dr. Foster reminded them all, "and he was having trouble catching his breath."

"Still had a bad headache," Vin said. "Probably been fighting passin' out fer a while. It's how he is."

"Ezra!" Dr. Rutherford called.

Nathan followed, "Ezra!"

The gambler blinked and then sat up suddenly. "Nathan!"

"I'm here. Settle down," the healer said.

"Good lord, the town is spinnin'." Dr. Rutherford tried to push him back to a prone position, but Nathan stopped him.

"When he's got the headaches, he gets real nauseous when he lays flat," the former slave said as he used his strong arm to keep Ezra sitting up.

"Are you all right, Nathan?" Ezra asked. The Southerner wiped the rain from his face. The precipitation had changed to an occasional drizzle.

"I'm all right. Just a little banged up."

"That is good to hear. And Dr. Wharton?"

"I'm tougher than I look," the doctor answered.

Ezra snorted a laugh. "Do you own a mirror, suh? You must know what you look like."

"He knows," Nathan said with amusement.

"I punched that son-of-a-bitch right good, didn't I, Nathan?

"That you did, Doc. That was a risky move."

"It was worth the sore jaw, I'll tell you that. I hate how he talked to you. He does not have one little bit of the decency, intelligence and heart that you have. I am not a violent man, Nathan, but I wish I could punch him one more time."

"All right," Dr. Adams said as he rubbed the neck of his good friend to get him calmed back down. "I think we need to wrap this all up, get everyone out of this rain, get Ezra to bed. The rest of us could all use a drink."

"Ah could use a drink," the drowsy poker player said.

"You're not having a drink," Doctors Wharton, Adams, Rutherford and Foster said, as well as Nathan. Ezra looked to Vin for support.

"Sorry, Ez, I'm a bit outnumbered here." The tracker kneeled on the other side of his friend from where Nathan held him and said, "Wanna thank you fer defendin' me 'bout Tascosa. Means a lot."

"Right is right, Vin." Ezra's eyes closed, momentarily, then he said, "worth the work … the friendship … " And then he closed his eyes for a long while.

The sheriff stood over the three men. "Should we get a carriage?"

"That would be … " Dr. Rutherford started, but a familiar carriage to Vin, and Ezra were he conscious, stopped at the end of the sidewalk. The driver stepped down.

"Miss Mattie said to come fetch who I could. I can squeeze five in." He looked at the three bodies on the ground then added, "Unless some of you are going to need to lay down." Nervous laughter from the doctors, the law from Denver and Ezra's friends met the comment.

 _ **Four Corners – Another Update**_

"Who's it from?" J.D. asked.

Chris sat down and poured himself a drink.

"Ezra."

"Ezra?" Buck, Josiah and J.D. said in unison.

"Yep."

"Maybe he's not as sick this time," J.D. said hopefully.

"More like he's tryin' to make us think he's not as bad as he usually gets," Buck suggested. He took a swig of his beer and smiled at the pretty girl he saw through the saloon door.

"Our brother is surrounded by people in Denver who he doesn't know and will not trust," Josiah said. "There's every possibility that his instincts to hide are especially pronounced."

"You sound like Ezra, 'siah."

"I'll take that as a compliment, J.D.," the preacher said.

"Don't think that's how he meant it," Buck said.

"Do you want to hear this or are you just going to keep talking?"

"Go ahead, old pard. No one's stopping you," Buck said as he swallowed the rest of his beer in one large gulp. He grabbed a glass from the center of the table, poured himself some whiskey and knocked it back in one shot.

Chris frowned. "You drinkin' like that for a reason, Buck?" Chris asked.

"No," Buck replied.

"Yes," J.D. said at the same time. The two who could be brothers looked at each other. Buck's glare had the young sheriff amend his answer. "No." Josiah rolled his eyes.

Chris looked at the two of them. He'd have to get into this next. There were days when it just did not pay to be in charge.

"All right. Let me get this done first." He unfolded the telegraph and began to read:

 _ **ALL FINE STOP NJ AND EPS RECOVERING STOP VT ENJOYING HIMSELF STOP BW EYES OPEN TO POST STOP READY TO COME HOME STOP EPS**_

"I believe Ezra was rubbing in Vin's time at Mattie Silks' for your benefit, Buck," Josiah said, amused.

"I could tell. And what's that about the post? Good thing he's recovering 'cause I'm gonna kick his ass when he gets back here," Buck said. He ran his hand through his thick, wavy hair and said, "This week is shit." He reached for the bottle, poured himself another drink and then just stared at it.

"I suspect he's sending you details of their time at Miss Silks' place," Josiah surmised.

"Yeah, well … "

Chris interrupted his old friend. "Ez ain't recovering enough for you to beat him up, you know that." He lowered his voice, to assure that Inez and nobody else outside their small circle at their regular table could hear. "He's sick now, the travel back isn't going to help him feel much better. And what the hell is wrong with you?"

Buck raised his head and looked at his longtime friend. "Nothin'." The famous Lothario could tell that the lie was never going to take hold. Buck looked around, not remotely surreptitiously, and said, "Fine, I'll tell you, but it's a secret."

"Then we best have J.D. and Josiah leave so you can tell me what's wrong."

"They already know."

Chris' teeth ground together. "That's some secret."

Buck wanted to jump from his seat and pace the floor, but he knew that would draw the attention of the one person he wanted to keep from hearing him. "We know. Reckon Mary does, too." Buck and Chris looked at one another. "Inez is planning to leave town for good, before the fellas get back."

Chris nodded his head and raised his eyes to look at the pretty Mexican woman as she spoke to a ranch hand leaning against the bar. She smiled as she spoke to the man. The former gunslinger's eyes frequently drifted over to the bar to make sure Inez didn't need any help with any rowdies, when Ezra wasn't there to do it himself. She seemed comfortable handling things at the moment. "I know," he said as he turned back to his fellow lawmen.

Josiah sighed. "We have to do something."

"No. Mary's working on her. There's nothing we can do if she decides to go except be here for Ezra."

Buck shook his head. "Like I said, this week is shit."

 _ **Denver – Getting Ready to Leave**_

Vin moved to the door of their suite and opened it.

"Hey, Nate. Docs. Come on in.

"Gentlemen, what brings all of you here? One might think there was a medical conference in town," Ezra joked.

"It's good to see you looking better," Dr. Rutherford said. "Have you taken the tea yet?"

"Ah just did as our train leaves within the hour. Ah preferred to be in mah seat before the full effect of the medicinal tea hit."

"Good."

Ezra sat on the sofa, his stockinged feet raised on a plush ottoman. Everyone else still stood. Vin decided to take the seat he had been in before the knock at the door. He picked up his journal and sat down.

"We're all packed. Why don't you fellers sit. Must be somethin' important ta git Nate back here to Miss Mattie's," the Texan said.

Everyone took a seat and then Nathan said, "The doctors have another suspicion and they want to talk to you about it, ask a few questions."

Ezra nodded his head as he listened to the former slave, then turned to the doctors. "Proceed with your interrogation, gentlemen," he said, a smile on his face, a nearly empty glass of red wine sat on the side table beside him. It wasn't Ezra's regular drink, but it was one that he felt he could enjoy and have less chance of being chastised by Vin, Nathan or a team of doctors visiting unexpectedly.

No one present seemed too interested in the wine.

Dr. Foster asked, "Ezra, have you ever suffered from malaria?"

The smile left Ezra's face immediately. "That is an interesting query. Ah have nevah been diagnosed with that malady," he said. Dr. Foster looked carefully at the Southerner. He, too, had an ability to read people, a necessary skill when patients seemed inclined to obfuscate about their habits or their health. He sensed that Ezra's story was not complete.

"And?" he questioned, encouraging the former con man to tell the rest of the story.

Ezra sighed. "Ah was quite young, about eight, nine years old. Mothah left me with someone she called an 'old dear friend' who would be watching me for a while. She left me there, in the bayous of southern Louisiana, for nearly three months. The bugs, the mosquitos especially, were horrific, the heat and humidity of that summer nearly intolerable. It seemed Ah had become the mosquitos' prized delicacy. Far too many bites on mah small frame had me feeling quite unwell early in mah stay. Ah became truly sick. Ah received no care of significance for weeks while Ah was abed."

"Good god!" Dr. Adams said.

"You were on your own as an eight-year-old while you suffered through weeks of malaria symptoms?" Dr. Rutherford asked.

"Ah was not completely alone. Ah was bathed and fed by Miss Sarah, one of the slaves." He looked directly into Nathan's eyes when he said it. He turned his head, attempting to find something other than a face to focus on when he continued. "Ah am certain she provided other care," he said, his face flushing slightly, "but Ah do not believe they had treatment for it. They did their best to help me, of that Ah am certain."

"Have you had any recurrences of malaria?" Dr. Foster asked.

Ezra lowered his head, shook it faintly and then looked up. "As Ah mentioned, Ah only realized in hindsight and many, many years later that malaria was the likely culprit. Ah did have recurrences, Dr. Foster, though as Ah said, Ah nevah saw a doctor or a healer," he said as he smiled sadly at Nathan, "during these illnesses. It was not until the war that Ah learned it was malaria. In answer to your question, Ah suffered the illness three more times, in mah youth, and then once more toward the end of the war. Ah decided that, as much as Ah appreciate the warmth, other aspects of the South were not mah friend. The humidity, the rain, the mosquitos, they seemed interested only in doin' harm to mah person, and Ah headed west. The lack of mosquitos is bliss, and now it is the cold that will be what does me in." Ezra smiled as he finished, but it was by no means heartfelt.

"Hm," Dr. Rutherford said as he looked at Dr. Foster.

Ezra watched the two men chat quietly. Nathan said, "I wonder if how you're susceptible to colds and lung fever is related?"

"It's not impossible," Dr. Rutherford answered. Dr. Foster and I believe you might have a minor immunity to malaria." Everyone in the room sat, dumbfounded, but Ezra, of course, found his voice first.

"Indeed? Being sick and immunity, they go together like pancakes and maple syrup."

"Well, we said it was minor," Dr. Foster reminded them. "We also think that you could have some of the parasite still in your system. So, the parasite causes the malaria to flare, but the immunity prevents you from getting too sick, um, relatively-speaking," the doctor explained.

"Is there a treatment ta rid Ez of this parasite?" Vin asked.

"Right to the point, Mr. Tanner," Dr. Rutherford said, impressed that the man was following along. The tracker might be uneducated, but he was smart and he obviously cared deeply for his friend, deeply enough to make sure he asked the right questions. "Yes, there is." Dr. Rutherford handed the small sack he carried to Nathan. "There is enough quinine there, with instructions, Nathan, for the next week. Dr. Foster will arrange for more to be sent to Four Corners."

"Is this something he'll be on permanently?" Nathan asked.

"No, no. The dosage and frequency are both on the instructions. Ezra, you will take a low dose for several weeks in order to lower the possibility of side effects. There are some and it is important that you pay close attention to your body and how you're feeling. I think that the more-or-less infrequent nature of your bouts of illness – yes, I know the frequency has increased, but you are still on the low end, believe it or not, of instances of illness – allows us to take a more conservative approach to attacking the malaria parasite." Dr. Rutherford was looking at Nathan when he finished talking; the man was just a sponge about medical topics, a most enthusiastic sponge. When he turned back to Ezra, he found the man's eyes closed. Doc Wharton noticed this as well.

"Ezra, are you all right?" he asked.

"Ah am," he said as he appeared to wipe tears from his eyes. "Ah am imagining life without this periodic … affliction."

"These are our best guesses about what might be going on with you," Dr. Foster said. "You might still have migraines, but if what Dr. Rutherford and I believe is true, you should have far fewer instances, and they could be minor. And you may not see them again at all."

"Guesses, might, should, may. And this is why they call it 'practicing' medicine," Ezra said, though he did try to hold back on the sarcasm.

"Ezra, that's not right. You should apologize," Nathan said.

"No, Nathan, he shouldn't. But we cannot apologize for those things we do not know," Dr. Rutherford said. "I have great faith that the science of medicine will have discoveries soon that will change it in wonderful ways, hopefully some of it in our lifetimes. Well, maybe not Adams and Wharton's lifetimes."

"Hey!" Dr. John Adams said.

"You can't be offended, John. We're both on the young side of old coots and you know it."

"Ah actually do apologize, gentlemen. Mah life has already improved by makin' your acquaintance. The teas were already set to improve mah future as well. As a wise man recently suggested, Ah need to think before speaking."

"Uh, that would be me," Dr. Adams said, raising his hand.

"Yeah, yeah," Doc Wharton said. "We should say our goodbyes so that these boys don't miss their train."

Saying goodbye was precisely what they did, just as many hugs as handshakes exchanged and invitations issued to visit Four Corners and all of the physicians' various towns. Nathan left with the doctors for some final commiseration and to send their last telegraph from Denver.

 _ **Four Corners – Good News**_

"Nathan sent it this time," Chris said as he, Buck, Josiah, J.D. and Robert Merton, the cattle rancher and sometime part-time lawman, sat at the regular table for The Seven at the saloon.

"They should be boarding the train in Denver right now," J.D. said.

"I bet ol' Ez is sorry to be leaving Denver," Buck said. "Must have missed a whole lot of gambling while he was sick … and participating in other pleasing pursuits." A lecherous look on the ladies' man's face left nothing to the imagination about which pursuit he meant.

"I think you're wrong, brother," Josiah said with his deep, soothing timbre. "If he really hadn't gotten his fill, his fill of poker, he would have stayed on longer." Josiah addressed Chris. "He's comin' home, right?"

"Yeah, they're all comin' home. And Buck, I want you to be more discrete when you talk about any of the 'leisure' activities the boys have taken part in. Inez don't need to hear about any of that."

"I know that. She wasn't around," Buck said in his defense.

"She is always around," Inez said as she reached her bosom across Buck's face to set the new pitcher of beer at the center of the table. Buck nearly jumped out of his seat at the shock of her sudden appearance.

"Sorry, Inez, I didn't mean anything," he said as he moved back to give her some room.

"Do not apologize," she said as she walked away from the table.

J.D. hit his best friend hard on the arm.

"Ow! Damn it, kid!"

"Damn _you_ , Buck. You need to watch before you speak, let alone think," J.D. said, not shy to make his displeasure known.

Buck had no good argument; he knew he had spoken out of turn.

Robert Merton leaned over to Chris and said, "I see what you mean." Chris offered a low growl in return.

"Chris, do you want to read that telegraph?" Josiah asked.

"Yeah." Chris decided to read this one loud enough for Inez to hear.

 _ **train leaves next hr stop good news stop aLL happy to come home stop NJ**_

"Good news," J.D. said.

"Yeah, in more ways than one," Josiah noted as he sent a prayer to the heavens and saw Inez' hopeful face out of the corner of his eye.

 _ **Train – Denver to Colorado Springs to Fort Pueblo to Walsenburg to Alamosa**_

"Conductor said we don't change trains 'til Alamosa," Vin whispered as he sat beside Nathan. Ezra was ensconced in the seat opposite them, propped up against his carpetbag, in front of which was placed the soft, green pillow that Allyson gave him when they departed the brothel. She had hoped that the handsome gambler might express an interest in her while he stayed at Mattie's, but he never did. She knew as fact that it was hard to compete with loyalty … commitment … love. She didn't know which it was with Ezra Standish. All she knew for sure was that it felt like she missed something special.

"If he doesn't wake up at each stop between here and Alamosa, we should let him sleep. He can use the rest," Nathan said as he pulled out some reading material he picked up at the medical conference.

"Ain't no way we ain't stayin' in a hotel in Alamosa," Vin said.

"He wanted to get home as fast as possible, but keepin' at it for all that time? That could make a perfectly healthy person sick," Nathan responded.

"How long do ya think he'll sleep?"

"He's warn out. He might just sleep all the way to Alamosa."

Less than an hour later, Ezra woke as they approached their first stop, Colorado Springs.

"Why're you awake?" Vin asked as he set his journal between himself and Nathan.

"Ah wish Ah knew. It might be mah consternation that we nevah heard our story about Dr. Wharton and Miss Mattie."

"Damn if you ain't right, Ez, but I don't think that's why you can't sleep. You want some more tea?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe." Ezra yawned then said, "Apologies. If Ah am so tired why am Ah not sleeping." He thought for a moment, sensing the movement of the train. "Are we slowin' down?"

"Colorado Springs," Vin supplied helpfully.

The train pulled into the station. They all stepped out to stretch their legs and use the facilities. Ezra had excused himself from the restroom. Vin and Nathan finished and stopped in the club car to pick up some hot water and a mug for the tea Dr. Rutherford had given them. They had to exit the club car where they entered and walk outside to get to their car as the stewards re-supplied. They walked up to their car to find Ezra sitting in his seat, looking out the window, completely oblivious to their presence.

"All that hard thinkin', 's gotta be exhaustin'."

"You know it. Between bein' sick, today over-exerting himself, and all that worry, I really wanted him sleeping," Nathan agreed.

"Let's git some more o' that tea in 'im." They took the steep stairs and walked to their seats. Nathan sat opposite Ezra as Vin sat next to him and said, "Penny for your thoughts." The three travelers preferred this configuration of seating, two bench seats facing each other. Until this leg of their journey, it felt as though they had eyes everywhere, better to cover each other's backs. For this part of the trip, Nathan hoped he could get the card sharp to sleep more than play cards. He saw the deck in Ezra's hand as he waited for a response.

"Ah have so many thoughts flitting about mah head," Ezra said, waving his unencumbered hand about his left ear as he cut the deck one-handed, "so many hopes in mah heart. Ah wish to act on some of these things, but Ah know that the 'cure', such that it is, is no guarantee. There are weeks, maybe months, before we might know if anything the good doctors suggested will do any good."

Nathan was surprised that Ezra was so forthcoming with his feelings. Glad of it, for sure; an unexpected moment of candor and vulnerability from the man who protected his privacy as though it were a gold mine.

"I can see how everything that we learned these last couple of days could be overwhelming," the healer said.

"A perfect descriptive," Ezra admitted.

"I think your best way to handle this is to remain positive. Being hopeful, you haven't been able to think … to _feel_ that way in a long time. Keep that feeling at the top of everything. Vin and me, everybody, once we tell them, we can and will help," Nathan assured his friend.

"Ez, ya know a lot of us were afraid we would lose ya, that you were too sick, that ya might … " Vin choked up on 'might'. It seemed Ezra was aware of this, of how hard his illness had been on those who had come to care about him. He patted Vin's thigh. The tracker cleared his throat and continued. "Thought ya might jest leave if ya were gonna git worse 'n' worse. Can't express how relieved I am that ain't the case."

Ezra smiled. "You are surely putting something in your journal, Vin. Ah look forward to reading it one day."

Nathan babysat the steeping tea as they conversed. "Go ahead and drink this. Should put you to sleep right quick." The black man handed the medicinal tea to his recovering friend.

"Thank you, Nathan."

The whistle blew and the train chugged away from the depot toward southern Colorado. Mountains followed them from side to side, depending on the turn of the track. The steady rain and open windows at the forward part of the car kept the temperatures pleasant for the travelers. The gambler surprised his companions by giving up the mug and dropping his head to Vin's shoulder within ten minutes of leaving Colorado Springs. Nathan grabbed the deck of cards before it fell card-by-card from Ezra's lax fingers.

The Southerner was out cold. Vin placed Allyson's pillow between the former con man and his own shoulder. Nathan shifted the man's fancy-booted feet up on the stacked carpetbag and saddlebags. And then Vin and Nathan played cards up until Fort Pueblo. They let Ezra sleep through that stop, and then both men went back to their individual activities – Nathan reading a medical tome, Vin writing in his journal – until they reached Walsenburg.

The action of the train stopping had Ezra awake again. Nathan could see the smudges that seemed to darken the skin around his friend's eyes. He knew Ezra was trying to sleep, but it was clear that either the noise or the motion of the train was keeping the sick man from sleeping soundly, or his worrying was preventing him from getting the shuteye he desperately needed.

"Come on, Ez, let's go git something ta eat. We have near an hour and a half 'til the train leaves fer Alamosa."

"Ah am not hungry," Ezra admitted. He sat, listless, subdued. A strange happening with Ezra Standish.

"Come on, git up and come with me. We got time ta eat and I'm gonna eat. Nate?"

"I could eat." They walked the two blocks to one of three restaurants in town, stopping to allow Ezra to send a telegraph. He said that he wanted to wait for a reply; the other two leaned against the post on the boardwalk as they waited.

"This looks … surprisingly quaint," Ezra said. The restaurant lacked a boardwalk in front as it had been removed in favor of cobblestones, generally flat-topped cobblestones that created an outdoor seating area with an extra-deep overhang. The restaurant was at the end of the street – for now - and had excellent views of the Spanish Peaks, or as Vin had mentioned as they got off the train, Huajatolla, the name given to the mountain pair by the Ute Indians, meaning 'breasts of the earth'.

The red and white checked curtains in the windows were inviting and presented a very French look against the blue painted window casings. As the three men stood in front of the restaurant, Vin gave the name of the establishment a try.

"Une Petite Morsure," he said, the 'petite' on the second syllable sounding more like 'de-light' than 'de-feat', but Ezra corrected him.

"No, Une Petite Morsure, more like 'feet' than 'night'. It means 'A Little Bite'. Please tell me this is an oasis of a French restaurant in the middle of the fine state of Colorado."

"We're gettin' closer to the south than the middle, but let's go in and find out," Nathan said, putting his hand on Ezra's back and ushering him through the front door.

Une Petite Morsure was indeed a French restaurant out in the American West. Vin and Nathan could not have asked for better in convincing Ezra to eat. The three friends decided to take advantage of their opportunity, as Ezra took advantage of the opportunity to practice his French. He spoke with the co-owner who was also one of the servers. The gambler was surprisingly animated, as he would be in any effort to ensure that the person he spoke to remained interested and entertained. Simone laughed at whatever Ezra said last, and then she clearly suggested that they order so that they were not rushed eating, or run the risk of missing their train.

"What would you like, gentlemen?" Ezra asked.

"Why don't you order a few things. You talked once 'bout sharing plates. This might be a good chance fer that, ta try different stuff. I'd be up fer that."

"Me, too," Nathan agreed.

"Very well." To Simone, Ezra said, "Nous commençons par la soupe à l'oignon a la Paris. Puis nous partagerons la quiche Provençale et la cassoulet de Carcassonne. Pour le dessert, la tarte pêche. En outre, vous avez le champagne?"

"Oui."

"Un verre de champagne chacun, s'il vous plait."

"Excellents choix, monsieur. Merci."

"Merci beaucoup."

The food, all of which Ezra knew would be made from fresh ingredients, would be prepared and ready to cook – or already be ready to serve the dinner crowd, like the onion soup, was brought to the table promptly after they finished their soup.

"I like that cassoulet, but I think my favorite thing on the table is the quiche. What's makin' it taste so good?" Vin asked.

"We shall ask Simone the next time we see her," Ezra replied. His appetite was completely back, he was enjoying every bite, as were Vin and Nathan.

Simone brought the bottle of champagne with her and topped off everyone's glass. Nathan sent Ezra a warning look. The card sharp replied with a shrug and a smile.

"Quelles sont les herbes de la quiche? Et que faites-vous pour le rendre si délectables?" Ezra asked. "En anglais, s'il vous plaît?"

In heavily-accented, perfect English, Simone replied, "There are two things that make it 'delectable', Monsieur. The vegetables, the mirepoix of onions, carrots and celery are caramelized, and then white wine is added. The second is the combination of herbs, a traditional mix from the south of France of marjoram, savory, rosemary, thyme and oregano. We have a field of lavender behind our home – you will see it from the train when you leave this evening – so we add lavender that adds a certain 'je nais qua." Simone saw another happy table flag her down. "Pardon," she said as she rushed to her other customers.

"What did she say, at the end?" Nathan asked.

"Unless mah French is rustier than Ah thought, Ah swear she said that the lavender adds an 'I don't know what'," Ezra replied. He turned to his plate and took another bite of the cheesy, herb-filled quiche.

They finished eating just fifteen minutes before their departure time. After paying and offering their compliments, they did need to rush to the train.

The locomotive, which included passenger cars as well as a few freight cars, departed and the lawmen from Four Corners did see Simone and Marcel Pascal's large field of lavender to the west as the sun glowed a brilliant yellow-orange over it as it prepared to set.

Ezra had his eyes closed not long after the pretty sunset view. Vin could see that Nathan was worried. There was little to be done to stop the poker player from thinking about all the possibilities offered to him during these last days, nor could they prevent him from dwelling on the possibility of failure.

"Ezra," Nathan said.

"Yes."

"I know you wanted to take that late train to San Antonito Junction tonight, but I think we should rent a room when we get to Alamosa."

"Ah have already booked the largest suite in the hotel in Alamosa. Mothah would dub it the 'Presidential Suite'." Ezra opened his eyes. "Ah cannot imagine pushing on this night. And Ah appreciate your concern more than Ah can properly express."

"That seemed pretty nicely expressed to me," Vin said.

"Me, too," Nathan agreed.

Their car had few people in it, which allowed all three to rest comfortably. Vin, with his eyes wide open at all times, was happy to watch the backs of his friends knowing that the reward was a comfortable bed waiting for him in Alamosa, Colorado.

 _ **Four Corners – Waiting**_

"Think we'll hear from them?" J.D. asked.

"It's getting late," Josiah replied.

"Telegraph office is staying open until ten," Chris told his men as they ate a late supper.

"What time're they due at their next stop, kid?" Buck asked. J.D. had taken it as his job to know the itinerary of Nathan, Ezra and Vin's trip. J.D. would need a moment to answer his best friend, as he had a spoonful of pozole in his mouth. Inez had cooked her mother's pozole, a rich, flavorful stew of pork, hominy, green chile which she served with a variety of garnishes: onions, radish, avocado, more chiles, limes. A platter of homemade corn tortillas accompanied the meal. It seemed likely that Buck, Josiah and Chris would have a second bowl. Buck would have a third if it wasn't for the non-stop kidding he would receive from his 'friends', let alone the non-stop visits to the privy he would be making if he did. J.D. would stick with the one bowl as he ate more than his share of the tortillas.

J.D. nearly finished chewing what he had in his mouth when he said, "'bout now."

"Hell, kid, you don't even know what time it is," the mustachioed man joked.

"'bout nine-fifteen," the young sheriff said, still eating and talking at the same time.

"What time is it, Josiah?" Chris asked.

The preacher pulled out his old pocket watch. "Nine-eighteen," he said.

Chris finished his food. "I'll bring the telegraph back here once I get it." He folded his napkin, set it next to his empty bowl, drank the last of his whiskey and headed to the telegraph office.

 _ **Alamosa – A Purposeful Layover**_

Nathan, Ezra and Vin could hardly believe their luck. Though the 'suite' was just one large room, they did each have their own bed. As 'presidential suites' went, this was pretty good. At least it wasn't riddled with bullet holes like a certain presidential suite with which the three had some familiarity.

"Ah would kiss mah bed," Ezra said, "if Ah did not think you would take that knowledge and use it in some reprehensible way against me," he said to Vin.

"Me?" Vin asked innocently, his hand slapping to his heart.

"Yes, you," the gambler replied.

"This is nice," Nathan said. "I'm going to go get some hot water from the restaurant for your tea, Ezra."

"Thank you, Nathan."

"Restaurant?" Vin asked. "Anyone hungry?"

"No," Nathan and Ezra replied at the same time.

"I can eat alone," Vin told his friends, as though they needed reminding.

 _ **Four Corners – The Final Telegraph**_

 _ **rOOM IN ALAMOSA STOP ALL TIRED STOP AMAZING FRENCH EATERY WBURG STOP HOME SOON AS CAN STOP NJ EPS VT**_

"They mentioned a restaurant. Must've been something," Buck said.

"Yep," Chris said. "I'm going to bed."

"It's only ten o'clock," J.D. said.

Chris shrugged. "I'm tired. Good night."

"Good night," the other lawmen said.

 _ **Alamosa – The Next Morning**_

The trio could smell the used grease in the kitchen wafting up the stairs.

"You ate there last night?" Nathan asked.

"I was hungry. Got a sandwich," Vin said in his defense.

"This is a busy town. There must be someplace else to procure a meal," Ezra said as he rushed for the exit and fresh air.

"Train leaves at ten. That should give us plenty of time if we can find another place quickly," Nathan said.

They walked down the main street and nearly walked past the sign, but Vin saw it … and smelled it. His traveling companions both realized, rather late, that the aroma coming up the alley was making their mouths water: bacon.

"Liddell's Vittles," Vin said.

"Indeed," Ezra agreed as he read the sign and they both headed down the alley.

"Wait for me," the former slave insisted.

When they walked into the small café at the back of the mercantile building, all three men felt in a very different way the mouth-watering sensations they'd had at the French restaurant in Walsenburg. Today's meal would be so very different.

"Come on in, boys. We got one table left right now. Sit, sit," the black woman with the round face, pearly-white teeth and sparkling eyes said. "Coffee for all y'all?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Vin said. Nathan and Ezra agreed as they looked around the small eating establishment. There were about a dozen tables in the nondescript room. Except for a wall filled with an impressive mural with mountains, fields and a blue-blue lake, the only color in the room was the cloths of varying colors that adorned the dining tables. Two people were working as servers, with theirs also acting as the greeter.

"We'll have a table cleared for you folks in a minute," the woman said to the couple who entered the restaurant just behind them.

"This place is busy," Nathan said, pleased to see so many white folks eating at a place that employed black people.

"You know it," their server said. "We don't have menus here, but my sweetie can make you anything you might normally want for breakfast." She stopped talking and turned a critical eye to Ezra. "You're lookin' a little pale, aren't you, darlin'?"

"Ah have been … " the Southerner started, but the woman interrupted.

"Land's sakes, you're a Sothroner, just like my sweetie and me." She turned to Nathan. "You've been a free man for a while, since before the end of the war, ain't ya?"

"Yes, I … " Nathan tried to reply, but she'd already moved on to Vin.

"Heard a little bit o' Texas in you, didn't I?"

"Yes, ma'am," Vin answered.

"Heavens, your mama taught you good, didn't she?"

"I like ta think she done all right."

"You boys are a delicious trio, ain'tcha? Where ya headin'?"

"Four Corners, madam," Ezra replied. "We … "

"My goodness, could we use ourselves some Magnificent Seven. My, my. But we manage, Lord willin', don't we Sheriff Wylie?"

"Sure do, Miss Lottie," the sheriff called from the other side of the room.

She smiled at the handsome men at her table, then said, "Tell you what. Let me have Sweetie make you a good, big breakfast each. I think I can guess the things you'll like. Be right back with your coffee." The woman's substantial form squeezed through the tables, patting the shoulders of many as she made her way to the kitchen.

Ezra frowned, then said, "What just happened heah?"

"I guess we're all gonna be surprised by what we git fer breakfast," Vin said. "I'm game."

"Me, too," Nathan agreed.

"Well Ah am not. And Ah will not be pleased with a plate full of food that Ah could not possibly consume. That would be a terrible waste. And isn't she rather presumptuous?"

"That is some fancy talk there," the boisterous black woman said as she returned with their coffee.

"Might Ah … "

"No, you might not. You just sit there and relax and I … "

"Madam!" Ezra said, indignant at being constantly interrupted. "Ah have a mothah and she presumes to speak for me more than Ah care to admit."

"Whoo-ee, touched a nerve, did I?" she asked. Vin and Nathan both winced.

"Madam, mah apologies. What is your name?" Ezra asked as his head began to flare. He rubbed his forehead lightly.

"I am Lottie Liddell. And you are Ezra Standish, professional gambler, with your companions Vin Tanner, tracker and Nathan Jackson, healer." The three men stared at her, all with mouths hung open. "Close your mouths. I told Sweetie about you. He turned to look and told me exactly who you were." They all turned toward the kitchen to see a tall, slim, bearded white man at the stove. He waved to them and then turned back to his cooking.

"Missus Liddell … "

"Lottie. My husband's mama is Missus Liddell."

"Very well. Lottie. Ah do not desire a plate full of food … "

"Good heavens, who don't know that? That was meant for your friends. Sweetie's got somethin' special for you." Lottie Liddell was gone quickly, stopping at another table that had been cleared, re-set and had four new people seated there.

Ezra seemed at a loss for words, more due to anger and shock at how he'd been treated than because he didn't have something to say. He definitely had something to say, but all three men realized that Mrs. Lottie Liddell was, for some reason, playing with Ezra. But Ezra was in no mood. He also wasn't feeling up to putting up much of a fight. He rubbed his forehead. Nathan and Vin said nothing as they waited anxiously for Lottie to bring their food.

"I'm gonna go fetch a newspaper," Vin said.

" _You_ are going to fetch a newspaper?" Ezra questioned.

"Yer the one who said I should read more."

"Go, then," Ezra said. It was true, that was something that the card sharp had told the tracker, that Vin would be more comfortable with reading the language and his vocabulary would expand the more he read.

Vin went back up the alley, over the two doors farther where he saw the local newspaper being sold, just before they'd made the turn down the alley. And then he returned to the far back of the building and stood at the back door. The door was open, allowing some of the heat of the kitchen to pour out. Lottie saw him immediately.

"Everything all right, Handsome?"

"Not really. Look, Ezra has been sick and he's still not a hundred percent."

"I can tell," the black woman said, looking worried. "Sweetie?" she called, and her husband joined them.

"It's all right. Arlo's watching the food," he said.

"Not for long, he's not," Lottie said.

"'Course no, Hon." To Vin he asked, "Problem?"

"No. Just thought you could maybe make my friend some grits, maybe somethin' with peaches, too, if ya got 'em? He loves peaches. And he'll eat that bacon 'cause even not feelin' good, that smells too good to resist."

Lottie turned to her white husband, a rarity in this country, but not illegal in the territories or the new state of Colorado. "I got it. I was makin' grits. We Southerners love our grits," he said. He kissed his wife's cheek and headed back to the stove.

"I don't have to worry 'bout special food for you or Mr. Jackson, do I?"

"Hell, no. And pile it on," the tracker said with a wicked grin. "Jest give Ezra a normal amount. His appetite has been hard ta find."

"We'll take care of him. Now get on back in there."

Lottie and George Liddell, and their son Arlo, did indeed take care of them. For Vin, George prepared steak and eggs over medium and potatoes with peppers and onions. Nathan's plate held a large pile of crisp bacon, a chunk of juicy ham, eggs, also over medium and potatoes made the same way as Vin's. For everyone at the table, biscuits with gravy. For Ezra? Creamy grits, a Southern staple, a buttery, cheesy concoction, served with a vegetable sautee of bell peppers, onions, collard greens and tomatoes. On the side, two smaller pancakes served with buttery, caramelized peaches oozing from the top and pooling around the cakes on the plate. A side order of several strips of bacon, well-crisp, a small pile of scrambled eggs finished the order.

"More coffee?" Lottie asked as she rubbed Ezra's stiff neck. "I told you I would take care of you boys."

Ezra shook his head as Lottie filled their coffee cups. "Missus Liddell … "

"Lottie, darlin'," she said as she watched a pretty, mixed-race young woman rush around working her own tables. A daughter, no doubt.

"Lottie. Ah … mah apologies for being so rude earlier. Ah have been in a sour mood … "

"Nonsense. You don't feel good, it's obvious. Don't apologize for that. You enjoy your meal and we'll call it square," she said. And off she was to the next table.

The lawmen dove into their food. There was no talking for the longest time. Lottie walked by, leaned in and said, "Breathe," and moved on. Ezra caught the satisfied look on her face. He suspected there was an order to the things in her life that made her happy, and he was certain what those things were and their priority in her busy, complicated life. Number one was her husband. You don't suffer the trials likely suffered of a mixed race coupling if you don't love deeply. Number two, the only other two workers in the restaurant, the Liddell children. Number three: satisfied customers.

"You gentlemen are enjoying your morning repast?" Ezra asked as Vin stole a piece of the gambler's bacon. It didn't faze Ezra one bit.

"Delicious," Nathan said as he reached for a biscuit and ladled gravy over it.

"Real good," Vin agreed. "Yer doin' good," he added.

"Ah am extremely pleased with mah breakfast. These," he said, holding up a forkful of the corn-based dish, "are the grits Ah remembah from mah youth. The pancakes and the peaches are a special treat. Light as air scrambled eggs and, as you all know, excellent bacon. Ah may eat it all, now that Vin has assisted me toward that end."

Vin's eyes grew wide at the thought that Ezra might eat all of his food and that he could well have enjoyed the piece of bacon that the tracker stole.

"Sorry," Vin said as he swallowed his latest bite of food. The bacon, both his own and the piece he stole, was long gone.

"Don't listen to him, Vin. He can't eat all of that. You'll be able to clean his plate, like normal," Nathan said.

"Indeed, but it was worth seeing the look on your face," Ezra said as he sent Vin a wry smile.

Ezra did, in the end, leave a couple of forkfuls of grits and possibly the same amount of the pancakes on his plate. He did take half a biscuit and gravy in order to sate his curiosity. Mr. Liddell could definitely cook.

Arlo came by to remove the empty plates of the healer and the former bounty hunter, leaving Ezra's and the biscuits and gravy for everyone to nibble on. The other Liddell child stopped to pour coffee from a big pot, with Ezra the only one to refuse. About ten minutes later, Lottie came to the table.

"Anything more for you boys?" she asked.

"Ah believe we are finally through," Ezra said as he placed more than enough money down to cover the meal.

"I'll bring your change," Lottie said when she picked up the money.

Ezra stood. "You will do no such of a thing. We thank you for a fine meal." He took the back of her hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

"Smooth," Vin said softly to Nathan.

"Could give Buck a run for his money if he wanted to," Nathan noted.

"You are a charmer," Lottie said.

"Am Ah charmin' enough to convince you and your family to move to Four Corners?"

Lottie laughed heartily. "I don't know. We'll think about it, but we have made friends here, we feel safe here with people who don't judge. Do you understand?"

"Ah do," the card sharp said as he pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good lord, you do make it tempting. Should I leave my husband for you or do you have a girl back in Four Corners?"

The smile fell from Ezra's face. "We must go if we do not wish to miss our train. Thank you." Ezra grabbed his hat and headed out the door.

"He's pining for a girl he can't have? Damn my mouth."

"Don't worry. That might could change," Vin said hopefully.

"Thank you, Lottie. Everything was delicious," Nathan said. "Goodbye."

"Safe traveling, boys," she said as the two men left her dining establishment.

After they picked up their bags from the hotel and took care of some personal needs in preparation for travel, they boarded the train to San Antonito Junction.

Ezra had told Nathan that he preferred not to take any of his teas for this leg of the trip. The gambler remained quiet, uninterested in talk or poker, spending the time on this train looking out at the scenery or writing in his journal. Vin's time was similarly spent; he found the countryside and the mountains often inspired his poetry. Nathan had more than enough documentation from his medical conference to keep him happy in study.

The train pulled into San Antonito Junction on time, but when they checked in at the depot for their next train to Durango, they found that they would be slowed in their travel due to a delay on a freight car coming up and over from Texas.

"How long is the delay?" Ezra asked.

"Heard there was trouble on the tracks, but that they think it will only be," he looked at his watch, "about another hour."

" _About_ another hour?" Vin asked.

"Can't give you anything more certain than that until we get another telegraph with an update."

"Very well. Do you have a place where we can leave our bags?"

"You can rent a locker for a dollar."

"Really? How … considerate of you in our time of need," Ezra said snidely. He handed over the dollar and was given a key. They stowed their things and headed to the nearest saloon.

"What do you think our chances are of getting home tonight?" Nathan asked.

"We are not getting home tonight," Ezra suggested.

"How do you know that?" Nathan demanded.

"There's no engine firin' up anywhere. Need at least that long ta git her goin', then ya got ta link up the freight at the back of the train. Nothin' around here says that's happenin'," Vin said. They got to the saloon and Ezra sank gracelessly into his chair.

"It's still early. Maybe they don't want to waste … "

"Nathan, even if they do get along to moving us toward Durango, we still would need to get from Durango to Eagle Bend. We would be riding the entire way from Eagle Bend to Four Corners at night. Are you going to wish to do this after a long day of travel?"

"No, you know I ain't."

"Fine." Ezra stood and headed for the bar. "Ah shall return with refreshments."

"He's gonna git in a fight," Vin said.

"Yeah, he's itchin' to. Best keep an eye on things."

"Get up." Vin and Nathan looked up at the man who just spoke.

"Excuse me?" Nathan asked.

"I said get up."

"Not likely," Vin said.

"Get up or I'll make you get up."

Nathan looked around to see if the man was with someone. He didn't appear to be. "Think we'll stay."

"Don't want no nigger in my chair."

"Pardon me, suh, but Ah believe you are mistaken," Ezra said as he set the bottle of better than average whiskey and three glasses down on the table. "Your table, and your chair, are ovah there." Ezra indicated the far side of the saloon … where there were no empty tables. The man looked and then turned back to the gambler. Ezra was ready. Though the man was Nathan-sized, the Southerner was ready with a significant upper cut to the man's jaw. He fell to the dusty floor like a downed oak. The barkeep walked over to them.

"Out."

"Out? He started it," Nathan said.

"I know. He's a pain in the ass, but he's my brother. So, git or I git the sheriff."

"We will go. Here, for the bottle and the glasses," Ezra said. "Good day." The three of them left and headed back to the train station. They found an empty passenger car on a siding and made themselves comfortable.

They each had two drinks under their belts when Nathan asked, "What do you put in your journal, Ezra?"

"All sorts of things. Plans for the children. Ideas for mah next business venture. Outlines for short stories."

"You ain't written anything in a while."

"No. There seemed little point but, despite mah … demeanor of this return trip, Ah am hopeful."

"That's good, Ez," Nathan said.

They started on their third drink and Ezra said, "We are unlikely to be bothered here. Nathan, do you have a song that you sing, one that makes you happy, cheers you up, nurtures a contented feeling?" The Southerner turned to Vin. "You will be next." Ezra was known to lead the children in song regularly.

"I got one."

Ezra seemed taken aback by the response from Vin, but looked forward to hearing the song.

"Nathan?" The healer filled his glass a fourth time and knocked it back before he spoke.

"So much of what I remember of my mama is painful memories, but she sang this song and when I hear it or sing it, I think of her, and mama and daddy bein' happy, as happy as two slaves can be." The healer's deep, warm speaking voice translated beautifully to song:

We are climbing  
Jacob's ladder.  
We are climbing  
Jacob's ladder.  
We are climbing  
Jacob's ladder.  
Soldier of the cross.

Ev'ry round goes higher higher  
Ev'ry round goes higher higher

Ev'ry round goes higher higher

Soldier of the cross.

We are climbing  
Jacob's ladder.  
We are climbing  
Jacob's ladder.  
We are climbing  
Jacob's ladder.  
Soldier of the cross.

Sinner do you love my Jesus  
Sinner do you love my Jesus

Sinner do you love my Jesus

Soldier of the cross.

We are climbing  
Jacob's ladder.  
We are climbing  
Jacob's ladder.  
We are climbing  
Jacob's ladder.  
Soldier of the cross.

If you love Him why not serve Him  
If you love Him why not serve Him

If you love Him why not serve Him

Soldier of the cross.

We are climbing  
Jacob's ladder.  
We are climbing  
Jacob's ladder.  
We are climbing  
Jacob's ladder.  
Soldier of the cross.

Nathan looked up to see his friends staring at him in wonder. "It goes on for some more verses."

"Nate, you have an amazing voice," Vin said.

"Beautiful."

"I'm a little drunk," the healer admitted.

Ezra laughed lightly. "How has Josiah not lassoed you for his church choir."

"He don't know, and you two, you can't tell him."

"We won't. And Ah certainly understand not havin' the time for his choir."

"That's not it. I spend a lot of time with Josiah, more that you know. I can't do anything else that puts me with him more. I love him like a brother, but he will drive you insane."

"You need not explain. Ah cannot speak for Vin, but Ah fully understand, for different reasons, the complex nature of a relationship with our preacher." Ezra looked to Vin. "Your turn."

Vin looked through the window in the direction of the mountains they would be riding toward if they ever got back on a train heading west. He turned back, seeming nervous.

"I don't sing like Nate. And mine's short."

"Just sing it, Vin," Ezra said.

I learned from them  
Honor, obligation;

They're my strong stem

Keeping me from motion.

I found my home

I know where I'll stay.

No need to roam,

Not for another day.

I wonder how we came

To know each so well.

None of us the same

On that we never dwell.

I found my home

I know where I'll stay.

No need to roam,

Not for another day.

I now have brothers

Always got my back.

Don't need no others

To keep me on track.

I found my home

I know where I'll stay.

No need to roam,

Not for another day.

"That is such a lovely tune," Ezra said. Vin lowered his head. "You wrote that, didn't you?"

"You wrote that?" Nathan asked.

"Yep. The music is somethin' I whistle, think it might o' been somethin' my mama sang when I was little."

"We are all going to have to be very careful around Josiah."

"You bet," Vin agreed.

"Already am," Nathan said.

"All right, Ez. It's your turn," Vin said.

"Already know you can sing," Nathan said. "Hey, is that why you do all that other stuff, because it gives you an excuse not to say yes to Josiah?"

"Ah will nevah tell," the former con man said with a smile. "Mah song is one that Ah believe Ah have sung in your presence before, or maybe it was in the presence of others of our compatriots."

Let us pause in life's pleasures and count its many tears,  
While we all sup sorrow with the poor;  
There's a song that will linger forever in our ears;  
Oh! Hard times come again no more.

'Tis the song, the sigh of the weary,  
Hard Times, hard times, come again no more  
Many days you have lingered around my cabin door;  
Oh! Hard times come again no more.

While we seek mirth and beauty and music light and gay,  
There are frail forms fainting at the door;  
Though their voices are silent, their pleading looks will say  
Oh! Hard times come again no more.

'Tis the song, the sigh of the weary,  
Hard Times, hard times, come again no more  
Many days you have lingered around my cabin door;  
Oh! Hard times come again no more.

Ezra's companions were mesmerized by his voice, by his passionate rendering of the song. It was a tune they both heard Ezra hum before, but neither man remembered hearing him sing it.

There's a pale drooping maiden who toils her life away,  
With a worn heart whose better days are o'er:  
Though her voice would be merry, 'tis sighing all the day,  
Oh! Hard times come again no more.

'Tis the song, the sigh of the weary,  
Hard Times, hard times, come again no more  
Many days you have lingered around my cabin door;  
Oh! Hard times come again no more.

'Tis a sigh that is wafted across the troubled wave,  
'Tis a wail that is heard upon the shore  
'Tis a dirge that is murmured around the lowly grave  
Oh! Hard times come again no more.

'Tis the song, the sigh of the weary,  
Hard Times, hard times, come again no more  
Many days you have lingered around my cabin door;  
Oh! Hard times come again no more.

"That's kind of a sad song there, Ezra," Vin said.

"Ah know. Ah don't know, maybe it is the tune that appeals to me more that the lyrics. Ah don't know."

"You know, Ez, I think Inez wants ta get back with you."

"Vin … "

"Nah, nah, Ezra, Vin's right. We all know it. The only ones who won't say it are you and Inez."

Ezra poured each of them another drink. "We will all sleep well on the way to Durango," he said. "Ah have felt that it seemed wrong to string the lady along when Ah might be forced to leave town at any moment. Or that some other event might take me from this Earth."

"I figured it was something like that," Vin said. "You know that we all thought the same thing, that you were pulling away from her, from us, because you thought you were dyin'." Vin reached over and put his hand on Ezra's neck, massaging it affectionately. "But ya ain't dyin', even if we're still not sure how it will all turn out with the headaches and the nosebleeds and all them side effects." Ezra kept his head down, seemingly fascinated with his hands. "Ez," Vin said, shaking his friend, who finally looked up and faced him. "Yer not dyin'."

Ezra sighed, a stuttering, emotional sound. He blinked several times in an attempt to stop the tears, but it was a losing effort. He began to cry. He cried and he cried even harder when he felt Vin pull him into a hug. He sobbed when he felt Nathan's familiar, gentle hands surround him from the other side. His friends remained quiet … and close. It was what the man needed, the man who had become convinced that all that he had found in the dusty, high desert town of Four Corners, these men, a woman, a town full of people who he had grown so fond of … the children ... fate would be taking it all from him. It had seemed so unfair, so unfair.

The whistle blew from what had to be their train.

"Good lord," Ezra said.

"Come on, git yer handkerchief out and clean yerself up," Vin said.

"Your sympathy for mah plight is overwhelmin'," Ezra sniffed between calming breaths. Nathan and Vin gave their friend the time he needed. Vin took the bottle and drank the small mouthful of whiskey left straight from it.

"All right, gentlemen. Let us board our train for Durango."

 _ **Four Corners – J.D. and Fred**_

"Looks like Ezra's gonna be late, Fred." The little orange and white hound moped, there was no other word for it. He followed J.D., but it was with little enthusiasm. "You wanna run with me to go tell Chris and the guys?" J.D. started to run, and Fred veered away and headed to the Mertons' house. The sheriff watched as the Beagle scratched on the door. The door opened and Abigail and her son Aaron looked down at their dog. Abigail looked out to the street and saw J.D., who shrugged at Fred's lack of desire to be with any of them while Ezra was out of town. The dog walked into the store front where Abigail kept her seamstress business. Aaron followed their pet inside. Abigail waved to J.D., who waved back.

Chris was on the boardwalk of the jail, drinking coffee.

"Fred's givin' ya a hard time?"

"He just misses Ezra. Speaking of which, do you know where Buck and Josiah are? I've got some news about the train."

"Who the hell knows where Buck is. Josiah's on patrol until midnight," Chris replied. "Tell me."

"It's delayed. A lot. At San Antonito Junction. Something about a freight car having to be on the train to Durango. It's late but it has to get to California."

"Have we heard from them?"

"No. They'll probably send something when they get to Durango. Can't see them getting there in time for the last train out for Eagle Bend."

"All right. Let me know if you hear anything else," Chris said.

"I will." J.D. started down the boardwalk.

"Hey, J.D.," Chris called.

"Yeah." The man in the brown suit, sans jacket on this warmer day, turned around to face his boss.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on where they are. I appreciate it."

"Sure thing, Chris. See ya," the young Easterner said as he continued on his way.

 _ **Train – On the Way to Durango**_

"Sleep, Ez," Vin said. That directive woke Nathan from a previously heavy doze.

"Everything all right?" the healer asked.

"Reckon. He ain't sleepin' good. All that whiskey, you'd think it would knock 'im out."

Nathan sat up from his resting slouch. "You know liquor doesn't have the same effect on him that it does on most."

Vin nodded. "Sometimes I think he must've got started drinking as a kid to build a constitution to drink like he does."

"Ah did not. Ah b'lieve it is simply genetic," Ezra said as he gave up on sleep. He saw Nathan's mouth start to open. "Please, Nathan. Ah will get a long night of sleep in Durango. As the gentleman at the depot said, we will arrive in Durango a half an hour after our train for Eagle Bend has left. That will give us plenty of time for dinner, some poker, and still be in a comfortable bed by eleven o'clock. Ah will take any and all vile curatives in your arsenal in order to sleep through the night."

Nathan blinked, frowning, but kept his mouth shut.

"Guess he told you, Nate."

"I guess."

The train chugged on, all of them enjoying the sun and the pleasing views. Lots of pine, lots of aspen, magnificent meadows of green grass. Deer, elk, and other wildlife. Ezra turned to the former buffalo hunter.

"Tell me, Vin. Do you read music?"

"No."

Ezra shook his head. "It is an amazing gift you have."

"Ain't no gift, Ezra. Only done it once."

"Your poetry is music with or without a tune," Ezra replied sincerely.

Nathan said, looking at Ezra, "Maybe you could write the music. You sing good, I know you read music, and you play the piano."

"And guitar," Vin added.

"No, Ah do not think that would be wise. It would take us a year to write one song. Ah nevah had the desire, and Ah am certain that Ah do not have the aptitude."

"All right," Nathan said with a sigh.

Ezra quickly switched the topic of conversation.

"Poker, anyone?"

The threesome played poker – no money, no chips – until their train arrived in green, lush and beautiful Durango.

"Sher is pretty here," Vin commented.

"That it is," Ezra agreed. "How would you two like a picnic at the river for supper. Ah b'lieve we can procure a meal and enjoy it before we lose the sun."

"Sounds good to me. This next train ride is gonna be dry and dusty," Vin said.

"Then Ah suggest that Vin should rent us a room at the Aspen View Hotel, with three beds," Ezra said as he handed over some money. "Please ask to borrow a blanket for our picnic. Nathan, Ah suspect our compatriots are awaiting an update. Ah will procure our dinner. Would you gentlemen take all of our bags to the hotel?"

"Sher."

"No problem."

"We will meet in front of the hotel in one half hour." Ezra walked in the opposite direction of Vin and Nathan.

 _ **Four Corners – Suppertime**_

"What's this?" Chris asked as he sat down at the table at Mary's home behind the newspaper office.

"What's it look like?" she asked as she dished out the food to his plate.

"Well, it looks like chicken and dumplings."

"And that's what it is. Billy, be careful." Mary grabbed the ladle and removed it from her son's hand, thereby avoiding a spill and preventing her son from using his empty stomach as a gauge for how much food to put on his plate, and ultimately the large pile of food that would remain on his plate.

"Oh, ma!" he complained, but seemed satisfied to whine very little; the food smelled incredible.

"Where did you learn to cook this?" Chris asked. His first bite was hot. He blew on it to cool it down, some, and then put the forkful in his mouth. It was delicious.

"I asked Gloria how to make it. It was all in her head, the measurements, the instructions. We worked to put it in writing, and I tested it tonight. What do you think?" she asked, hopeful. She knew that Chris didn't think much of her cooking. She hoped to get better at it, but that would mean to rely on tried and true recipes until she became more comfortable with combining foods, flavors and textures together on her own.

Billy was eating, head down. Chris decided to address that first.

"Slow down, Billy. The food's not going anywhere." To Mary, he said, "It's … incredible. Delicious, Mary."

Mary Travis let go of the breath that she was holding and then her smile shined brightly at her man. "I'm so glad." She looked down and added, "I'm sorry for all of the meals that you've had to eat here that you haven't enjoyed."

"Don't, Mary. I always enjoy having supper with you and Billy."

"You are a kind man for saying that, but even Billy would tell you that a lot of the food that I make isn't great."

"I like your beef stew, Mama."

"Thank you, Billy."

"This is really good. If this is the kind of improvement we can expect, I think you'll have two very happy and grateful men at your dinner table." The two adults smiled at each other as the child ate. And ate and ate.

 _ **Durango – At the River**_

"My goodness this is pretty," Nathan said.

"Real nice," Vin said as he and the healer placed the large blanket up close to the river. Thick grass at the edge did not hinder their view once they sat. The rapid movement of water against rocks and foliage was a balm to all three men after so much time on the loudness and rough ride of the train.

"Ah wonder why it is that we could not have found ourselves in a town with such a magnificent water feature," Ezra wondered, not expecting an answer, as he set the large basket and the smaller one on the edge of the blanket. He sat down with his law enforcement brothers and opened the basket.

"Whaddya got there, Ezra?" Vin said. "I'm starvin'." They all had enjoyed their breakfast in Alamosa, but they drank their lunch in San Antonito Junction and slept through the food service on the train to Durango. All of them would eat well this early evening.

"Well, Ah had heard of a shop in town that might provide us with a satisfactory picnic. Nathan, that smaller basket has our plates, silver, napkins and glasses." From the larger basket, Ezra first pulled out the bottle of Madeira. "This is a special treat."

"I guess these are the special glasses," Nathan said.

"Madeira is a fortified wine. This bottle is an 1825 gem. Yes, Ah did taste it before venturing from the store." Ezra popped the already popped cork and poured some in each glass that Nathan offered. "Salut," the Southerner said as they clinked each other's glass. The taste was surprising, not your typical red wine or white wine, for certain. The wine itself was not red but more of an amber, even caramel color.

"That's different," Nathan said. "I like it, like it better than regular wine."

"Yep. 's good," Vin agreed.

"Excellent. Here is what we will be eating with it," Ezra said as he pulled out the food. "Fried chicken," Ezra started. Vin grabbed the container. "If you eat it all Ah will shoot you," Ezra said as he looked up to Vin with a smile on his face. "Ham and cheese bites in pastry," he said. They were folded in a napkin. "These are still warm, right out of the oven." He opened a lidded jar and sniffed it. "Mmm. Cucumber, tomato and onion salad. Hard boiled eggs." He reached in deeper and pulled out what he found with a flourish. "Salt shaker," he smiled. "Olives from Italy and France. They do still have their pits, so watch your teeth. And please do not drink all of your wine at once. We will need to have a glass for dessert."

"What's for dessert?"

"An assortment of nuts, dried fruit and chocolate."

"This is a nice spread, Ezra. How much did this cost?" Nathan asked.

"As rude as your question is, Ah shall answer simply by saying that it was well worth the price. Let's eat."

The men ate and talked and watched the birds and butterflies and occasional dragonfly all swooping around, enjoying their plentiful refuge. The sun set in a slow, golden arc in the distance. The temperatures were ideal, a very light breeze helping to keep the warmer temperature of southern Colorado more than pleasant. Ezra, knowing that they were all very hungry, estimated the amount of food for himself and his friends perfectly. The end of the wine came far too soon, and Ezra pulled their dessert out of the basket.

"Enjoy," he said. And they did. The assortment of nuts was roasted and very lightly salted and seemed even tastier with a bit of madeira on the tongue. The same was true for the dried apricots and the chunks of chocolate.

"This was a real nice idea, Ez," Nathan said.

"The food was great, the wine, too, but it sher would be nice ta have a place like this ta eat at back home," Vin said.

"Ah suspect that we might have something close to this on the far side of Hunter pass," the card sharp said.

"That's a long way to go for a meal," the former slave said.

"It is. One would wish to make this a nearly all-day affair. Include some swimming, for those who like to swim, games."

"Games?" the tracker asked.

"Yes, Vin. Games."

"What kind of games?" Vin asked.

"Ah will tell you what, Vin. Let us plan a day for the end of the month," Ezra suggested. "We can have the Merton family and Gloria and her two wonderful children join us. Mary and Billy, of course." Neither of his friends commented on the inclusion of the boy who had inflicted a painful injury on Ezra the day of their departure for Denver. "One or two of us will have to remain behind to watch the town. And then Ah will show you what kind of games. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Nathan?"

"Sounds like I should be there even if I didn't want to be." Nathan watched as Ezra's smile fell. "But I want to be," the black man added as he pushed Ezra on the shoulder. The poker player fell over into the thick, soft grass.

Ezra watched the clouds move across the sky and listened to the water in the river. "Do you gentlemen know the song 'Oh Shenandoah'?"

"Don't know all the words, but I know the beginning," Vin admitted.

"Doubt that I could get farther than that, Vin," Nathan said.

"Shall we sing the first verse?" The gambler started, with Nathan and Vin falling in immediately.

Oh Shenandoah,

I long to see you,

Away you rolling river.

Oh Shenandoah,

I long to see you,

Away, I'm bound away

'Cross the wide Missouri.

"Best we not let 'siah know 'bout that," Vin said. The three friends laughed.

"Excuse me." A female voice, just up above them from the river.

"Ma'am," Vin said. "Are ya all right?"

"Oh, yes. My husband and son … ah, there they are. They went down to try to catch a fish. By hand."

"That would be an accomplishment," Nathan said.

"Felicity?" a man called.

"James, come here." Felicity kneeled in front of her little boy who walked beside the man named James. "Did you get a fish, Marcus?"

"No."

Vin stood. "Marcus, I'm Vin. It's not the easiest thing ta catch a fish with yer bare hands. I always use a stick and some tall grass. Is it all right if Marcus and me head down to the water?"

"Well … " Felicity said, but Ezra decided it for her.

"Mistah Tanner is an accomplished tracker, and he has assisted me any number of times with the children in mah classes. Marcus will be fine."

The mother looked to her husband. He smiled and said, "Go ahead, Marcus. Behave."

"I'm always good," he said as he and Vin headed to the water. As they reached the edge, Vin and Marcus started pulling a bunch of the longest grass blades around them.

"I am sorry for interrupting, but I heard you singing. Are you the group that will be performing tonight at the concert hall?"

Nathan and Ezra looked at each other and did their best not to laugh. Their eyes danced, though, as they realized the extent to which they would have to hide their secret from Josiah.

"Nah. We've just been traveling together for a while and Ezra here keeps wantin' to break out in song."

"Indeed. And as you can see, Ah have had to break Mistah Jackson's arms to get him to join in."

Felicity and James laughed, then Felicity said, "You sound wonderful. A nice mix of a higher tenor and a lower one, and then that baritone. So beautiful."

"Why thank you, dear lady," Ezra said.

"She knows what she's talking about. She's a teacher here in Durango, and her favorite subject is music," James said.

"You said you teach?" Felicity asked.

"Ah am not a trained teacher, but our small town has gotten too big to be without. Ah volunteer, happily, to instruct the children. We have attempted any number of times to hire a real teacher."

"What's wrong with your town?" James asked.

"Precisely," Ezra said. Nathan looked at him with irritation.

"What he means is that it's a small town and it's out away from any big city and it's dusty and … "

"Sounds like he said it right the first time," James said.

Nathan nodded his head. "Could be," he reluctantly agreed.

"James, did you hear them sing?"

"No, I was trying to keep your son from jumping into the river."

"Is that so?" Felicity said with a smile. "Why do you suppose your son hasn't jumped in the water down there with Vin."

James looked toward the water to see Vin kneeled at the water's edge, Marcus leaned up against him, watching as the tracker wove the grass blades into a long rope. "Yeah, you got me there."

Felicity looked to Ezra and Nathan. "Would you want to come to our house and give a small concert?"

Ezra looked at the couple with just a little confusion, and then turned to Nathan. Nathan shrugged and then nodded toward Vin. Ezra looked down to his friend. Vin would be the last person he would suggest would ever be comfortable singing in public. The Southerner turned back to the couple.

"We have nevah done that before. Ah … well, Ah am at a loss for words. And Ah cannot speak for Vin. We would have to run it by him. Nathan, Vin and Ah have spent these last seven, eight days together. Our leader practically insisted that we … " Ezra stopped speaking for a moment as he stared at Nathan and then over at Vin. "Why that son-of-a … gun," he said.

"What?"

"Chris. He could have said no, that he could not afford to have all three of us gone at the same time. He in fact has in the past. He is one sneaky son-of-a … gun," he said again, 'bitch' far too close to jumping from his tongue.

"You upset?" Nathan asked.

"No, surprisingly not. And we found out that we can all sing."

"And Vin can write songs."

"Song," Ezra corrected. The two men turned back to the couple. They had the most amused, compassionate looks on their faces.

"This Chris, he sounds very sweet," Felicity said.

Nathan and Ezra laughed so loud they scared some of the birds from their happy nesting places.

Vin and Marcus walked up from the river. "Ya scared the fish," he complained.

"Look, pa. Vin made me a fishin' pole."

"I see."

"Come out and try it when these two ain't cacklin' like fools," Vin suggested.

"Ah do not cackle."

"Me, neither."

"Vin, Mr. and Missus … Ah apologize, Ah did not get your last name."

"West," James and Felicity said in unison, and in harmony.

"Mr. and Missus West wanted us to come to their home for a small concert."

"Sher. Who's performin'."

"Us." Ezra turned to the couple. "How many people will be at this event this evening." Ezra quickly added, "Wait, Ah thought there was a group performing at the concert hall."

"Oh, I've seen this group perform before. They've never been good. I thought something had changed. No, we should have the concert at our house. We'll have about fifteen, possibly twenty people."

"Vin?" Ezra asked.

"Reckon it'll be a nice concert, so long as I don't throw up."

The three men made it back to their hotel by eleven, just as Ezra had suggested earlier in the day. No gambling, but that didn't bother Ezra. The man was in his element at a house concert. They all sounded good, Vin didn't throw up. They sang the songs they had performed all day. They added another spiritual by Nathan, another Foster song that all three knew the words to. Ezra sang Amazing Grace and Vin performed Jeannie With the Light Brown hair, with some help from Ezra when Vin got to the point where he didn't remember the words. It seemed seamless, as though he was meant to take over the verse.

Appreciation from the guests included monies coming their way. Vin and Nathan balked at taking it and, in the end, so did Ezra. Nathan suggested that they donate anything they felt like giving them to the local poor house. Sadly, there was one, and that is what Felicity and James chose to do.

"Thank you so much," Felicity said as she kissed each man on the cheek. "It was wonderful."

"We are very fortunate to have some decent players come through town on occasion. You fellas rank pretty high for us. Thank you for coming to our home." James West shook each lawman's hand and then the men from Four Corners retired happily to their hotel and their comfortable beds.

 _ **Four Corners – Another Telegraph**_

"Excuse me, ma'am. Chris said he could be found here if we got a telegraph from Nate, Vin and Ezra."

Mary smiled. "Come on in."

Chris walked around the printing press to meet J.D. "Whatcha got?"

"Telegraph. From Nate."

"Read it."

 _ **OVERNIGHT IN DURANGO STOP PICNIC ON RIVER STOP EPS SEEMS BETTER STOP ALL STILL TIRED NJ**_

"I think that means they might've drunk too much." Mary snorted a laugh from behind the press. Chris and J.D. both looked her way.

"All right. Let Buck and Josiah know when they show up," Chris said.

"I will. Where you gonna be?" Mary snorted again. She had already sent Billy over to stay with the Mertons. Chris stared at the young man until he couldn't take it anymore. J.D. pointed his thumb behind him to the door and said, "I'm gonna be at the saloon, make sure Inez don't need any help."

"Good idea."

"Good night, Mary," he called, only able to see her dress as she worked hard to hide her face.

"Good night, J.D.," she replied, doing her best to hide the amusement in her voice. J.D. left the newspaper office. Chris stepped to the door, watching as the young man strode down the boardwalk and then headed to the saloon. The tall blond locked the door and pulled the shade. He headed toward Mary as Mary walked toward him. He had a sly grin on his face, but Mary could hold it in no longer. She let out the loudest, laugh he had ever heard from her. He rushed up to her and put his hand over her mouth.

"He'll head back here if he hears you. He ain't got no sense." He removed his hand when the expression on Mary's big eyes turned lascivious and she started to lick and suckle his palm. She attempted to hold in the laugh, but it didn't work. It came out kind of like a squeal. Chris leaned down and took her mouth with his. Now he had her where he wanted her, he could feel her body relax into his. He stepped away. He still wore the grin, but it meant something completely different now. Mary snorted another laugh. Chris picked her up in his arms and Mary screeched with delight, and slapping her hand over her mouth, laughed hysterically.

 _ **Durango – Boarding the Train for Eagle Bend**_

The three lawmen waited at the train. They were exhausted from yesterday's long day – and long evening – and they all overslept, including Vin, and found that they had run out of time. The train pulled up to the track, which meant they would be departing within the half hour. Vin frowned as he saw a woman running toward the depot. He heard her calling, but couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Hey," he said, which had Nathan and Ezra looking in the direction he was looking.

"Missus West," the gambler said.

"How can you tell?" Nathan asked.

Ezra chose not to go over, again, that his observational skills were far beyond his compatriots. Vin might be good at reading tracks, and evaluating where miscreants might be placed, but in every other way, he knew he would win in a contest between the two of them, all things and situations considered. Luckily, Felicity West was fast and she reached them before Ezra had to answer the question.

"Missus West," Ezra said.

"Felicity, please. Good morning, Ezra, Nathan, Vin." They each wished her a good morning. "I have some things for you."

"You do?" Ezra asked.

"Yes. I could see how tired you were last night. I thought maybe you slept in? Missed breakfast?"

"Ma'am, that is a nice way of saying we overslept and missed breakfast," Nathan said.

Felicity laughed. "Good. I made you breakfast and I packed a lunch for each of you as well."

"That's real nice o' you, Mrs. West," Vin said.

"Felicity, please. There's also some fruit. I wish I could pack up some coffee for you."

"We are grateful for what you have brought us, and we can get coffee from the club car," Ezra said.

"Oh, that's true. I can assure you my food will be better than anything you get from the club car, and between here and Eagle Bend, everything in the club car will be dusty."

"Even the coffee?" Vin asked.

"Well, that's easier to accept, just pretend it's coffee grounds." They all laughed, even Ezra. "So, the small sac has your breakfast sandwiches. They're wrapped in extra paper so they should be hot until you get on board. The smaller sac has sandwiches, fruit and a cheese and herb muffin for each of you."

"Thank you, ma'am," Nathan said.

"Oh, stop it. Give me a hug, all of you." A four-way hug took place as the train's whistle blew.

"Good day," Ezra said, unable to help himself as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Lord, James is lucky he came along when he did."

"Let's go, Ezra," Vin called.

"You boys remember to visit us when you come through Durango again."

"We will," Ezra said.

Nathan stepped up to the train and then realized he forgot to ask Felicity West something.

"Felicity, do you know Doc Wharton?"

"Of course I do. Everyone knows Doc Wharton." Nathan smiled and turned for the train. "Of course, I know him better than most. He's my father." All three of the men heading onto the train turned, their mouths wide open. "I would shut your mouths before you get to Cortez. Grit," she added as she turned and headed home.

"Guess we should o' known."

"Ah wonder if she is aware of the story of Mattie Silks," Ezra said as he took his seat.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Nathan said. "They seem a lot alike."

"Might need ta git back ta Durango to git our story," Vin said as he took a seat as the train moved from the depot.

Ezra, Vin and Nathan enjoyed their scrambled egg and green bell pepper sandwich. And coffee from the club car, well before Cortez so … no grit. Between breakfast and lunch, they slept. Nathan took watch since Vin did so the day before. Ezra was dead to the world until it was time to get up and eat again.

"What do you suppose is in heah?" Ezra asked.

"Triple wrapped again," Vin said.

"This looks like roasted beef," Nathan said.

Ezra pulled a piece of the cheese off of his sandwich. "Cheddar," he said.

Vin said, "Whew! That's strong."

Ezra tasted it. "Horseradish, in some sort of sauce." He took a bite of the entire sandwich. "Heavenly. It is not as strong when eaten as suggested, with the other ingredients." They all started in on their sandwich and very little conversation happened until they were all finished.

"'s really good," Vin said. Ezra passed his flask around.

"Very good," Nathan agreed.

They each ate an apple and then Vin and Nathan headed to the club car for some coffee. They were well beyond Cortez and the ride had indeed been dusty as they made their way out of Colorado and into New Mexico territory. They were well beyond Taos now, so the dust had settled enough for them to enjoy some coffee and their cheese and herb muffin.

Ezra tried to start a poker game but only made it through one hand before he fell asleep.

Nathan grabbed the cards as Vin propped him up as comfortably as possible for sleep. "He's going to need a few days to recover from this trip."

"Yep, but I know he's glad he did it." Vin smiled. "It was quite an adventure."

"Sure was. Go ahead and sleep some more. I got plenty yesterday and last night."

"Thanks, Nate.

 _ **Four Corners – At the Saloon**_

"They'll be arriving in Eagle Bend any time now."

"I was just going to ask that," Josiah said.

"They'll be home by six or so, then," Buck added.

"Should be," J.D replied. "Chris, you excited for them to get home?"

"Probably not as excited as they will be to be done traveling," the leader of The Magnificent Seven said.

"Yeah, that was a big trip. You think Ezra'll ever want to do it again?"

"Kid, I don't think Ezra's the problem. You know he's visited Saint Louis and San Francisco since he's been here."

"I know. But both of those are straight train rides from here. Denver's hard."

"That's true. Let's make sure we give 'em a nice, short welcome and let them get to their beds early," Josiah said.

Chris nodded as he drank his whiskey, ate his stew and watched Inez fight off another jerk at the bar.

 _ **Eagle Bend to Four Corners and Home**_

"Ah have missed you, Chaucer. You have never looked bettah," Ezra said as he felt all of Chaucer's legs, down his flank, touched him just about everywhere, and kissed him on his cheek.

"You gonna marry 'im, Ezra," Vin asked.

"Very funny, Vin. You have clearly missed an opportunity to bond with your steed. That is a shame. Chaucer and Ah have a very different relationship."

"That's obvious," Nathan said as he petted Doc once and then mounted his horse. "Let's get home."

"Ah am not against that," Ezra said as he gave his horse an affectionate pat on his neck once he was in the saddle.

"Let's ride," Vin said as they left Eagle Bend behind.

A quick stop at the Martinez homestead, since they were on their way past, and then the three men had to force themselves not to ride the horses too hard on the final stretch heading home. They took an easy trot into town and over to the livery.

"They're here!" J.D. yelled as he ran from the jail to the livery. Soon enough, the three riders met the youngest member of their law enforcement team at the livery. Vin, Nathan and Ezra could see Chris, Buck and Josiah walking down the boulevard to them.

"Hi, guys," J.D. said.

"Good to see ya, kid," Vin said.

They all greeted each other, and then the travelers did it again when the other three men joined them.

"How was your trip?" Chris asked.

"That is an impossible question to answer in one sentence," Ezra said with a smile, relieved to be home, relieved that his bed was within fifteen minutes of forming to his tired, sore body. He hoped.

"It was a good trip. We have a lot to tell you," Nathan said.

"Good lord, we are not plannin' to begin the narrative on our trip now, are we?" Ezra slowly removed himself from his saddle. His journal, which he had set inside his vest while on the train, chose that moment to fall from his person.

"What's this, Ezra? A diary?" Buck asked as he thumbed through the book.

"A journal," Ezra said. "May I?" he asked, putting his hand out, expecting his journal back. Immediately.

"What's this?" Buck asked as he showed the page to J.D. and Josiah. Neither man looked. "Is that a cross?" the ladies' man asked, tilting his head as he frowned at the picture.

"Buck, give Ezra his book," Chris said.

"What's this? Is this a poem? You tryin' to compete with Vin?" the mustachioed man asked.

"Give 'im his journal," Vin said. He loosened the cinch on Peso's saddle and proceeded to do the same for Chaucer and Doc.

Buck laughed. "What is this? You take the time to draw a big rectangle on a page the shape of a rectangle. And the N-S-E-W. That directions? With the 'N' at the top of the page? That's different," Buck commented snidely.

Josiah stepped in front of Buck. "Give him the journal."

"Mistah Wilmington, did you get your mail?" Ezra asked.

"Mail? What mail?" Buck gave the book to the Southerner.

"You were sent a letter from Denver. No mind. Ah am certain you will receive it shortly."

Mary and Gloria walked up to the group. "Welcome home," Mary said.

"Yes, so good to have you home," Gloria said. The three arriving men expressed their happiness in being back in Four Corners.

"You must be tired, but we were hoping to hear what the doctors had to say," Mary said, hopeful.

"Tell you what," Nathan said, planning to give the details in Ezra's absence. "Do you mind, Ez?" Nathan asked his friend, not having to verbalize the request to update their closest friends on what they found out in Denver.

"Please, Ah prefer not to have secrets about this, considering the news," the former con man said.

"All right, but I think Ezra would like to get a bath and get to bed, and that's what I would like him to do, too. It's most all very good news, though. Can we meet in the back room in the saloon?" the healer asked.

"That would be wonderful," Mary said. She stepped up to Ezra and hugged him. He hugged her back. "I am so happy that you received good news."

"Thank you, Mary. It was a surprise and a relief," Ezra admitted.

"Will you stop to speak with Inez on your way to your room?"

"Ah will." He turned to everyone. "Ah will take care of Chaucer … " the card sharp started.

"I'll do it," J.D. interrupted. "Go ahead and get to Tommy. He's waiting to start your bath."

Ezra smiled. "Thank you, J.D." The sheriff surprised Ezra by stepping up to grab the reins, but before he did that, he hugged his friend. Chris saw the unofficial line take shape of all the people who wanted to welcome the threesome home. He slipped away and headed toward the saloon. J.D. whispered something to his friend. Ezra lowered his head and then raised it to look J.D. in the eye. "Thank you, son." J.D. took the reins and Ezra started for the saloon. It took him and Nathan and Vin a full twenty minutes to get to their favorite drinking establishment as their friends welcomed them back with hugs, pats on the back and kisses.

As they neared the saloon, Ezra saw the bullet that was Fred flying through the air, his front paws outstretched, his big, amber eyes huge with excitement, his ears seeming to keep him aloft longer than any normal dog could remain aloft. Fred landed on Ezra's chest. The well-muscled man was certain that he was prepared for the hit, but the dog managed to knock him backwards and into Nathan's arms. Nathan stepped back into Josiah from the impact and Josiah prevented them all from tumbling to the ground.

"Good Lord, Fred. Are you trying to kill me?" The irony of the question was not lost on those most in the know – Nathan and Vin – or the others who were learning in bits and pieces the good news that the men brought back from Denver. This was the last chastising Fred received from his favorite person as Ezra seemed just as taken with being in the presence of the little dog as Fred was with being with the man who this time donned the green jacket. Fred and Ezra kissed one another, far more than Ezra had ever allowed Fred to kiss him in the past. A lot of hugging and whimpering went on as well, from Ezra and Fred, respectively.

"Maybe you two need ta git a room," Vin suggested.

"Ah am certain you can see how much this dog loves me." Ezra hugged the little hound to his chest and kissed him hard under one of the large, thick ears. He kept holding and hugging the dog, and Fred clearly had no desire to go anywhere, but it wasn't lost on Ezra's friends that he was tired and that his energy was flagging.

"Here, Mr. Ezra, I'll take him." Little Emily Merton, who no longer seemed so little. Ezra would swear that she had grown taller since they'd been gone. She walked up to Ezra. She wasn't quite big enough to carry the thirty-pound dog, but she was a smart girl and had a leash in her hand.

"You are a darlin' girl, Miss Emily. Thank you for your consideration." He kneeled in front of her and gave her a big hug.

"Me, too!" called Aaron Merton.

"And me!" said an equally loud Annie Merton.

"Me!" tiny Ralph Burberry shouted as he squeezed his way to the front of the line.

"Lord," Ezra whispered. Mary and Gloria both heard the weariness.

"All right, children. Mr. Ezra just finished a long day of travel. Let's give him some time to recover. Maybe you can all wait until tomorrow … " Mary said, but Gloria saw Ezra's eyes and knew that was too soon.

"Or maybe the next day would be better. Mr. Ezra will want to see your homework by then, too."

The kids spoke softly to one another, accepting that Mr. Ezra should be allowed to rest. They all called "Good night, Mr. Ezra" or "See you the day after tomorrow" or "I hope you sleep well."

"Thank you, children," Ezra said. He turned to Mary and Gloria. "Lifesavers, you are." He kissed first one of the women on the cheek and then took a half step to kiss the other. They both smiled and rubbed one each of Ezra's arms, as though they couldn't believe that they got to keep him.

Ezra walked into the saloon and stepped up to the bar. "Inez, do you have a moment?"

"Of course. Come to the kitchen." Ezra stepped to the back of the bar and followed the beautiful woman to the kitchen. "I will return shortly," Inez said to the newest part-time bartender, Ernie. When the former lovers reached the back pantry area, Inez turned to Ezra.

"Are you well?" she asked.

"Ah am. Ah don't know what you know," Ezra said.

"I know that there was good news."

"It is. Ah do not know the extent of healing that will occur, but one thing that Ah do know is that mah … illnesses do not indicate that Ah am dying."

Inez looked into Ezra's eyes. "You thought you were dying?" she asked. It broke her heart that he was thinking that.

"Ah did not know, but Ah do know that much of mah belief of what was the right thing to do depended on mah presence. Do you understand?"

"I do. I am very relieved that you are … going to be present." Her brow furrowed. "You are planning to be present?"

"Ah am." They stood apart as they spoke, no touching. It was clear they both felt touching to be premature.

"Good. I, too, have a confession."

"You do?"

"Yes. Mary, Gloria … Abigail," she said, saying the name as though it tasted wrong in her mouth, "they have convinced me that I have been acting badly."

Ezra rubbed his forehead. "Inez, might Ah ask that we take this conversation up tomorrow, after Ah have had a decent night's sleep? Ah know we have much to speak of. But it does neither of us any good and it is certainly unfair to both if we say things or react to words in an inappropriate way because Ah am not aware enough of the nuance of our conversation."

"Of course." The pretty saloon proprietress started to walk past the handsome gambler. Ezra stopped her.

"Ah am so very pleased to be home, to see you, to know that we will spend time together, tomorrow." He pulled her to him, embracing her warmly, smelling her hair, a strong aroma of her vanilla-scented shampoo mixed with liquor, mostly redeye, and the best scents of the kitchen. He stepped away from her. "Good night."

"Good night."

Ezra walked toward the exit of the kitchen but turned and asked Inez, "Do you know where Tommy is?"

"He is setting up the room where Nathan will meet with everyone."

"Oh. Ah had hoped … "

"Mr. Chris came ahead and picked up two buckets of hot water. He will be down shortly, oh, here he is. I will get back to the bar," she said as she left, her hand purposefully brushing his, his hand holding tighter than he should.

"Ezra."

"Chris. This is a good look on you, hauling buckets for mah bath." They both smiled at the wisecrack.

"Here, go get yourself a bucket of cold water."

"Quite appropriate," Ezra said under his breath, though loud enough for Chris to hear, who grinned understandingly. "Allow me to dispose of mah bags?"

"Sure. I'll have these next two buckets of hot water up soon."

Just a few minutes later, Ezra was finally in his room. His tub was nearly ready. Chris watched him removing assorted clothing and other personal items from his bags. A few things wrapped in brown paper were set on the dresser.

"You can do that later, can't ya? Your water's gettin' cold."

"That is a good point." Ezra wiped his hand down his face. "Lord, Ah am tired." Ezra just stood in front of Chris. He made no move to remove his weapons, disrobe, ask Chris to leave.

"All right. Guns first," Chris said. He removed Ezra's impressive arsenal of weapons. Chris couldn't believe he was doing this, but he couldn't wait for Ezra, who barely seemed to know where he was or what he was doing. He stepped up to the former con man, the current occasional bane of his existence … his friend. "I'm glad you're all right. I hope you get the best possible result from all of what Nathan and the doctors have planned for you." He unbuttoned the fancy vest.

Ezra blinked tiredly, then smiled. "Thank you, Chris." The tall, former gunslinger hugged the solid, thinner-than-normal professional poker player. Chris felt the moment that the tense body relaxed, felt the arms that, initially, remained at the man's sides, wrap around his back. "You were missed, and boy did you have people worried about you. I hope you know how important you are to all of us." Chris paused, then added, "To me."

Ezra shook his head, an action that Chris could feel against his shoulder. "It is hard … "

"I know it's hard. You have to face facts, Ez. We like you, we need you, some of us even love you."

Ezra snorted a laugh. He stepped away from his friend. "Ah suppose Ah should get into that tub before Ah cannot get out."

"Good idea." Chris watched as Ezra undressed.

"Ah believe Ah can finish this," Ezra said as he stood before Chris in just his pants.

"No, I'm not leaving. I am not going to let you fall asleep in this tub and drown."

"Chris … "

"Forget it."

Ezra removed the last of his clothes, sunk appreciatively into the hot water, and closed his eyes. He heard movement and a bang and then quieter noises. He opened his eyes, reluctantly, and found his straight-backed chair next to him with soap and a cloth and a towel. The last bucket of water, still warm, sat next to the tub, a mug on the chair if Ezra chose to wash his hair.

Chris watched to make sure Ezra did not submerge in the water by accident. The dustier-than-normal man slowly made it through all of what he needed to do, including washing his hair. Chris helped him out of the tub and Ezra wiped himself down. He stepped to his dresser and found a clean nightshirt and sat on the bed.

"Can you sleep if I call Tommy in to take care of this?"

"You are fortunate Ah am still conversing, Chris. Yes, that would be fine."

"Things are going to be different," Chris said.

"Maybe."

"Definitely."

"Some differences run too deep."

"And some can be fixed by talking. I heard you and Nate are getting along."

Ezra nodded. "For now. It has been … a wonder."

"I'll bet. It's been a while since you and Inez really talked."

"That is true." They sat, well, Ezra sat, Chris stood. "Chris, Ah would hope that these things not be rushed. Ah have lived with the bad news … Ah have tried to live with it, lived mah life according to it, for some time now. Things can be different, but things should also not be hurried. Ah cannot bear the thought of ruining an opportunity by moving too fast."

"I know that, and I'll make sure everyone knows that, in case you run into trouble with that."

"Much appreciated. Ah will be consumed with these techniques and medicines for some time. Ah do not wish for mah unpleasant disposition during that time to be misconstrued."

"Nate and me, we won't let that happen."

"Ah know Ah will be … contrary," Ezra admitted.

"Yeah, we've never had to deal with that before," Chris said sarcastically.

Ezra laughed lightly. "Good night."

"Good night, Ez."

The gambler was asleep in a few short moments. Tommy came in and drained the tub and moved it to the hallway closet. Chris stayed in the rocking chair to make sure Ezra slept. He made an appearance in the back room where Nathan held court to explain things to Ezra's friends, to his family. And then Chris headed back up to Ezra's room, the rocking chair moved close, his long legs able to comfortably reach the bed. The blond had lost count of how many times he'd stayed overnight in that position.

 _ **Four Corners – The Next Morning**_

"Ezra, I'm gonna kill you," Vin said as he approached the table. Ezra jumped from his seat and headed toward the back door of the saloon.

"What is wrong, Vin?" he asked as he pointed one boot toward the back, standing calmly for now. The fact that he jumped from his seat and positioned himself for a fast getaway told everyone in the saloon that the Southerner was guilty of whatever it was that had Vin so angry.

"You wrote that letter to Buck."

"I told you I was writing a letter to Buck."

"He thinks I wrote it, Ezra. Why would he think that?" Vin demanded.

"Well, Ah wouldn't … "

Buck came storming in through the batwing doors. "Vin, I ain't through with you."

As Buck and Vin argued, Inez came down the stairs from the rooms on the second floor of the saloon. Her room was there, as was Ezra's, across the hall and two rooms down. Ezra was distracted somewhat from assuring his personal safety by her beauty, but he was without doubt not the only one. Josiah had a smile on his face, knowing that Inez looking like that would make it hard for Ezra to deny his infatuation, not even remotely the right word for it. J.D.'s eyes were wide as he beheld her. Chris and Nathan seemed inordinately pleased with themselves. Ezra would have to address that at a later date. He approached the staircase, took her hand and helped her down the last steps. He leaned in to speak with her.

"Your carriage awaits, mah dear," he said, followed by, "It is the black one with the black and yellow fringe. Please take the passenger seat. Ah shall be out shortly and somewhat hurriedly. It is parked just down from the front door, on the right. Please be seated immediately."

Inez stepped away and turned for the door, turning every head as she left the room.

"All right, Ezra. She's gone, and yer gonna pay," the former bounty hunter said. Ezra grinned as he imagined that line working on any number of men. He would be a much harder sell.

"Vin, Ah believe we discussed apprising Mistah Wilmington of our exploits at Miss Mattie Silks House."

"Well, it ain't quite the same since I'm the only one who exploited at Miss Mattie's. 'sides, ya lied. What you wrote, half o' that didn't even happen," Vin complained.

"But the other half did?" Buck asked, his voice higher than normal. Indignance abounded from his handsome face.

"It is not lyin', it is embellishin'. And it clearly did what we hoped it would do."

"If you're sayin' it got my dander up," Buck accused, "you're right."

"That does not appear to be all that is … up," Ezra said. As everyone's eyes moved to Buck's … to Buck, Ezra ran for the door. He just missed Vin's grab for him, and that was all he needed for freedom. He slammed through the batwing doors, slapping the outside doors closed in order to hinder anyone following, leapt for the packed dirt avenue, skidded slightly but gained his feet deftly. He called, "Arabella, heeeah!" The horse hooked to the carriage heard the command and started swiftly. Inez jerked in her seat and then held on tight. Ezra jumped in, grabbed the reins conveniently tied within easy reach and encouraged Arabella to move, not once using the whip, which remained latched in place. "Hold on, darlin'," he said to Inez. They were on the edge of town and heading away from Four Corners before Vin made it outside.

"Damn," the tracker said, as Chris, Buck and Robert Merton followed him to the front of the saloon.

"He's a slick son-of-a-bitch," Robert Merton said, amused.

"That he is," Chris said, not trying to hide his admiration. They all walked back inside.

"What'd he write that's got ya all upset?" Chris asked.

"He ain't admitted he wrote it, Vin. It's in your handwriting," Buck challenged.

"Hell, Buck. That don't mean nothin'," J.D. said as he yanked the letter from Buck's fingers.

"Hey, that's private correspondence!" Buck yelled. J.D. handed the letter to Josiah. The big preacher started to read it. He laughed quietly, obviously not finishing it, and handed it to Chris to read. Chris read the first part of the letter and laughed.

"To the jail," Chris ordered. Everyone followed. Robert caught up to Chris. "You sure you want to hear this?" the former gunslinger asked the rancher.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said. "Looking forward to telling it to Abigail."

"You're gonna tell her this stuff? It's pretty … " Chris laughed and said, "great."

"Men aren't the only ones who get horny from this stuff. If you weren't going to read it to Mary, let me encourage you to do so," Robert said with a perfect wiggle of his brow.

"I'm not sure I'll survive Mary after she's heard this stuff."

"Passionate lady, huh?"

"Maybe Ezra has a better word, 'cause passionate doesn't really cover it."

"Lucky man." Chris guessed he really was. It was funny how nobody saw that spark in Mary Travis. She seemed as much of a con artist as Ezra Standish in regard to hiding certain aspects of herself.

They all made themselves comfortable. Vin stewed, Buck was equally annoyed but also somewhat excited about hearing the stories read out loud.

"All right. This stays between us. J.D., Buck … Josiah?"

"Yeah," J.D. said.

"I'm all right with that," Josiah agreed.

"Don't know why I'm being pointed out. It's my letter. I should be allowed to do what I want with it."

"Buck?"

"All right. Fine. Go ahead."

Chris began to read:

"My favorite was Gemma. She was small and sweet and pretty and willing as a sunflower following the sun, sun up to sun down. She knew how to please, and she proved in so many ways that she wanted to. She knew how to envelope a man: smothering kisses, riding her soft body, skin like silk, up and down my hard body, placing her parts where no woman had ever placed them on me before. Though her soft, wet special area started on my lips, she was the one who took me with her mouth, those luscious lips. How a woman so small could have a mouth take me all the way down … "

"God damn it, Vin. You wrote that!" Buck said, re-starting the argument with the Texan.

"Didn't."

"I don't know, Vin. Sounds awful pretty."

"Like a poet might have written it?" Josiah asked. It wasn't Vin's most poetic effort, more like prose, very blue prose.

Vin turned to the healer. He knew that the man had been busy on this trip, that he might have missed a thing or two. He doubted that Nathan knew that Gemma was his only interest at Miss Mattie's. It would have been helpful as Ezra continued to write about other adventurous samplings with other ladies at the bordello.

"Nathan?"

"What? It's nice language, Vin. And your head was in your journal lots more than Ezra was in his."

Vin looked from one friend to the next, ending at Chris. If Ezra fooled Chris then he fooled everyone. He had no chance to fight it, but it wasn't like him to not do just that.

"Ezra is a dead man," Vin said to them all. "Go ahead, keep readin'," he added. If they thought he wrote it, he might as well enjoy hearing it. Buck had only let him see the words at the top of the first page. Definitely looked like Vin's chicken scratch, the bastard.

Chris cleared his throat and continued.

 _ **Four Corners – At the Cottonwood Watering Hole**_

Ezra had stowed some cheese and bread, grapes and wine, with the appropriate accoutrements for an upscale picnic. They enjoyed a first glass of wine as Inez looked through the gambler's journal.

"It is called Boules. It is a game more for adults. The equipment, primarily balls, is a little cumbersome for youngsters. Ah have other plans for places around town for more games for children."

Inez flipped through the pages with drawings of the balls and verbiage describing the game. The next page held a new drawing. "This is Hopscotch?" she asked as she looked at the drawing. "I have seen this."

"It is. The idea is to attempt to grow some decent grass with maybe three or four play areas with assorted configurations. The hash-marks to delineate the blocks for play would be made of a different flora. Ah would need to research the appropriate low-growing plants that would not take over the grass."

"Why grass? Do children not normally just draw the pattern in the dirt?"

"They do, but it does get ruined quickly, and it is dirty. And should someone fall, the fall is far less likely to scrape knees and mar elbows."

"You are very thoughtful. The children are important to you," she said, no question necessary.

"They mean very much to me. They are our future." He paused and said, "Ah understand that as you cannot have children, you are not interested in little ones in the house."

Inez placed her hand on Ezra's. "No." She blinked her eyes, afraid she would cry, but she needed to be strong, wanted to be so. "I did think that. As a woman, it is a natural thing to want to give her man a child. As a Mexican, a Catholic, I wanted many children."

"Ah am sorry, Inez."

"Please don't be, it is not your fault, you should not apologize for things you cannot control." She took a swallow of her wine. "I know that you thought poorly of me, for how I seemed to … I don't know why … I know that you think adopting a child is as important as having your own."

Ezra smiled sadly at the pretty woman. "Inez, Ah never meant for you to think that Ah did not understand your hurt. Ah cannot truly understand your pain about being unable to have children of your own. You are such a loving, lovely person. A child without parents – or two or three or more children in that situation – would be the most fortunate child in the world to have you as a mother."

Inez smiled, though tears did start to flow. She took her handkerchief, the one Ezra gave her, the one that he had her initials applied to, and wiped her tears. Her smile grew and she said, "It is good that we discussed this."

"A clearing of the air?" Ezra asked.

"Sí. Perhaps we should delay discussing children until I have my man."

"It is true, raising children is difficult on your own. We have friends who do it but would certainly agree they would rather not have, if they had a choice."

"Yes. I would be hopeful to have my man, if he would have me."

"It would be a man lacking in many things who would not wish to be so lucky as to be your caballero."

"Caballero?" Inez asked, amused.

"Did Ah not use the right word?"

"It is an all right word. I would prefer mi hombre."

"That simple? Hombre? Have we gone too far for that to happen for us? Could Ah be tu hombre?"

"I would be so happy to say eres mi hombre. Eso es todo. Por ahora."

"Are you sure?"

"Sí. If you could give me time to think about children."

"Sí, puedo hacer eso. Tiempo, parece que está de nuestro lado."

They kissed, chaste immediately, but not for long.

The End.

* * *

 _Notes_

 _This story was a long time coming. In_ _my_ _little Magnificent Seven world, Ezra and the fellas have been dealing with our gambler's very worrisome heath concerns. I have been contemplating this trip to Denver for a long time and took extra care with my outline to make sure I hit everything I wanted to convey in this story. I am very happy with how it turned out._

 _I did some serious research on what might have caused Ezra's sick headaches, his other ailments, how the headaches changed and what might have caused said change and what types of curatives might have been available back around the 1870's-ish timeframe, if any. I am not a doctor and I don't pretend to be one on the written page, but I feel that what is presented here is realistic._

 _Also:_

 _Mattie Silks is real_

 _Harrigan and Hart – is a real New York song and dance duo from the late 1800's_

 _We Are Climbing Jacob's Ladder – African American Spiritual_

 _I Found My Home – words and music by Vin Tanner_

 _Hard Times Come Again No More – words and music by Stephen Foster_

 _Oh Shenandoah – traditional American folk song_


End file.
